


Jane. Jane Smith.

by ThatisneverThat



Series: Jane & Yaz [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 58,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatisneverThat/pseuds/ThatisneverThat
Summary: PC Yasmin Khan is fed up. Her job is dull, her life is dull, something needs to change. Then something does change - one ring of a bell changes everything. // Enjoy my first attempt at AU Thasmin, I have no idea if it's any good.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Jane & Yaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636240
Comments: 131
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go on an epic journey.

Yasmin Khan was fed up. Her job was going nowhere, her family were driving her nuts about getting a boyfriend and 'settling down' and her friends were basically non-existent these days. All her life consisted of was work, food and sleep. She was at work a lot, mostly to get out of the family flat, but driving around in that patrol car for 12 hours a day was getting dull. Yasmin Khan knew she was worth more than this, but clearly her colleagues thought otherwise.

Today was more boring than most. She had dealt with one domestic so far this shift, and that turned out to be over the TV remote. Not even the troubled teens were causing problems today. She reached into the glove box and grabbed a chocolate bar - being bored was bad for her health - and made a mental note to go to the gym before she left in the morning. 

Out of nowhere something caught her eye as a slightly beaten up car raced by at a ridiculous rate. She immediately swung into action, throwing the half eaten chocolate on the passenger seat and starting off after it. On the radio she gave all the details and got permission to pursue the vehicle which was currently failing to stop despite her using the lights and sirens. Backup was on the way but it wasn't close so through the streets of Sheffield she went. 

They entered a housing estate - she hated that. Less space and more people, although it was 3am. Suddenly they hit a dead end - finally - except the suspects weren't giving up yet. Unsurprisingly the solo occupant jumped out and started running."Really? 3am you're gonna do this?" Yasmin groaned and started out across the park that they had run into, keeping the radio updated as she went.

The suspect disappeared round a corner and she sped up to try and catch them, but when she got round the corner she found the suspect already on the ground and a familiar face holding them down. "Yours, I believe?" 

"Ryan right?" Yasmin took a moment to catch her breathe before taking over, putting the suspect in cuffs before he could argue. 

"Indeed… oh you're Yasmin aren't you? From school? Blimey who'd have thought you'd be doing this now," he chuckled. "Looks good on you." Yasmin raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. I mean-".

"Are you two going to have a catch up because I'll happily leave you to it," the man in cuffs interrupted snarkily. 

PC Khan stepped in and pulled him back from where he had stepped towards Ryan. "I can't leave till backup arrives, but seeing as you just reminded me - you're under arrest for dangerous driving, suspicion of theft and whatever we find in that car. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Happy?" she smirked back. Ryan chuckled. 

"You think it's funny big man?!" He lurched towards Ryan again but Yasmin was quick to react and quickly had him down on the floor. "Hey that's assault! I'll have you for that. My word against yours innit." 

"Actually I've got a bodycam and a witness, innit." She replied - adding a hint of sarcasm to the final word. 

Thankfully the other crews arrived at that moment and they got him to the van. While she was finally brushing herself down, Ryan came back over to check she was okay. "Think that's my question actually," she replied. "We will need you to come down to the station… sorry."

"Nah it's fine, you did good there you know?" Ryan told her, gesturing to the point where she had got the man to the floor. "Good job Yasmin Khan."

"Oh gosh call me Yaz please, that's what my mates call me," she smiled. Internally she was rolling her eyes - as if she had mates anymore. "Anyway come on, I'll give you a lift over."

* * *

When she finally got home at 7.30am, Yaz welcomed the warmth and comfort of her own bed. Unfortunately she had barely been in it for 2 minutes when her bedroom door burst open. "Piss off Sonya," she replied without opening her eyes.

"Yasmin!" Her mother's voice replied and Yaz silently cursed herself for not checking. 

After a few seconds she opened her eyes, "sorry mum. I've had a long shift I just want to sleep."

"Did you not want anything to eat?" She asked. 

"I'm fine, just tired," she turned over. "I'll see you later." With that, she stopped replying and Najia finally left. When will her parents learn the rules of night shifts and when will her mother finally start knocking?!

Thankfully she was not interrupted after that and managed to sleep through till around 2. When she woke the flat was empty and Yaz smiled at the peace. Unfortunately her peace was ended when she looked at her phone and realised there were 13 missed calls from her boss. “Ergh, what now?” she moaned before dialling the number back. She listened as he groaned on about the events of the previous night, telling her everything she already knew before actually getting to the point. 

“So would you be able to come in later to clear things up?” he asked. 

Yaz held the phone away for a second and groaned into her pillow before pulling it back, “yeah sure no problem. What time do you want me?” 

And that is how she ended up back in work, 2 hours later, on her day off. She sat at the desk doing paperwork, reading through all the statements from the previous night. “That lad spoke highly of you last night you know,” her thought process was interrupted by one of her colleagues walking in. “I read the statement - Paul’s got me on the team. Reckon that lad wants to get you into bed ya know.” 

Yaz rolled her eyes while looking down so he couldn’t see. “We’re old mates, went to school together - if you must know.” 

“Hm, so if he hasn’t got a chance-” he started and Yaz had to bite her tongue, simply not replying. “Alright I was only kidding, lighten up Yasmin.” He finally left.

When she finally got into the paperwork again the bell on the front desk started going off. At first Yaz ignored it, that wasn’t her job, but then it kept going. Was anyone going to go? Eventually she gave up, throwing her pen down and going out to find out who was behind the never-ending ringing. “Alright okay, I’m coming!” She sighed and went out. “Yes?” 

“Not very polite,” the woman on the other side of the glass replied. 

At this point she was too tired to apologise, “how can I help?” 

“Well considering your face I’m not sure you can,” she replied. 

Yaz was beginning to lose the will to live. “Well it’s me or nobody so I repeat - how can I help?” 

“I need to report a crime,” the woman opposite replied. 

“That is normally why people come here. What’s sort of crime?” Yaz grabbed the nearby notepad. 

“Why don’t you look up?” she asked. 

Only now did it occur to Yaz that she had no idea what this woman even looked like. She wasn’t exactly being the most professional right now. After making a couple of notes, as asked, she looked up. Now she saw what was happening. 

The blonde in front of her was injured. There were cuts on her face and a bruise on her eye. After the initial shock had passed, Yaz jumped into action and opened the door out to the reception area. “Okay let me take you through, we’ll get some ice on those and you can tell me what happened.” 

“Now she cares,” the blonde muttered, following her through. Yaz immediately felt guilty, but there wasn’t time for that right now. 

“What’s your name?” Yaz asked as she guided her through.

“Jane. Jane Smith.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not enough Thasmin in chapter 1 you say? I present to you: chapter 2.   
> (Don't get too excited. Slow burn...)

Jane sat down in the interview room and Yaz requested some ice and the on call doctor to take a look. “We need to go through what happened, but only when you’re ready.” 

“Well I’m here aren’t I?” she replied. Yaz wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that. 

“I suppose you are yes.” With that there was a knock on the door and the on call doctor arrived. “Okay so ignoring that for now, this is Paula and she’s here to check you over. We’ll take pictures of your injuries and some swabs - if you agree that is.” Jane simply shrugged at that. “Alright. Well if you want us to stop at any point, let me know. Are there any other injuries we need to see?” 

Jane looked up at her, “why do you care?” 

“Because you’re hurt, and I want to find out who did this,” she told her. “It is my job.” 

“Hm,” was the only reply she got to that. “My ribs - I think one or two might be broken.” 

“I’ll need to have a look at them too,” Paula told her. “Are those the clothes you were wearing?” Jane nodded. "We will need to take those too."

It was only now that Yaz noticed what she was actually wearing. It was a different style that was for sure, but it kind of suited her. She tried to remember the last time she'd seen a woman in braces - she couldn't. The rainbow stripe top was pretty cute though. 

They let Jane change out of her clothes, pausing occasionally for the photographer who had joined them to take pictures of her injuries. Finally she changed into the plain grey jumper and trackies they had found for her. The doctor cleaned up some of her injuries once they'd been swabbed and then her and Yaz sat down opposite Jane. 

"This attack, was it just what we can see?" Yaz asked, trying to be sensitive about it. She hadn't dealt with anything like this before.

"Yes, nothing further," Jane replied. 

"Can you talk us through what happened?" 

And that was how Jane explained how she had been walking home and got attacked by three people. They knew her name, maybe they knew where she walked home from work. Yaz listened, asked questions where needed, made notes and wondered who on earth would do this. The more Jane talked, the more her walls broke down and Yaz could see through the tough exterior. She wanted to be brave, but considering all she had been through it was no surprise that it was going to crack a little. 

When they'd been through everything, and it took a while, Paula left and so Yaz was left with Jane. "How are you feeling?" 

"Oh absolutely perfect," Jane replied sarcastically. 

"Alright sorry, I was only asking," Yaz decided not to talk for now.

A few minutes passed before Jane interrupted the silence. "When can I leave?"

"Well technically whenever you want, but Paula is just checking we have all we need for now. We would like you to stay until we are sure. Are you certain you don't want a lift home?" Yaz asked again. She had refused when asked before, but that didn't stop the police officer being concerned for the woman's safety. 

"I can get myself back thanks, geez you're pushy for someone who didn't want to deal with me earlier," she rolled her eyes and sat back.

Yaz opened her mouth to apologise but quickly decided against it and the silence descended over them again. 

Thankfully not long after Paula and her boss returned to say they had everything they need and Yaz escorted her back to the main entrance. She insisted there was nobody she needed to ring and quickly disappeared. Jane Smith was gone, and Yaz was ready for bed.

* * *

What was it with that woman? Everywhere Yaz went for days after she kept seeing her. She worked in the local sports centre - she forgot about that until she went to the gym and saw her at the desk. Thankfully with her pass they didn't have to interact. Then she was in the supermarket when Yaz got sent on a shopping mission for her Dad. She hid in another aisle till the blonde left. The following day she watched her jogging by when Yaz was sat reading in the park. Jane Smith was everywhere! 

With her distinctive outfits Yaz was sure she would have noticed her before today, but despite racking her brain she could not remember her before that week. As she sat in the park, completely losing track of her book, she kept seeing Jane run passed. She looked good, the cuts were healing and she seemed happier. Her smile was cute, in fact she was pretty cute and-. 

Wait.

Yaz shook her head, what was she doing?! Okay so she wasn't on the case anymore, that had been handed over to the assault team, but she was still a victim of a crime and Yaz should not be thinking about her like that. 

No. 

She let out a small groan of frustration - she needed to go home. Yaz stood up quickly and suddenly bumped into someone. 

Of course it was her. Jane Smith stood in front of her looking rather annoyed. "Oh gosh I'm sorry." Yaz went to walk away. 

"Hey you're the sulky police officer right?" Jane asked. 

"Well- yeah, I suppose I am. How are you doing?" Yaz asked out of curiosity and politeness.

“Moving on,” she replied. “I um- better go.” 

She could only watch as Jane jogged on - and watch she did. In fact Yaz had to tear her gaze away in the end. What had just happened?! And why did Jane only run around this park? More importantly why was Yaz still stood there? 

She walked home, unable to shake all the thoughts out of her head. Yaz slammed the door to the flat, going straight to her room and ignoring the calls from her Mum. She lay down on the bed, screaming into her pillow. This was driving her crazy. 

“You okay love?” Najia was stood at her door. “Yasmin talk to me or I’ll come in.” She didn’t want to reply, so good as her work her Mum did come in. “Has something happened?” 

“No,” she replied - the response muffled by the pillow. 

Technically it wasn’t a lie, nothing had really happened, but maybe that was the problem. “Well something has upset you. Has something happened at work?” 

Yaz glanced up at her, “I’ve not even been at work Mum.” 

“Alright enough of the attitude miss, what’s going on?” Najia asked again.

“Nothing! Mum please just leave me alone for once!” Yaz turned back into the pillow. 

Finally her Mum gave up and left the room, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

_ Jane and Yaz sat together on the sofa, legs curled up as they vaguely watched the TV. There was popcorn in between them, but Yaz leant over and rested her head on Jane’s shoulder. The blonde smiled, kissing the top of her head and resting down. It was cosy, they were happy, she was perfect. “I’m so lucky I found you Yasmin Khan,” Jane smiled. “Thank you.”  _

Yaz woke up with a start when her Dad knocked on the door to tell her dinner was ready. She made some sort of noise in response but the shock of what she had just been dreaming about was a little overwhelming. How had this woman got so into her head?! What was wrong with her? 

Something needed to change - fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will change? HMM?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look Jane has a friend, hi friend.

This job was beginning to drive her mad. Jane sat at the reception desk, selling yet another swimming ticket and ignoring the looks that children were giving her with her still healing cuts on her face. They wouldn’t let her back on lifeguarding duties or teaching classes while her ribs were still healing, despite the fact she insisted things were alright. She’d been back out jogging - it hurt a bit but the fresh air was good. So far she’d just stuck to the park where there were enough people around - not that she was scared, it just seemed sensible. Then yesterday she ran into that police officer again (literally). She was pretty - Jane had noticed that from the first moment she’d appeared behind the reception desk that day. Sure PC Khan had been kinda rude, but she looked tired. She’d showed how much she cared after that, although Jane had hardly taken it with open arms. When they’d met in the park it had been awkward and she cursed herself for not trying harder to talk to her, she seemed interesting. There was more to know about Yasmin Khan. 

Her daydream was interrupted by two teenagers wanting swimming tickets. She dutifully sold them and sat back, looking at the clock - still 2 hours until the end of her shift. Jane stared down at her hands, small cuts still left on the 

“OI jungle Jane you gonna stare at the floor forever?” Jane jumped at the voice. “Hey, you alright?” 

Eventually she looked up to greet her friend stood at the desk. “Yep, just trying to pass the time. What’re you doing here?” 

“Going to the gym, but thought I’d catch you seeing as I’ve barely seen you since  _ that  _ happened,” the brunette at the desk gestured to the marks on Jane’s face. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Jane sighed, “Clara I’m fine. Seriously, I just want to move on. I’m completely fed up of desk work and admin, but it won’t last forever. How was uni?” 

“Not bad, exams coming up though,” she groaned. “Got loads of work to do so this is me procrastinating.” 

“Well you’re doing a great job of it, but maybe get in the gym so you can get home and do that work,” Jane pointed out. Clara put her grumpy face on and slumped down on the desk, making Jane laugh. “Go on, go work out or whatever. I finish in just under 2 hours we can head home together and then I can force you to do your work.” 

Clara stood up again, “I can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not… but I’ll see you in 2 hours,” she smiled and skipped off. 

* * *

2 hours seemed very long, but it was almost over when Clara came running out the gym and banged on the desk, “you need to call an ambulance, and the police - it’s all just kicked off in there.” 

Jane grabbed the phone and handed it to Clara, “you know what’s going on. Go ahead. Am I needed in there?” 

“Um-” Clara started. 

“You don’t need to protect me Clara,” Jane added. “I’ll go in, you make the call,” she jumped over the desk and ran into the gym. Most people had left the room by now, just a couple of people trying to hold one man down and staff doing first aid on the other. “Oh I knew it would be you,” she noticed the guy being held down and went over, “cheers guys - I’ve got this.” 

Jane took over from the two lads who were struggling rather and pulled his arms back to hold him in place. “Stronger than I look,” she replied to the looks that they were giving her. 

Thankfully the police arrived soon after, 3 of them running in with Clara having guided them. “Woah Jane are you insane?” 

“Yes she is!” the guy below her finally shouted, not that he could move much. 

Jane rolled her eyes and looked up to speak, but her words got caught in her throat when she saw Yasmin Khan stood there again. _Dammit Jane get your act together._ _Deep breath._ “Hi, this is Sam Ricksty - regular here, first time he’s actually punched someone but regularly does my head in. Plenty of witnesses waiting for you outside, and I’d appreciate you taking him off my hands now because I’ve been elbowed in the side multiple times now.” 

The other two officers took over from Jane who was able to stand up finally. Yasmin walked over, “you alright?” 

“Yep, all good. I didn’t actually see anything, just so you know - it was reported to me by customers. We have CCTV so should be a pretty easy one this,” Jane told her. “We should definitely stop bumping into each other like this.”

Yasmin chuckled, that was cute. “Yes we should. Anyway I’d better go take some statements. The paramedics are on their way if you need any treatment,” she explained before leaving the room again. 

Clara, being clueless to Jane’s previous meetings with Yasmin, walked over. “Ooo she’s cute, love a girl in uniform.” 

“You have a boyfriend,” Jane rolled her eyes. “And you also need to give a statement so go and wait with everyone else. I need to do my job, I’ll see you at the end.” 

It wasn’t a great situation, but it was far more interesting than being sat on the desk and Jane was able to jog around the place to sort things out and guide people around the affected area. She skitted back and forth, ignoring the fact her shift had finished because she was actually enjoying it. Sometimes she would walk through reception and it looked like Yasmin was watching her - but she was probably mistaken. She was watching Yasmin though, that girl looked good in her uniform. Maybe she’d take her for a ride in the car, Jane had always wanted to press the lights and sirens button. 

“What you giggling at?” Clara asked, making Jane jump - she was getting good at that. 

“Bloody hell Clara will you stop that?!” she hit her gently. “You been quizzed then?” 

“I have - you going to answer my question?” Clara tried again.

Jane rolled her eyes, “no not really. I need to go and finish up behind the desk. I won’t be long though, you alright to wait?” Clara nodded, smirking a little bit. “What?!” 

“Nothing,” Clara replied and wandered off to sit down “Oh you are hiding something Jane Smith…” she muttered.

* * *

Jane looked so happy, which was slightly weird given the situation. Nevertheless Yaz couldn’t help but spot her over the shoulders of whoever she happened to be taking a statement from when she walked through. She was jogging up and down the building clearing things up and doing whatever she needed to do. 

There were a lot of people to get through and to be honest they were all telling her the same story so it was beginning to get boring. She was losing interest and it was quite easy to get distracted, especially when she noticed Jane and Clara were about to leave the building. “Just excuse me a second,” she told the gentleman she was with - her notepad said he was called James. What was she doing? Yaz really wasn’t thinking as she jogged over to the two woman near the main entrance. “Sorry hold up a moment,” she called out and they both stopped, turning to her. 

_ Shit Yaz, think fast.  _

“Sorry. I know you weren’t in there but I just need to take your number down incase they ask for anything from you - given you were the one holding him down when we arrived,” Yaz commented. She didn’t need her number, they already had it on the system. “I know we have it but - different case, you know how it is.” No she didn’t, wow this was awkward.

Jane smiled, “sure. Want me to write it down?” 

_ Just put it in my phone. _

“Yeah, thanks.” Yaz tore a piece of paper from her pad and handed her a pen. This was a damn cheap shot. Not like she could just text her, that would break all kinds of protocol. Jane handed her back the paper and pen. “Cheers, I’ll let you get home. Please try and let those ribs heal instead of tackling criminals in future,” she joked and walked back over. 

_ Smooth Yaz. So smooth. What exactly are you going to do next?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there! Slowly! These two idiots are driving me crazy and I'm the one writing it...
> 
> PS. How epic is the s12 trailer?! Bring it.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jane are you nuts? No nevermind, I know you are. But what are you doing?” Clara asked when she came downstairs and found Jane getting dressed up.

“I’m going out, what does it look like?” Jane replied before looking back in the mirror to continue her makeup. “How do people do this everyday, it's really annoying.” 

Clara rolled her eyes and went over, taking the mascara from her hand. “You are not going out alone.” 

“Then come with me, it’s been ages since we had a night out,” Jane told her and stole the mascara back. “You need a night off.” 

“I have work to do,” Clara replied. “You know that.” 

Jane stuck her bottom lip out, “please? Just for some fun! Invite that lad of yours along if you like.” 

“He has a name,” she pointed out.

“I know, I just don’t like it,” Jane grinned. “So are you coming?” 

And that is how they ended up in the club. It was just going to be a bar, but they were having so much fun and now it was 1am after a few drinks when cheesy pop music seemed like the best idea in the world. Clara and her boyfriend were dancing nice and close now, Jane shouldn’t really be surprised she was playing third wheel now. She went back over to the bar to get the next round, leaning against it while they made them up. There was a tap on her shoulder and Jane spun round, expecting Clara. That was not who was there.

* * *

Work nights out were the least fun part of her job. Yaz had only agreed to go because it meant she didn’t have to be at home, and her boss was paying for the first round. She didn’t drink much usually, but the last few days her head was everywhere and maybe letting loose was worth it for once. And that was how she ended up in the club with a few of her colleagues after the meal. This was not her thing, but somehow she was enjoying it. They danced together, had a laugh and kept drinking. 

“It’s your turn to buy Yaz,” Hayley nudged her. “Did I mention you are looking really great tonight? You should wear this kinda thing more often,” she gestured to the black lacy dress that Yaz had on. “Looking fine girl.” 

“She on the pull?” Jason joined in, winking at Yaz who rolled her eyes - these two were decent mates so she knew they were only joking. 

Yaz leant closer so they could hear her, “you’d be lucky.” She grinned and walked off to the bar. As she got closer she noticed that someone there looked familiar. Yaz had to look twice, given that the blonde had been invading her dreams frequently. Was she overtired? It was 1am. Well, there was only one way to find out - alcohol had a great way of increasing her confidence. She tapped on her shoulder.

When the blonde turned round there was no mistaking it was Jane, and she looked amazing. Yaz couldn’t speak for a second. 

_ Good gosh get your act together woman.  _

“Oh hi, um, PC Khan,” Jane spoke first, thank goodness. 

“Bit weird when I'm dressed like this,” Yaz chuckled nervously. “Call me Yasmin. I mean, I’m Yaz to my friends.” 

Jane nodded to the barman who handed her the drinks before turning her attention back to Yaz. “Alright, Yaz it is. You on the drinks round too then Yaz?” 

So they were friends then, cool, that was cool. “Um, yeah. Works night out, what about you?” 

“Playing third wheel to my friend and her boyfriend. Seemed like a good idea at the time,” she chuckled. “Can I get you one?” 

“I’ve got 5 to get so I might let you off that one,” Yaz smiled and noticed the barman going over so ordered quickly. “Are you taking those over or just standing here?” 

Jane shrugged, “just standing here I guess. I like the view,” she winked at Yaz. 

What was going on? Jane was flirting with her? No she was probably misreading the signals. Not exactly something she did very often, and nobody knew about her sexuality. Well - maybe her Mum knew, but they hadn’t actually discussed it. Jane was standing here in front of her, looking drop dead gorgeous in that jumpsuit, and Yaz so badly wanted to say something back right now but words were failing her. While she was trying to compose a sentence her drinks order turned up. “I’d um- better get these back. Good to see you,” Yaz managed to grab 3 of the drinks and walked off. 

This was ridiculous, why was she walking away? This was everything she wanted and she was walking away. There were still 2 more drinks at the bar to get, maybe Jane would still be there when she went back. “Oi Khan, you paying attention there?” Jason chuckled. “Took your time.” 

“Ah just take your drink and shut up,” Yaz replied and handed them out before almost running back to the bar. 

Jane wasn’t there. 

* * *

The next morning Jane was staring at her phone. Why didn’t she give the girl her number? Or go and find her? Or wait for her to get the other drinks? That way she wouldn’t be feeling so rubbish this morning. 

“Ergh this was a huge mistake,” Clara plonked herself down on the sofa. “How long have you been up?” 

“Dunno, a while,” Jane shrugged, not looking up. “What’s up with you?” 

“What do you think? I drunk like a fish last night, my head is banging. Is yours not?” Clara raised an eyebrow at her.

“Not really,” she scrolled through social media, not really sure what she was hoping for. “Boyfriend number 1 still upstairs?” Jane asked. 

Clara kicked her gently. “He still has a name, and yes. He is.” 

“Yeah I heard it last night, sure that didn’t fix the hangover?” she smirked a little. 

“You never look at your phone, what’s going on?” Clara changed the topic. Jane sat up a little awkwardly. “Is there someone on your radar?” She couldn’t reply to that. “Oh my gosh there is! Please tell me it's a girl I don't think I could handle you being straight," Clara chuckled and Jane threw a cushion at her. "Wow someone's touchy."

"Just leave it Clara, I'm going for a run," she threw her phone on the sofa and went off to get changed. When she came back down Clara tried to grab her attention but she left - without her phone. 

* * *

So maybe she drank too much last night, but that wasn't what Yaz's brain was focussed on. Jane Smith was once again the focus of her dreams and after last night's interactions they were getting quite intense. What did she mean by that comment? Was she hitting on her? Even sober Yaz still wasn't sure.

And then she was gone. They hadn't even exchanged numbers… was that her fault? She had panicked and walked away - stupid! She leant her forehead against the wall and shut her eyes. 

“Ha! Yaz is hungover!” Sonya laughed at her. The noise made Yaz’s head thump, but she couldn’t be bothered to argue. Instead she just grabbed her coffee from the side and went back to her bedroom, slamming the door, ignoring her sister’s objections from the other side. 

She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, the events of the previous night playing over and over in her mind. It’s not like she could do anything about it now anyway, it’s not like they’d arranged to meet up or exchanged num- 

Her eyes landed on her uniform hanging in the corner. It could still be there... would that be allowed? Maybe she was breaking all the rules, but at this point she was passed caring. Yaz jumped up and went to her top pocket, pulling out the piece of paper, staring at the number in front of her. She knew this was wrong, she was breaking so many rules. If Yaz was misreading this situation Jane could complain, she could lose her job. 

_ Hi. This might be completely out of order, and I’m sorry, but I still had your number from the sports centre.  _

Yaz deleted the message. Take 2.

_ Hi, it’s Yaz from last night. It was really nice to chat out of work. I’m sorry I just walked off, I kind of panicked. If you wanted to continue the conversation I’d be up for it?  _

Why was it so hard to write a text? 

_ Hello Jane, it’s Yaz. Sorry I know this is out of the blue, but I really enjoyed our chat last night. If you wanted to continue it sober I’d be up for it?  _

And send. 

* * *

Jane got back from her run and found Clara and her boyfriend lying on the sofa together. “Ergh, you’re disgusting,” she moaned. 

“Says the sweaty blonde standing in the hall,” Clara responded. “You left your phone by the way, it went off earlier.” 

“I’m sure it can wait, I need to shower,” Jane shrugged and went off upstairs. 

When she finally got back down Clara chucked her phone over, “nobody ever texts you unless it’s me, I’m intrigued.” Jane rolled her eyes at the comment and unlocked her phone. The text she read was not what she was expecting. “Woah what does that facial expression mean? Is it good? Bad?” 

“Shut up Clara,” Jane hissed and stood up, leaving the room and going up to her bedroom - all the while reading the text over and over. How did she have her number? Jane was positive she hadn’t given it yesterday so how-

Oh. Yaz was a clever girl wasn’t she? She already had her number. Good move Yasmin Khan. Wait, she needed to reply to this. How did she reply? 

_ I would love that!  _

No. Too keen.

_ Sure, that sounds great. Let me know when and where - would be great to get to know you out of your uniform! _

“Oh good lord no!” Jane quickly deleted what she’d just written. 

_ Yeah I’m up for that, would be great to chat out of work - and without alcohol. When is good for you?  _

Send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I love them too much!


	5. Chapter 5

“Things to do, things to do, things to do…” Jane jogged around the house tidying things that had already been tidied. 

When Clara nearly fell over her for the third time that morning she finally stopped her. “Will you please just sit DOWN?!” she shouted at Jane.

"I’m busy,” Jane scowled. 

Clara crossed her arms, “you’ve vacuumed the lounge twice. TWICE. What is wrong with you today?!” 

“Nothing is wrong, I’m just tidying up what’s the problem with that - you usually complain that I don’t,” she argued.

That wasn’t going to please her housemate. “Yeah, and now you’ve cleaned. The whole house. So stop, sit down, be lazy!” 

“I don’t want to! I need to do something,” Jane scowled and tried to escape from where Clara had her cornered.

“No! Not until you tell me what’s got you so wound up. And why cleaning anyway? Why can’t you tinker with that bike of yours?” she questioned.

Knowing there was no getting out of this, Jane had to think fast. “I’m waiting for parts for the bike. I just wanted to clean!” That was a rubbish excuse, she never wanted to clean. 

“I don’t believe you,” Clara raised an eyebrow.

“I gathered,” Jane tutted. They were at somewhat of an impasse now, and continued to stare at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move. While doing so, Jane’s phone went off from the other side of the room. Her head shot over to where it was and while Clara was distracted she managed to run over to it. 

Now she was interested. “What is it with you and that phone recently?” Clara followed her, trying to look at the screen. “You always look at it like it’s going to attack you.” 

“Maybe it is, you don’t know,” Jane hissed. “Anyway, it was just the bank,” she shrugged and locked it again. When she did she noticed the time, “wait it’s 11?! I need to get ready.” 

“For what?!” Clara screamed up the stairs after her, but to no response.

* * *

Yaz had barely had 2 hours sleep after her night shift - and maybe agreeing to an extra night just before she was going to meet Jane wasn’t the best idea, but it kept her mind off it. A cold shower and some good makeup skills should cover up the tiredness - at least she hoped as much. 

A bang on the door almost caused her to smudge her lipstick, but thankfully she saved it. “Yaz you’ve been in the bathroom for ages will you PLEASE hurry up,” Sonya complained outside. “Mum will you tell her?!” Yaz heard her storm down the corridor to the kitchen. Ignoring her sister’s protests she finished up her lipstick and calmly opened the door. “What the hell took you so long?” 

“I was just getting ready, calm down,” Yaz rolled her eyes at her sister and walked into the kitchen to grab her bag from the side. “Had to do my makeup.” 

“Which you do perfectly happily in your room every other day,” Sonya pointed out.

Yaz shrugged, “better lighting in the bathroom.” She checked through her bag to make sure she had everything.

“Since when did you care about lighting for your makeup? Wait do you have a date?!” Her sister gasped at this potential revelation.

Immediately she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and Yaz knew she had to make her excuses fast. “Work meeting. Got to go,” she grabbed her bag and got out of there - fast. 

Thanks to her sharp exit Yaz arrived a little early. She found a table in a quiet corner of the cafe and ordered a drink, sitting down. Should she have got one for Jane? Although she didn't know what she liked so maybe it would be weird. It was possible she was overthinking this just slightly. She stared down at her coffee, hands around the mug and tried to settle her thoughts. 

"You look like you're trying to break that mug with your bare hands." Yaz was disturbed by the voice above her. She jumped a little and looked up to see Jane grinning at her. "What did that poor mug ever do to you?"

Yaz took a moment to get over her initial shock of how gorgeous the woman in front of her looked before she could reply. “Oh I was just thinking,” she managed to get out. “Can I get you one?” 

Jane shook her head, “no don’t worry I’ve already ordered,” she sat down opposite her. “So what were you thinking about?” 

“Nothing exciting, just work and stuff,” she shrugged. “Sorry, hi, I’ve not really opened this very well have I?” 

The blonde laughed at her, “I think it’s cute. You’re very cute.” She stopped quickly to thank the waitress for bringing her drink over. “So come on then PC Yasmin Khan, tell me about yourself. Your family?” 

“Well at home it’s my Mum, Dad, sister Sonya, my Nani and me. I know living with my parents at this age is a bit cringe but I can’t really afford to move out at the moment,” she explained. “What about you anyway?” 

“I don’t really have family,” Jane told her. “I live with my best mate Clara who you met before, that’s kind of the extent of my life really. Work at the sports centre, as you gathered. I.. don’t really know what else to say,” she chuckled. “I’m not very good at this.” 

“It’s hardly my area of expertise either,” Yaz smiled nervously. “I mean I’ve literally never done this before.” 

Jane sipped her coffee, “never? Or just not with a girl?” 

“Kinda never? I guess? I don’t know like… wow I’m nervous,” Yaz blushed a little and hid behind her mug for a second. “Can we change the topic?” 

“You are much funnier out of uniform,” Jane laughed.

That was definitely a change of topic. “I mean, thanks I think… I don’t really try to be?” 

“Naturally funny, even better.” 

They started to settle into a conversation, slowly becoming less awkward and more friendly. Jane made Yaz laugh too, she was really bright and funny - maybe a little bit crazy but she liked that. Jane was different to anyone else she knew and Yaz loved it. They must have been there for a good 2 hours before either of them thought about moving. “I’m kinda hungry, did you want to go somewhere for food?” Jane asked. 

Yaz considered this. She was knackered, surviving off two hours sleep and had another shift tonight, but she also really wanted to spend more time with Jane. The woman was fascinating, she had so many random stories to tell and Yaz could listen to her for hours. "Sure, why not?" she smiled and downed the last of her third coffee.

"That's a lot of caffeine," Jane pointed out as they stood up. "Careful, you'll be getting palpitations soon."

"Alright doc," Yaz rolled her eyes but smiled. "Come on then, where are we going to eat?" 

* * *

They sat in the restaurant and continued their conversation over nuggets and chips. They swirled around various topics and joked around. Time flew by and Yaz looked up to realise it was almost 5. "Damn I'm gonna have to go, need to get ready for work."

"At this time of day?!" Jane questioned.

"Night shift," Yaz explained and stood up.

Jane followed, "don't you usually have a power nap before? Are you going to be okay?" 

Yaz felt a little twinge in her chest when Jane said that - she was worried about her? Why? "I'll be fine, I'll nap in my car." Jane widened her eyes a little making Yaz laugh - she was joking, of course.

"Well at least you slept last night I guess," Jane held the door open for her and Yaz bit her lip a little. "You were working last night weren't you?" 

"I got asked to go in extra," she explained. 

"You should've told me, I'd have sent you home much earlier!" Jane told her off as they started walking.

Yaz shrugged, "that's exactly why I didn't. Today was lovely, that'll keep me going tonight." 

"Oh I'm keeping you going tonight am I?" Jane winked. Yaz blushed a little, she'd noticed Jane had got note confident with her as the day went on. "You are so easy to wind up I love it." 

They reached the point at which they would head their separate ways and they both stopped. "We'll do this again soon, and this time you'll let me buy me a coffee," Yaz said firmly..

"Not sure about that, I don't often let people buy things for me until at least the fourth date," the blonde replied. "See you soon Yaz," she added before skipping off and leaving Yaz stood there thinking over the fact this was now most definitely - a date.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you're thinking - go on this crazy journey with me! Your kudos also gives me life and excitement to write more!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want cute? You can have cute.

Sheffield was not playing nicely tonight and when Yaz finally got her break at 2am she was completely done in. She made it to the break room and made up a pot noodle? It was relatively quiet in there which was a welcome step away from the chaos of a Friday night in the city centre. For the first time all night she checked her phone. First her Mum asking where she'd got to all day - Yaz decided to leave that one for now. Then Sonya teasing her - she ignored that too. Then there was one that jumped out. 

_ Thank you for today, I loved it. You're great Yaz! Have a safe shift, I can't wait to see you again. J x  _

She smiled at the message, that really cheered her up. 

"Oi oi Yaz is smiling at her phone." Jason burst in. "But you do look like shit." 

"Thanks," she replied and locked her phone. "I've had about 2 hours of sleep so I'm not surprised." 

He plonked himself down next to her on the sofa and gave her a concerned look. "You  _ always  _ sleep. I mean you literally have nothing else to do. What's up?" 

"I can always rely on you to make me feel good about myself Jase," Yaz rolled her eyes. "Nothing is 'up'. I was busy that's all, no time to sleep. Just pushing through with a lot of caffeine." 

Jason gave her an unconvinced look. "If you had plans why did you take the shift last night?"

"Because, as you so boldly put it, I have nothing else to do," she replied and then had some more of her food.

"Alright fair enough. Now onto you smiling at your phone…" Jason smirked but Yaz immediately shut him down, throwing a nearby cushion at him. "I'll get it out of you sooner or later!" He stood up to leave. 

"You can try," Yaz called after him as he opened the door. Jason stuck his tongue out at her before the door closed behind him.

After a little chuckle she sat back into the sofa and pulled her phone out again, rereading the text from Jane and forming a reply.

_ It was a really good afternoon, thank you. Sorry I couldn't reply sooner it's been a mad shift so far! See you soon x  _

That would do right? It would have to - time to get back to work. 

* * *

When Jane walked in and Clara announced she had finally submitted her monster essay, she knew they would end up down the pub. For once she didn’t even complain about being dragged out by her best friend, or the fact that her boyfriend just happened to be there too. They were having a great time before the fight broke out. None of them saw what happened, but suddenly there was shouting and chaos and they were stuck in a corner with no way to get out. 

The police cars arriving outside didn’t escape Jane’s attention and she glanced out the window, but she couldn’t see who was getting out of them. Part of her really wanted to see Yaz there, but a pretty large part of her also really didn’t - the fight looked nasty. They were thankful for the relative shelter of the booth they were in. When the police came in they could only hear the shouting, there was no way Jane could try and pick out Yaz among them all. People were being arrested, drinks were being thrown, it was completely mental. “Jane why on earth do you keep trying to look over the top, are you mad? Stay down.” 

“Sorry Mum,” Jane rolled her eyes. “Are you guys okay?” She noted that Clara was leaning into her boyfriend a bit more than usual. 

“Oh yeah this is just perfect,” Clara grinned sarcastically. Jane held her hands up apologetically. 

The noise level was slowly starting to drop as people were either removed or had left and all of a sudden there was a more obvious voice behind Jane. “Are you guys okay over here?” Of course it was. Jane hadn’t even turned around and she knew. “Oh, hello again,” Yaz spoke politely. “Sorry I don’t really have time to stay and chat. We’re trying to make a safe exit for you guys, I’ll be back when I can,” she explained and turned around to walk back. 

As she turned the guy came from nowhere and sprung on her, smashing the glass on her head. He was quickly apprehended by other officers, but Jane couldn’t stop herself. She acted on instinct, jumping up and running over to Yaz who was out cold on the floor. “Clara chuck my jumper over,” she called out. Clara didn’t move. “Look I know you’re scared but she’s bleeding. My jumper please!” She still didn’t move. Thankfully her boyfriend did and threw it to Jane who quickly used it as a compress on her head. “Dammit Yaz why didn’t you have your hat on,” she spoke under her breath. They’d already radioed for paramedic assistance so she could only hope it wouldn’t be long. 

“Is she still breathing?” Clara actually spoke up, pretty unhelpfully. 

“No I’m just staring at her lifeless body,” Jane gave her a disgusted look. 

“Funny joke,” Yaz mumbled, bringing Jane’s attention back to her. Yaz scanned the room before bringing her eyes back to the blonde kneeling over her. "You're very pretty." 

"And you've had a bang to the head," Jane replied, ignoring the raised eyebrows from Clara behind her. 

Yaz smiled, "yep. Doesn't change the fact you're beautiful." She sounded almost drunk which Jane knew wasn't a good sign. "You should wear lipstick more often," Yaz lifted her hand towards the blonde's face but Jane was quick to stop her. 

"Just lay still until the paramedics can get in okay? Moving isn't helping me keep pressure on your cut."

Thankfully Yaz settled a little after that, granted she did move her head to be lying on Jane's lap, but there was no point arguing with her right now - she needed to stay calm. 

Finally things started to settle inside the pub and the paramedics were able to step in. Jane talked them through what has happened and went to step away, but Yaz grabbed her hand. "Please don't go," she asked - sounding almost scared. There was no way she could refuse that, so Jane stayed. 

She told Clara to go home. She was shaken up and tired. Jane assured her she wouldn't be long and could get herself back and that seemed to keep her happy. In fact soon enough the only people inside the building were Jane, Yaz, the paramedics and 2 policemen who had just come back inside to see what was going on. "Do you know Yaz?" one of them asked her. 

"We're mates," Jane replied vaguely. 

"Good job you were here," the other replied. Jane simply shrugged, more intent on watching what the paramedics were doing. 

They took Yaz to hospital and somehow Jand ended up in the ambulance with her. When they arrived she was taken straight for a scan and only now could she focus on what had just happened. Her hands, her clothes, everything had Yaz's blood on it. Someone offered her a change of clothes and that's how she ended up stood in the family room wearing scrubs. Why was she even in the family room? She wasn't family. Jane wasn't actually sure what she was to Yaz right now but that was irrelevant - she just needed Yaz to be okay

When she finally got told she could go back in, Jane almost ran to the cubicle. The doctor told her that Yaz would be okay, there were no signs of any permanent damage on the scans so any effect were most likely concussion. She was asleep now, but that was okay apparently. Jane sat in the chair next to her bed and just waited, slowly drifting off to sleep herself.

Waking up in the chair was a bit of a shock, but Jane orientated herself and quickly checked on Yaz to see that she was still asleep. Her phone told her that it was just gone 3 in the morning. "You slept pretty well there," the nurse commented. Jane hadn't even spotted her. "She hasn't woken up, but all her observations are stable. We're going to move her up to the ward in a moment so we can keep an eye for a little while. You're welcome to go with her for now, they're going to have her in the side room." Jane nodded in response and the nurse left. 

She had a couple of messages from Clara letting her know they'd got home and that her boyfriend was staying over. Jane didn't bother replying given the time and sat back again. 

When they moved up to the ward she followed behind, settling in a new chair beside Yaz's bed. She looked really peaceful now. They'd cleaned up the blood and Jane had grabbed the hairbrush from her bag and sorted out her hair so she would feel a little more human when she woke up. She sat back, but had barely been there a minute when the door opened and Yaz's parents came in. Of course they'd been contacted, why wouldn't they have been? “They said she had a friend here, sorry I don’t think we’ve met,” Yaz’s Mum came over to Jane. 

“Sorry hi, I’m Jane. You must be Yaz’s Mum and Dad,” she stated the obvious. This was awkward, what was she meant to say? She could hardly announce how they met or how recently it was. 

“Yeah, I’m Najia and this is Hakim. Thank you so much for staying with her all this time, you didn’t have to,” Yaz’s Mum told her. 

Jane shook her head, “it’s fine, I wanted to. She was pretty confused when she first came round but they said there’s no permanent damage. Since we got here she’s slept but they said that’s okay.” 

“We’ll relieve you now, you look pretty knackered,” Najia told her.

Jane had no reason to argue, she knew that. She glanced over at Yaz once more, she’d be fine with her parents. “Thanks, those chairs aren’t as comfy as they look. She’ll be glad you’re here though. Guess I’ll see you around,” she smiled and left. 

* * *

When Yaz woke up she panicked for a moment, confused over where she was. Her Mum quickly appeared in view and told her what was going on. She said that her friend had gone home, that stuck in her brain. What had she said? What did her parents know? When did Jane go? Why did Jane go? Wait. Why was Jane there in the first place? She backtracked in her mind. In the pub, Jane was there with her friends. She’d been there, she’d held something on her head-

Yaz reached up to where her head had been bleeding, her Mum reassured her it was fine. She got back to what she was thinking. Jane was there, she’d said some stuff… oh lord what had she said? Was that why Jane had gone? Had she embarrassed herself? 

This was a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concussed Yaz? Great stuff. So, let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got out of control so... here it is. The ending isn't my fave but I've rewritten it about 3 times and this is wha you got.

2 days after the accident and Jane hadn’t heard anything from Yaz. She stared at her phone regularly but there was minimal activity. “Oi, don’t you have work soon?” Clara came into the lounge. “Have you actually moved from the sofa since I left for uni?” Jane shrugged but didn’t actually reply. Clara sighed and sat down opposite her. “What is wrong with you? Since the pub thing you’ve barely spoken, moved or even eaten.” 

“I’ve gotta go to work,” Jane went to stand up but Clara shook her head and pushed her back down. “What?!” 

“You are the most random, bubbly person I know Jane Smith and yet you’re not even talking to me. I’m your best friend - what’s wrong?” Clara asked, getting quite serious now. “Talk to me.” Jane scowled, staring at the floor. Feelings sucked, she never did understand them. “Jane! Come on what is it?” 

“It’s nothing! For goodness sake Clara why the constant interrogation? I need to go,” she stood up again. 

“It’s that girl isn’t it?” Clara called after her. Jane froze where she was. “The policewoman, you knew her.” 

“She dealt with me after the assault,” Jane replied, not turning around. 

Clara walked over to her, “and?” 

She took a moment to get her head around how to reply. “And then we saw her at the pub. She was scared so I stayed with her, that’s all. It’s the human thing to do.” 

Clara nodded, “it is you’re not wrong. But then again, you’re barely human.” 

“Are you done yet? I’m going to be late.” Jane finally looked at her, giving her a look before leaving the room.

* * *

Yaz was quite frankly tired of being on bed rest. She was home, but her family were driving her mad. “I’m fine Mum!” she told Najia for the tenth time in the last hour. What was worse was that her phone had been broken in the incident so she had no contact with the outside world, including Jane. A couple of colleagues had popped round with flowers, including Jason who had hung around for a bit but she was quickly tired out at the moment. 

Daytime TV was getting really dull so she gave up, switching it off and turning over to look out of the window. Every moment of quiet she found her mind going back to Jane. She had no idea how grateful Yaz was for her being there, no idea how much she wanted to thank her. In fact she just wanted Jane to be there. She missed her. Was that ridiculous? Probably. They’d only known each other for a few weeks and only  _ really _ spoken for the first time 2 days ago. 

_ Frick sake Yaz what’s wrong with you?!  _

Then she had a thought. She never threw away that piece of paper, it was in this room somewhere. Screw bed rest, she had a hunt on. Yaz jumped up (maybe a little too fast) and once she’d got over the initial dizziness she started to look. “Come on where are you?” she muttered as she looked around. Just when she got to the point of frustration she found exactly what she needed hiding under a pile of post. She got back into bed before calling her Mum in.

“Are you okay love?” Najia asked, looking concerned. 

Yaz resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Yeah fine, can I borrow your phone?” 

“Of course,” she handed it over. “Anything else I can get you?” 

_ Some peace and quiet? _

“No I’m fine, thanks Mum,” she smiled gratefully and waited for her Mum to leave the room before the made the call. 

The phone rang and kept ringing, 5 rings, 6… “Hello?” When Jane’s voice came across the phone Yaz let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. “Hello?” Jane said again. 

Right yeah, she had to reply. “Hi, sorry,” why couldn’t she speak. 

“Yaz?” Jane asked. 

“Yeah. Um, hi. I just found your number but I had to borrow my Mum’s phone - mine got broken the other night I… sorry I’m rambling,” Yaz rubbed her forehead. 

“Are you okay? I wanted to come back to the hospital but I didn’t know with your parents and everything,” Jane sounded a little nervous too which was mildly reassuring.

“It’s fine, honestly. Thank you so much for what you did for me, it means a lot,” Yaz paused for a moment, “and I’m sorry if I said anything terrible. I can only really remember some of it.” 

She really couldn’t remember the whole night no matter how hard she tried. Jane was nice enough about it though. “Hey it’s fine, don’t worry about it. The doctor said the concussion might have made you talk a load of rubbish.” 

“You really did look beautiful though,” Yaz added without thinking and quickly cupped her hand over her mouth. Was that too far? She didn’t have the concussion excuse anymore really. There was silence from the other end of the phone and… should she talk? “Sorry, I’m sorry that was too far I-” 

“No, no it’s fine,” Jane interrupted her. “I’m just um, not that used to compliments I guess. Listen I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to go, my work break is nearly over. Can I call you back later or…?” 

Yaz looked at the time, “Mum will be going to work soon so she’ll take her phone… you could come round after work though? I could do with a friendly face, these four walls are getting boring and I’m essentially on bed rest for a week. I can probably manage to make you a cup of tea or something...” 

“Sure! Tea at Yaz’s? Sounds amazing. Never done that before - Tea at Yaz’s. Or, well, um. Yeah.” Jane stuttered towards the end.

Laughing a little at her confused response, Yaz decided she should probably not comment on that. “I’ll text you the address, but don’t reply to this number we don’t need my Mum getting a hold of you that soon.” 

Jane seemed happy with that, “I’ll be round about 6. See you later Yaz,” she finished and hung up.

Finally, something to look forward to.

* * *

The rest of her shift went so slow. Jane was clock watching the whole time and the moment 5.30 came she was out of that building. She didn't have time to go home and change so her uniform would have to do - not like Yaz hadn't seen it before. It was a bit of a trek over to Yaz's place but she made it just before 6, knocking on the door gently. 

She wasn't surprised that Yaz didn't open the door herself, instead Najia appeared as the door opened. "Oh hello again, Jane right? Come on in - she will be pleased to see you.” 

Jane smiled and walked in. “How’s she doing? I suspect Yaz won’t tell me the whole truth.” 

Najia chuckled, “of course not. She’s a brave girl is my Yasmin. But she’s doing okay, healing slowly, just a bit bored of being here all the time I think. Hopefully you’ll cheer her up a bit.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Jane told her. “Um, which one is her room?” 

“Just there on the left, I’ll bring some tea in shortly,” Najia disappeared off and Jane went into the bedroom, knocking briefly before opening the door. 

Yaz sat up a little in bed when the door opened and smiled, “hey there.” 

Jane smiled and shut the door behind her. “Evening. How are you feeling?”

“Just grand,” Yaz joked. “Come and sit down,” she patted the bed. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to break,” she added when Jane looked somewhat nervous. Slowly Jane moved over and sat down on the edge of the bed, “oh come on sit properly - it’s a big bed.” Yaz laughed at her awkwardness, wincing a little. 

Jane jumped into action, “are you okay?!” 

Rolling her eyes, the brunette put a hand on Jane’s knee. “I’m fine, it just hurts a little sometimes. Don’t worry I’m on plenty of painkillers.” 

They both suddenly noticed where Yaz’s hand actually was and made eye contact for a few moments before she removed it. Jane did, however, give in and move to sit cross legged on the bed beside her. “How is recovery then?” 

“Slow. It’s only been two days and I’m already fed up, just want to be back at work,” she sighed.

“After what happened?!” Jane asked in shock.

Yaz shrugged, “I love what I do. I can’t stand just sitting still and doing nothing for this long. It’s so frustrating. I’m signed off for six weeks - SIX!” 

“Woah calm down you’ll break another rib if you’re not careful,” Jane told her. “I mean I’m not a criminal or anything but I can do my best to keep you entertained while you’re off.” 

“I’d like that,” Yaz smiled. There was a small silence before she spoke again, “thank you so much. Really, you didn’t have to do any of that - you could’ve put yourself in danger at the pub and then you stayed with me for so long. We’ve barely known each other 5 minutes and you still stuck around, that means so much.” 

Jane shook her head, “don’t be silly, I wanted to. I didn’t really want to leave to be honest but-” They were interrupted by Yaz’s Mum bringing two mugs of tea in. She handed them over, said a quick hello and checked on Yaz before leaving again. “Well - that.” 

“You probably made the right decision. I was a little disappointed when you weren’t there though,” Yaz blushed a little. “So after all this are we still on for that second date?” 

Going for a look of mock surprise Jane replied, “you mean this isn’t it?” 

“Oh yes, this is exactly how I imagined it,” Yaz rolled her eyes. “I’ve got plenty of time to think about what we can do so consider me on it.” 

Jane nodded, “I certainly will. Now, you got any good films we can watch?” 

Yaz grinned and pointed to her cupboard, “pick one. I’m totally up for a film night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've got: plans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing the Jane/Clara friendship almost as much as Jane/Yaz! Enjoy this one.

The visits became more regular over the next couple of weeks. Depending on when she was working Jane would either visit in the morning or the evening most days, and when she didn’t go over they would usually chat on the phone. Yaz’s accident had pretty much turned their relationship from 10 to 100 very quickly, but neither of them were complaining. 

Jane was just about to leave the house when Clara caught her. "You are meant to be coming out with me tonight," she told her. "In fact I've barely seen you in 2 weeks and it's getting ridiculous." 

"I'm busy," Jane huffed.

"You're always busy!" Clara stood in front of the door. "And you can't keep saying it's work because I went there yesterday morning and they said you weren't in."

"What are you checking up on me now!?" She replied angrily. 

Clara rolled her eyes, "you're not talking to me Jane. You're suddenly disappearing all the time with no response. When you are here you lock yourself in your room and now you're blowing me off!"

Suddenly Jane looked confused, "I'm not blowing you anywhere." 

Sighing, Clara gave up and sat down, giving up on the metaphor. “You’re letting me down. You promised you’d come to the show with me.” 

Jane cursed herself, she had completely forgotten about their plans. “Clara I-” 

“You forgot, like everything else you were meant to do this week. Just go wherever you’re going. I’ll call Danny,” she shrugged.

“No. Clara this is more important, I can cancel my plans. We’ll go tonight, I want to,” she told her. In reality she wasn’t that fussed about the show, but Clara had been so excited about it and Jane loved supporting her friend. Now she’d let her down. 

Clara didn’t reply straight away and she just stared at the floor. Jane walked over and sat down next to her, turning slightly towards her friend. “Clara I’m sorry. I got too wrapped up in my own life and I didn’t realise what I was doing. I’m so rubbish at noticing these things.” 

“I know,” Clara replied. “I know you don’t always see it, but I just hoped you might notice given we had plans. But thank you for apologising, are you sure you’re okay to go?” 

“Absolutely, 100%, definitely - I’m there. I might need to change though, not sure that it's a joggers kind of place,” Jane commented which made Clara smile a little. “There we go,” she nudged her a little. “Can we get ready together?” 

“Sure can! Let’s go,” she jumped up and they ran upstairs together. 

#-#-#-#

After the show they were on a high and decided to head out to a pub near the venue. They laughed and chatted, getting the drinks in turn. It had turned out to be a wonderful night and Jenny didn’t regret coming at all. Yaz had been completely understanding when she phoned too, so there was no reason to feel guilty. 

“So,” Clara put her drink down. “Where have you been disappearing to?” 

Jane bit her lip, “I um- well-” 

“Oh come on Jane, I know there’s a girl,” she rolled her eyes and grinned. “Please tell me it’s that police officer, she might be the only person who can control you.” 

“Not from her bed she can’t,” Jane replied without thinking and Clara, who had just taken another sip, nearly spat out her drink. It took the blonde a moment to work out why her friend was laughing. “No not like that! I just meant because she’s on bed rest and I-” 

Clara smirked, “someone’s flustered. So I’m right then,” she sat back and crossed her arms. 

“Yep,” Jane mumbled. “Look I was going to tell you it’s just all happened quite fast. She’s just bored at home so I said I’d keep her company when I could,” she shrugged. 

“Company eh?” she raised an eyebrow. 

Jane threw a beer mat at her, “grow up! We just watch films and chat, sometimes play card games. Besides, she lives with her parents that would be gross!” 

Clara laughed, “you’re so red. It’s kinda cute that you’re all loved up! Wait is it official then?” 

“Mmm, kinda since the day of her accident. Before that. We met up that day…” Jane looked around the room to avoid her friend’s reaction.

“I knew it! Jane Smith you dark horse. So when do I get to meet her properly?” Clara asked, finishing up her drink. 

Jane shrugged, “I don’t know. When she’s ready, when I’m ready. Whatever happens please don’t give her a hard time, I know what you’re like.” 

“Me?! I’m absolutely lovely,” she giggled. “Another drink?” 

Nodding, Jane watched Clara go and pulled her phone out. 

_ Clara knows… got me drunk and got it out of me! x _

Yaz replied pretty quickly.

_ Saves hiding it, you always could’ve told her! Aside from that… you’re drunk? ;) x _

Laughing at her phone, she quickly typed a reply.

_ Not that drunk - behave! You should be sleeping anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow x _

With that, she slipped her phone back away. 

#-#-#-#

When Jane came round the next morning Yaz let her in, finally able to move around a little. "Mum's gone back to work today," she explained. "You look like shit, by the way."

"Thanks," Jane mumbled as she came in. "Clara had a lot to answer for." 

Yaz laughed and went through to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on, "I'm not sure which of us needs more looking after today." 

"Tequila is bad. Very bad. Almost as bad as pears," she muttered, making Yaz chuckle even more. "What?" 

"Your mind is wonderful. How you go from tequila to pears I'll never know but I love it," Yaz explained before pouring the tea and eventually presenting a mug to Jane

Taking a sip Jane sighed, "tea fixes everything. It really does." 

"Come on. The sofa has blankets and the TV is better than mine," Yaz nodded towards the lounge and they both went in.

They stuck a film on and settled down. They were chatting for a while but Yaz was mid-sentence when she noticed Jane's breathing change a little and sure enough she had dropped off to sleep. Shortly after dropping off, on her unconscious state, Jane shuffled her position so she had her head on Yaz's lap. After a small adjustment to make this comfortable, Yaz let her lie there - paying more attention to the sleeping blonde than whatever was on the TV.

Jane slept peacefully for a good hour and a half before Yaz knew she had to wake her. It wasn't long till her shift started and she needed to eat beforehand. A half-asleep Jane stirred as she squeezed her shoulder a little. "Mmm what?" she murmured without opening her eyes.

"It's nearly 12. You need to eat before work," Yaz told her. "Looked like a good nap. You not been sleeping?"

Jane shrugged.

“Tell me,” Yaz absentmindedly stroked Jane’s hair. 

Somehow Yaz doing this meant the blonde was willing to tell her everything. “I’ve been having nightmares.” 

Yaz pulled a face of concern. “What about?” Jane looked away. “Me?” 

“That night,” she sighed. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t - it was you that got injured - but I just can’t stop thinking about what if I hadn’t been able to help or-” Yaz moved her hand, putting a finger over her lips. 

“Shush, it’s okay. Please don’t apologise. You know I deal with violence on a regular basis, I was doing my job. Before you start no it shouldn’t have happened, but it did. I’m okay with it, I’m over it, but that doesn’t mean you should. I didn’t even think. I’m so sorry I should’ve been asking you,” she told her. 

“I think you’ve had bigger things to think about love,” Jane sighed and sat up. “That’s probably the longest I’ve slept in one go for 2 weeks. You make me feel safe.” 

Yaz smiled, “good. That’s my job.” 

"You're very good at it," Jane smiled. 

"I should hope so too," Yaz stood up. "Come on, let's eat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments so far. They put a smile on my face and inspire me to write more! You guys rock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so they don't actually see each other in this chapter but there's some hella cute conversations with their best mates so give me a break please thanks.

Jane was getting fed up with Clara’s boyfriend being over all the time. They weren’t leaving her out, but quite frankly he was a  _ boy  _ and he was always in the way. Now Yaz was back at work, albeit on desk duty, Jane wasn’t seeing so much of her and she had to actually be at home. 

“Are you sulking again?” Clara sat down on the sofa and looked at Jane who was sat sideways in the armchair, legs over the side and staring at her phone. When she got no response she threw a cushion across the room. 

“Hey! Jane complained. “What was that for?” 

“Trying to get your attention dumbass, what’s going on in your head? Oh wait let me guess - Yasmin Khan.” Clara laughed.

Jane groaned, “will you give it a rest?” 

“No, I won’t, because you won’t tell me anything! Come oooon I need the goss,” Clara leant on the arm of the sofa and put her puppy dog eyes on. 

“How do you do that with your face? It’s not fair it shouldn’t be allowed! Your eyes just pop out!” Jane waved her arms as she spoke. “It’s weird.” 

"You're weird!" Clara replied. "Now tell me everything."

Jane sighed, "I hate you," she commented, but did give in. She wanted to talk really - maybe. She didn't really understand her own feelings at the best of times. “I really like her,” she blurted out. 

“I KNEW IT!” Clara jumped off the sofa for a moment. “Right then, have you told her?” 

“I don’t know… kind of? I haven’t said those exact words. We just have a lot of fun? I was so nervous on our first date but-” 

Clara was quick to interrupt her. “You’ve had a genuine date?!” 

“Yeah,” Jane replied before continuing, dismissing her excitement over this fact. “I was nervous then, but since she got injured and we spent all that time together it’s like we are really comfortable. She makes me feel… calmer, but in a good way. I feel like I forget all the bad stuff when I’m with her. It’s stupid I know, I can’t expect to be with her all the time, but now she’s back at work I miss her. I’ve not really got much of an excuse to go over and she doesn’t want her parents knowing...” 

“Damn this is serious,” Clara leant against the arm of the sofa towards her, “you  _ really  _ like her.” Jane nodded. “So invite her over after her shift! I’ll even go out if you don’t want me here.” Jane froze as she considered this. “For goodness sake text her or I’ll do it myself!” 

Jane immediately moved her phone away, “you are not doing that i know you too well. Alright I’ll text her. You don’t have to go out, but… please tone it down a little. I know what you’re like.” 

“Moi? I’ll be on my best behaviour. Now, I’m off to lectures - you need to sort your shit out if your girlfriend is coming over. I’ll see you later,” Clara jumped up. “Can’t wait to meet her!” she called back before grabbing her bag and leaving the house. 

* * *

Yaz was glad to be back at work, she was, but desk duty was really not her favourite thing. The paperwork was dull, always. Her brain was far from stimulated and weirdly she missed the domestics and pub fights. 

When her phone vibrated on the desk she was far more excited than she probably should have been, but when she saw who it was her face lit up. 

“Smiling at your phone again?” Jason’s voice came from the doorway. 

Yaz looked up, “oh hey! Thought you were out?” 

“I am. Well, I’m on break at the moment - thought I’d see if the paperwork had killed you off yet. Evidently something - or someone - is keeping you going. So come on, who is she?” he asked, perching on the edge of her desk. Yaz immediately shot a look up at him - she hadn’t told anyone about her sexuality. “Oh come on, we’re good enough mates for me to have noticed where your little glances go.” 

“I didn’t think anyone knew I-” she got a little flustered.

“Yaz mate, chill out. I couldn’t give a toss who they are if they make you smile like that,” he told her. “Now answer my question.” 

“She’s the woman from the pub, the one who helped me. I knew her before that though, it’s a long story, but I really really like her Jase,” she sighed and sat back in her chair. “She’s gorgeous.” 

Jason took a moment to remember who she was, “oh yeah! Well I’ll give you that one - she is gorgeous. So, give me all the gossip.” 

Yaz smiled a little, “hold on - I just need to reply to this.” She typed a quick reply to tell Jane she’d be over after work before putting her phone down. “While I was off Jane was round almost everyday. We watched so many films, chatted loads, she’d make me tea and keep me smiling. She’s really quirky and sometimes really eccentric and I love spending time with her.” 

“Oh my gosh Yasmin Khan you are serious about this,” Jason uncrossed his arms and leant forward. “Can I be your best man at the wedding?” 

“Jason!” Yas hit his leg. “I’ve got work to do,” she told him and pointed to the phone which was ringing. “I’ll see you later.” 

Laughing, Jason got up and left the room. Yaz smiled at her friend before picking up the phone. “Hello?” 

“PC Khan? There’s someone at the desk for you. Ryan?” the desk officer said on the other end of the phone.

“Thanks Harry,” she hung up and stood up, walking out to reception. Sure enough Ryan was stood there in reception. “Hey, you alright?” 

Ryan nodded, “yeah fine. Sorry I didn’t know how else to find you, I know you’re working. It’s just my Grandad has been bothering me about inviting you over since I mentioned we’d bumped into each other.” 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Yaz chuckled. “Yeah sure. What about your Gran?” 

He looked down, “she’s not with us anymore,” he said quietly.

“Oh gosh Ryan I’m so sorry I had no idea. Listen I’d genuinely love to come over. I need to get back to work but hold on…” Yaz held a finger up to tell him to stay put before going and grabbing a pen and paper, writing her number down. “Text me when and where and I’ll see you then. It’d be good to have a proper catch up,” she smiled. 

Ryan took the paper from her, “cheers. Sorry again, I just figured this was the most likely place to find you.” 

“Nah it’s fine, trust me I’m grateful to leave that desk for 5 minutes. Good to see you again,” she smiled and made her way back into the office. Was she getting a social life? Her parents would be so proud. 

* * *

Jane suddenly felt really nervous when Yaz had text to say she was on the way. Clara was sat on the sofa typing up an essay, “will you stop pacing?! You’ve spent a good proportion of the last few weeks with this girl. Jane, chill out.”

“I mean she was basically bed bound with no real ability to kick me out then,” Jane pointed out, nervously playing with her braces. 

“She’s voluntarily coming to your house Jane, and why the hell did you wear those things?” Clara groaned. 

Jane whipped around, “you told me to look smart and be comfy!” 

“Smart not crazy,” she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m confused, should I change? Is it not good enough?” Jane quickly panicked. 

The doorbell went at that moment. “Too late now,” Clara chirped. “Go on then - it’s traditional to open the door now.” 

“Right, yes, door,” Jane took a deep breath. “Please behave,” she muttered to Clara before leaving the room and going to the front door. Why was she so nervous? The other side of that door was someone she ultimately knew pretty well by now, but somehow that didn’t make it any better. Yasmin Khan was amazing, she was beautiful and clever and kind. She was incredible. And now she was the other side of that door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close... yet so far. Don't worry, the next chapter will be Thasmin CONTENT.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all the series 12 promo has got me seriously hyped for thasmin so have some more...

“Why do you look so terrified?” Yaz asked when Jane opened the door. “Did I mess up the time or…?” 

Jane shook her head, “no! No it’s fine, sorry, um - come in.” She moved out of the way so Yaz could get into the house. "Sorry I'm not doing very well am I? Can I take your coat?" 

"Sure," Yaz smiled and handed it over. "You don't need to be nervous, you know? I came over willingly," she chuckled. "Honestly you're so cute." 

"What me?" Jane asked, a little shocked. 

"Nope, me!" Clara popped up behind Jane and shut the front door. "Earth to Jane, you were letting all the cold air in!"

Jane rolled her eyes and moved to hang Yaz's coat up. "Yaz this is my insufferable housemate Clara," she growled a little at the brunette smirking across the hall from her. "I told you to behave." 

"I just came to shut the door," Clara shrugged. "Good to meet you Yaz, I'll go put the kettle on." She skipped off, leaving Jane and Yaz in the hall. 

"I'm sorry about her," Jane broke the moment of silence between them.

"She seems lovely enough, and you told me how good she's been about us so…" Yaz took a few steps towards her. "It's good to see you again."

Jane smiled, "you too. How's work going?"

"I'm glad to be back, but desk work is so dull. Did get back in contact with an old friend today though so that was good," Yaz explained. Jane guided her through to the lounge while Yaz continued. "We bumped into each other when he managed to catch a suspect for me a while ago. He popped in today to see if we could catch up properly."

"Regularly meet people at work do you?" Jane jokes. 

Yaz chuckled a little, "haha you're very funny. But no, we actually went to school together. Got on pretty well, Ryan was a laugh. Mum's always complaining I have no social life outside work so it'd be good to have a mate."

"You do have friends though…?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Of course, but mostly from work. My best mate, Jason, he's an absolute star. Knows me really well - to the point where he sussed you out today," she blushed a little. "I hadn't even told him I wasn't straight."

"It's annoying when your friends have you sussed sometimes, Clara's the same," Jane replied. 

Clara came back in with tea at that point, "you're like an open book Jane Smith. Easy as pie. If you need to know any of her giveaways Yaz just let me know. I'm an expert." Jane rolled her eyes and threw a cushion at Clara (once she had distributed the tea). "That's a pretty sure sign she's mad at you."

Yaz laughed, "you two are hilarious. How long have you known each other?"

"Too long," Clara quickly replied. 

Jane shrugged in agreement. "She has a point. But the real answer is about 10 years. Met at school after I moved here. Clara's parents were really good to me growing up and then we got this place together when we turned 18."

"She missed out the bit where she supported me through some really shit times too, wasn't all me doing the good work," Clara smiled. "I've gotta get this essay finished though so I'm going to camp out in my bedroom. See you later," she jumped up and grabbed her laptop, disappearing upstairs.

Yaz moved from the chair she was in to sit on the sofa beside Jane. "I've got too used to sitting next to you on my bed," she smiled. "So what was Clara talking about then?" 

"Her Mum died when she was 16, I basically moved into her house to help out for a while after that. It's no more than what I owed them," Jane shrugged. 

Yaz curled her legs up on the sofa, a hand around her tea mug and looked up at Jane. "What did you mean when you said they were good to you?" Jane looked down away from her. "You don't have to tell me," she added. "I understand if it's too personal, we haven't known each other that long." 

Jane shook her head, "it's not that. I trust you, it's just not something I talk about very often - my past that is." She took a sip of her tea before looking back to Yaz sat beside her. "I was in care all my life, as long as I can remember anyway. They moved me here when I was 12 and that's when I met Clara. We became friends and her parents were amazing, they'd let me stay over as much as I was allowed to. I hated it in the homes. Before they moved me here I would run away all the time, but Dave and Ellie helped me out so much I felt settled. I actually managed to get GCSEs and not get a criminal record - amazing. Sorry I'm babbling now aren't I? I do that when I'm nervous - got me into trouble a lot at school. Should I stop? I'm rubbish at social cues…" 

"No," Yaz told her. "Keep going." 

Jane tried to read her face to decide if she was serious. She seemed to be, so she did carry on. "When you leave care it sucks - I mean it really sucks. Nobody knows what to do with you and you don't know what to do with yourself, but Dave's friend worked at the gym and Dave knew I loved sport so he got me in. I got qualified as an instructor and stuff. Clara wanted to take a gap year and work for a bit so she suggested we get a place together and… here we are. Her gap year turned into two but now she's at uni doing her teacher training - mad fool. So yeah, that's me - only a semi-failure." 

Yaz took a moment to take it all in. She put her mug down on the table and put a hand on Jane's thigh. "You're amazing Jane, to get where you are with where you've come from. I'm so glad you had the support you did."

"Well it wasn't all plain sailing. Still isn't," she mumbled the last couple of words.

"What do you mean?" Yaz asked. 

Jane put a hand on top of Yaz's and looking down at them. "When people know you don't have a family they love to use it against you. When they find out you're gay as well… geez that's a lot of ammunition." She went silent. That gave Yaz a chance to think and that's when it clicked. 

"You know who attacked you that night," she looked up. "You said you didn't, why did you lie?"

Jane pulled her hand away. "I didn't lie Yaz," she told her. "I don't know who it was, but I could probably narrow it down more than I told you." 

Yaz didn't move her hand. "You can tell me, I won't put anything on the record without your permission." 

"There was a group at school who would say stuff all the time. As we got older it got more… physical. Once we left school it got more serious. There are more of them now too, I know there are. They just see me as an easy target. I guess I am really," she sighed. 

Now Yaz did change positions, kneeling on the sofa so could face Jane properly. She moved her spare hand to Jane's face, tucking her hair back behind her ear and making eye contact. "Don't ever think about yourself like that. You're strong and amazing and gorgeous. They are just jealous prats and if I ever come across any of them I swear…."

"Yaz you're squeezing my thigh," Jane interrupted her. 

"Oh, sorry I'm just getting angry," she moved the hand. "They're not going to touch you again, and if they even try I'm gonna teach you some excellent self defence," Yaz smiled softly. "Anytime I think about that day when you came in… I can feel the pain in my chest. I won't let that happen again."

Jane hadn't noticed the tears until Yaz wiped at one with her thumb. "You can't be there all the time," she replied quietly.

"No, but I can do my best. You can be yourself around me - always know that."

"You have realised what I'm like right? I'm wearing suspenders," she pointed out.

Yaz nodded, "I think they're cute." 

Jane grinned, "please tell Clara that later." 

"I will. But in the meantime I want to do something else…" she used said suspenders to bring Jane a little closer before leaning in, making sure she agreed before their lips touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS FRIENDS


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews guys, you are all the absolute BEST!!! I LOVE YOU. 
> 
> Also... I am sorry. I really am.

"Hey Clara- oh!" 

Jane and Yaz immediately jumped apart to opposite ends of the sofa. Yaz looked down at her hands while Jane looked up to the man in the doorway. "She's clearly not in here so why are you still stood there PE?!" Jane virtually shouted at him. 

"Geez chill out," he held his hands up and quickly left the room.

“Jane you didn’t need to shout…” Yaz spoke, although it seemed difficult to get her words out. “Who was that?” 

She didn’t get an answer straight away, however. Instead there was a squeal from upstairs and the sound of Clara running downstairs followed by, “you KISSED?!” 

Jane groaned and ran a hand back through her hair, “of course you blabbed,” she commented at the man who was back and stood directly behind Clara. 

“Clara heard you shouting,” he replied. 

“I certainly did, and I’ve told you not to call him that,” Clara glared at Jane. 

Yaz decided now was a good time to butt in. “Sorry, I’m still here. What’s going on? Who is this?” 

Clara took the answer this time. “This is Danny, my boyfriend and regular haunt of this house - which Jane knows. We’re on the same course.” 

“Okay… and the nickname?” Yaz asked Jane. 

“He’s doing teacher training too,” Jane shrugged.

“Yeah - maths!” Clara tutted back - this was clearly not a first time argument for them. 

“I still don’t believe it,” Jane replied. “Anyway he shouldn’t have just barged in here!” 

Somehow she regretted even asking. Danny looked incredibly nervous stood behind Clara and Yaz just felt awkward now. The two girls kept arguing and, with Jane distracted, Yaz stood up and made her way out of the room. 

She grabbed her coat from the hook and was about to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Yaz looked around and saw Danny behind her. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause all this drama,” he apologised.

Yaz shook her head, “it’s not you. Jane was out of order shouting at you and that-” she gestured towards the argument still going on in the lounge, “-is ridiculous. Are you staying?”

“Mmm, got work to do with Clara when she calms down,” he sighed. “They are best friends really, I’m just a bit of a sore point.” 

“Well you shouldn’t be,” Yaz told him. “See you around,” she replied and walked out.

* * *

She really didn’t want to go home and get grilled by her family, so Yaz tried something different. Ryan had dropped her a message to give her his number so it didn’t take long to find that and text him back to see if he was free. 

Less than 30 minutes later they were sat in Nandos ordering food and chatting. “So why the sudden contact?” Ryan asked.

“Honestly? I can’t face going home right now and I really needed a distraction,” Yaz told him. 

Ryan nodded, “fair play. So why do you need the distraction?” 

“Pass,” she quickly replied. “How are you doing? Fill me in.” 

“Oh nothing exciting, just working and stuff - only in a warehouse. There’s not a lot to fill you in on really,” he explained, taking a sip of his drink. “Since Gran died it’s just been me and Graham. We… didn’t get on so well for a while, but he’s alright really.” 

“You called him Grandad before?” Yaz asked. 

“That’s still quite new,” Ryan told her. “Took some time for me to accept, but he’s pretty sound. Anyway, what about you? Your family?” 

Yaz sat back while the food was put down, thanking the waitress before answering the question. “Same old, Mum and Dad are still always on my back, Sonya is really annoying and my Nani is the only one who actually listens to me. For some reason I do love them though,” she chuckled and put the sauce on her plate. “Living at home is getting a bit much though, that’s the next thing on my list.” 

“Moving out?” Ryan questioned before putting taking a mouthful of food.

Yaz nodded while she finished her mouthful, “slightly put on hold after the last few weeks of bedrest but I do need to start looking into it.” 

“Bedrest?” Ryan questioned. 

“Injury at work, all good now,” she reassured him.

They ate for a few moments in silence before Yaz took a break, “so you still in touch with anyone from school?” 

Ryan shook his head, “nah not really. Occasionally I meet up with James and Charlie but not that regularly. What about you?” 

“After the fun I had at school?” she rolled her eyes. 

“Fair point. I feel like I should apologise…” 

“Why?” Yaz questioned, waving her fork around as she did. “You didn’t do anything, you had your own difficulties to deal with. Anyway, it’s been years, we’ve both moved on. It’s good to get back in touch though.” 

Ryan smiled, “definitely. You were always a good one Yaz.” Yaz returned his smile but didn’t reply, finishing up her dinner. 

Throughout the meal, Yaz noticed her phone ringing. It was on the bench beside her and had lit up multiple times, although it was on silent. When she sat back after finishing eating and it was going again she sighed and turned it over. “Isn’t it important? That’s been ringing all night,” Ryan asked - so he had noticed. 

Yaz shook her head, “ _ that _ is the reason I needed the distraction. Should’ve turned the bloody thing off really.” 

“Someone’s really annoyed you huh?” Ryan asked, smirking. “Boyfriend?” Yaz’s eyes darted away for a moment. “Girlfriend,” he nodded. She looked down at the table now. “Ha! Knew it. Come on, who is she and what did she do?” 

“We’ve been back in touch for like 2 hours, you don’t need my dramatic problems,” Yaz chuckled. 

Ryan shrugged, “come on, what are friends for?” 

She took a moment to decide how much to share before giving in and telling him about Jane, how she felt and what had happened that evening. “She just… didn’t need to react like that. Especially after what had just happened. So I’m annoyed, and I’m making it obvious. I’ll text her later, but right now I’m trying to forget how pissed off I am.” 

Letting a breath out that even Ryan wasn’t sure he was holding, he sat back a little. “Well well Yasmin Khan you are in love!” 

“Seriously? That’s what you got from that? I  _ never  _ mentioned the L word!” Yaz felt her mouth go a little dry and grabbed her drink. Why were her palms sweaty? Was it warm in here?

Ryan laughed, “you are the definition of gay panic right now.” 

“If I had something to throw at you I absolutely would,” she scowled. “I thought you were meant to be supporting me.” 

"I never said that,” he chuckled. “Seriously though Yaz, you would not be that upset if you didn’t really like her.” 

“I suppose,” she sighed. “There’s a lot about Jane I still don’t know, I can tell that. I need her to tell me, I need to understand.” 

Ryan sat forward again, leaning on the table, “and she will. You haven’t known each other that long, but I’m sure she will - in her own time.” 

“Geez when did you get so wise?” Yaz moaned. 

“Oof a dumb joke,” he chuckled. “So how long you gonna leave her hanging?” 

Yaz looked at her watch, “a little longer. I want dessert,” she grinned. 

* * *

It was pretty late when she got home and thankfully her family had all retreated to bed. She quietly shut the door to her room and finally looked at her phone.

_ 13 missed calls. _

Owch. 12 of those were Jane, one was her mother. 

_ 23 texts. _

3 of those were her mother asking who when she would be home - maybe she shouldn’t have ignored her, but she’d make up an excuse in the morning. The rest were all Jane, getting progressively shorter as the evening had gone on - that was, until the last one.

_ I get the message, this will be my last message. I messed up - I’m sorry. I panicked, did tell you about the social cues thing… but that’s not a good excuse really. I ruined the moment in the worst possible way, I know that now. I’ve apologised to Clara and her boyfriend, we’re okay now. Yaz I know we’ve not known each other long but I really like you, I trust you. I never tell anyone my story, it makes me feel weak and vulnerable, but I don’t mind that around you. I hope we can sort this out, but I understand if I’ve scared you off. Goodnight Yasmin Khan x _

Yaz felt the tear rolling down her cheek and wiped quickly at it. It was too late to reply now, and she didn’t even know what to say. What had Jane Smith done to her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this is killing me, not gonna lie. Damn I love these two...

Jane couldn't sleep. She'd been lying in bed all night just staring at the ceiling and overthinking just about everything. Eventually she gave up and got out of bed, going down to the kitchen. When she couldn't sleep - she baked. It was Clara's fault for teaching her to bake in the first place, but now it was her go to hobby when she couldn't sleep, or was bored, or just fancied it. 

Maybe she baked too much…

Nah. Jane shrugged that thought off and grabbed ingredients from the cupboards, flicking the oven on as she went by. 4am baking was easy when you knew the recipes off by heart so she quickly got to work measuring and mixing. She wasn’t the tidiest in the kitchen, but it certainly felt like an art as she worked everything out and got the first batch of cakes in the oven. 

How she ended up on the sofa Jane wasn’t entirely sure, but when she was woken up she was definitely there. “Jane have you been midnight baking again?!” the call came from the kitchen. The clock read 09:11 and that meant… 

“Shit.” 

Jane jumped up from the sofa and double-checked the time. She was going to be late for work if she didn’t get on it. Clara walked into the lounge as she was standing there looking a bit dazed. “That’s quite a pile of cakes in there, I hope you’re taking some to work because we are not getting through all those.” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Jane mumbled as she tried to get her head around what had happened. “And I’m going to be late,” she quickly ran upstairs. 

“I’ll tidy up then shall I!” Clara called after her, laughing at her friend’s state. She started to tidy up when she noticed Jane’s phone in the corner. Curiosity got the better of her, although she tried to tell herself it was out of concern when she unlocked her friend’s phone. 

The screen opened on all the texts she had sent to Yaz last night. There were a  _ lot _ . The last one was longer than the rest and Clara skimmed over it. “Damn it Jane,” she sighed. Yaz still hadn’t replied either. Before she put the phone back down Clara grabbed a pen and paper and wrote Yaz’s number down, slipping it in her pocket - she needed a plan and it seemed like a good start. 

* * *

Yaz didn’t sleep. Well not much anyway. At some point not long after going to bed she threw her phone across the room in frustration and it still remained there when she awoke from her broken sleep to her alarm. The last thing she felt like today was work, but not going wasn’t really an option so she forced herself out of bed and into the shower, ignoring her sister’s remarks about how she’d gone to bed in her clothes. 

Once she got to work, Yaz felt somewhat useless. The computer screen was difficult to focus on in her tired state and the more she tried, the more her mind would wander off to thinking about Jane. Thankfully she managed to get through some menial tasks throughout the morning and her lunch break did finally make an appearance. She grabbed her coat and threw it on over her uniform to make her inconspicuous before going out for some fresh air.

The last person Yaz expected to find outside the station was Clara. “Oh finally, I wish I’d stuck with the phone number plan now it’s freezing out here.” 

“I… don’t think I follow?” Yaz answered. She was hoping to get her mind off Jane and now the blonde’s best friend was stood in front of her. “Are you okay? Do you need help with anything?” 

“I’m not here to report anything, I’ve been waiting on you,” Clara explained. 

“Well you got lucky, I don’t normally leave the building for my break,” Yaz told her. “If Jane has sent you here I’m still trying to decide what to do.” 

Clara shook her head, “she has no idea I’m here. I didn’t get a lot out of her to be honest this morning, but she had been baking in the middle of the night so here,” the brunette handed her a box of cakes, “need to get rid of them somehow.” 

“Thanks? I think?” Yaz took the box, still pretty confused.

“Jane bakes when she’s stressed, often when she can’t sleep. Last night was intense, there were at least 3 batches there. She also left her phone on the side and I saw her message to you,” Clara told her. Before Yaz could argue about privacy Clara jumped back in. “I get why you haven’t replied yet, and I get why you’re angry, but there’s a lot you don’t know about Jane yet. She cares a lot - too much sometimes. She can get overprotective of people she cares about because she’s scared of losing them. I think that’s what happened last night. I didn’t help, the way I reacted to Danny telling me about you guys was a bit over the top.” 

“That doesn’t excuse the way Jane spoke to Danny,” Yaz replied, staring down at the floor and leaning against the wall. 

Clara nodded, “I know that, but they have a rocky relationship. It’s hard for her to trust new people, especially when they’re her best friend’s boyfriend. It took a long time to convince her he wasn’t going to try and kidnap me,” she sighed. “Look Yaz, it’s not my place to tell you everything but just trust me on this - she will be absolutely kicking herself for letting you down. Jane  _ really  _ cares about you - and remember what I said about her not trusting easy? Well she clearly already trusts you.” 

“It’s the uniform, everyone does,” Yaz shrugged.

“God you’re as bad as each other,” Clara said, beginning to lose the will. “Just promise me you’ll speak to her at least once more before you make any decisions.” 

Yaz opened her mouth to reply when they were interrupted. “Yaz what the hell are you doing out here it’s freezing!” Jason came running up the steps to where her and Clara were stood outside the doors. “ _ You  _ are meant to be looking after yourself.” 

“Oh shit Yaz I totally forgot,” Clara apologised quickly. “I’ll go, you need to rest. Just think about what I said?” 

Yaz simply nodded before Clara left and let Jason guide her inside. “I only went to get some fresh air,” she told him.

“For how long? You’re shivering,” he tutted. “Come on, I’ll make you tea and you can tell me who that was - she’s kinda cute.” 

“She’s taken,” Yaz chuckled - only now noticing that her ribs kinda hurt. 

“Oooo is that-” 

“No!” Yaz replied, not wanting to hear her name right now. “That’s her best friend, and I don’t want to talk about it,” she told him. “But tea, I’ll take that.” 

* * *

When work finished Yaz changed back into her civvies and left the building not actually sure where she was going to go next. She got in her car and sat there for a few minutes, trying to make a decision. 

Finally she made her mind up, and before she changed it Yaz started her car, turning left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will she go ;).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys got the reference and I'm really proud. Good work. Enjoy this chapter as a reward!

When Jane got home from work she immediately walked up to here room, throwing her bag down and lying down on the bed. It didn’t take long for Clara to knock at the door. “Go away,” Jane told her, hugging her pillow. Ignoring her friend’s instructions, Clara opened the door. “Why do you even bother knocking?” 

“Incase you’re naked duh,” Clara replied and plonked herself on the end of the bed. “Are you just going to sulk now?” 

“Probably,” Jane replied honestly, refusing to move from her position staring at the window. 

Clara sighed, “at least come and have some dinner.” No response. “Fine, but I’ll leave some for you if you get hungry later. There’s no way you can go without eating,” she told her and stood up - leaving the room. 

* * *

Yaz pulled up outside the house and almost immediately felt a punch in her chest. Had she made the wrong decision? There was still time to turn around but- 

There was a knock at her car window causing Yaz to jump. She looked up and saw Clara stood there, eventually rolling down the window once she’d gathered herself. “You like to keep me waiting don’t you,” Clara told her.

“Well you don’t seem to tell me you’re doing so,” Yaz replied. “Look I don’t know if I should be here.” 

“You absolutely cannot go now, I’m losing the plot in there. She hasn't left her room since coming home, she won't eat, I still have a house full of cake and I'm a little scared it might have bred by the morning if we don't intervene," Clara was practically begging. 

Yaz sighed, "fine. I can't stay long though, I'm supposed to be at a family meal tonight." She shut the car window and grabbed her bag before getting out. 

Leading her into the house, Clara took her coat and then showed her upstairs to Jane's door. "Good luck," she told her before disappearing into her own room. 

Yaz took a deep breath and knocked at the door. "Go AWAY Clara," Jane scowled from the other side. The tone of her voice sounded angry, but mostly sad. Taking a small leap of faith, Yaz decided to open the door anyway. "Swear to god I need to put a lock on that thing." 

"Jane…" Yaz decided to get her attention before she moved any further.

The blonde froze slightly on hearing her voice, almost like she didn't believe it, before sitting up and turning around. "Yaz I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." 

"It's fine," she shut the door behind her and walked over, standing a little awkwardly at the side of the bed. "I can't stay long I'm meant to be at a family meal but… well, Clara came to see me earlier. She really cares about you."

"I know," Jane curled her knees up to her chest. "She's the best." 

"Yesterday was a lot Jane. You really went off on one and after what had just happened-"

Jane cut her off, "I'm sorry. I panicked and ruined everything - I'm good at that." 

"Why did you panic? What were you thinking?" Yaz asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You can talk to me you know? If we are serious I want to know everything - I was to help." She placed a hand on Jane's knee to show her she was there. 

Jane finally looked at her when she did that. “I was scared. Scared of your reaction, scared of having messed it up, scared of saying the wrong thing to you, scared of losing you…” she faded off. “I did just that though. All of it. I messed up and said the wrong thing and lost you all in one go." 

Yaz shook her head, "you haven't lost me. I just needed some time to think and-" she paused a moment. "I didn't know what to do, but that's when I didn't have all the facts. It took a lot for me to do what I did last night and what happened after was… well, it was a lot. But you didn't mean it - I can see that. I just want to help you Jane."

"Many have tried," Jane replied. 

"Well I'm not giving up," Yaz told her sternly. "I've seen how you can be, I'm going to drag that caring soul out if it kills me."

That got her attention. "Please don't actually die though, I would hate to be the cause of that."

Yaz couldn't help but chuckle, "don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Really. Now can we start again?" Yaz asked her. 

"Sure. I'm Jane and-"

Now she really laughed. "Not that far back," Yaz rolled her eyes and moved over on the bed. "Just last night…" she pulled the blonde closer and slowly caught their lips together.

Neither of them wanted to let go but eventually they had to part for breath. Jane pulled Yaz closer, burying her head in the brunette's neck and nuzzling softly. When she sighed with happiness the breath on Yaz's neck gave her a warm feeling inside. Carefully Yaz guided Jane to lie down on the bed and their arms wrapped around each other. "You're tired, sleep," Yaz told her. 

"I don't want to," Jane mumbled into her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere," Yaz replied. Her Mum could kill her later but she didn't care. "Just sleep."

"Mmmmkay," Jane almost whispered before she dropped off. 

Somehow Yaz managed to fumble her phone from her pocket and send a quick text to her Mum, giving some excuse about being stuck at work before chucking it out the way and watching as Jane slept peacefully

* * *

Jane woke up the next morning and smiled at the arm draped over her stomach. Yaz was fast asleep, nestled into her chest - they'd obviously swapped positions in the night. She could hear Clara moving about downstairs so made the decision to go and make tea for when Yaz woke. 

Carefully removing herself from the police woman's grasp, Jane snuck out of her room - making sure to shut the door behind her. When she got downstairs Clara was leaning against the kitchen counter, brew in hand.

"So she didn't leave then," she smirked at Jane.

"Nope," Jane quipped back, putting an emphasis on the 'p'.

Clara raised an eyebrow, "good night?"

Jane studied her friend's face for a moment to work out what she meant. It finally clicked. "Not like that! God Clara it's not all about sex."

"So what exactly did you do?" Clara questioned. 

"Chatted, apologised, slept… it was nice," she told her honestly and started to make the tea. "Speaking of apologies - I'm really sorry about last night." 

Clara shrugged, "forgotten. I'm just glad you two sorted things out." 

"Thanks for your help there by the way," Jane told her. She grabbed a tray from the cupboard and found some fruit, yoghurt and croissants from the cupboard. Clara didn't even argue that they were hers. 

"Don't mention it. Now go enjoy your breakfast in bed," she smiled and disappeared off into the lounge.

When Jane got back upstairs she pushed the door open to find Yaz just stirring. "Morning," she smiled softly, putting the tray down and sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. "You look gorgeous."

"I look like someone who just slept in their own clothes," she mumbled. "Where did you go?"

"Breakfast," Jane nodded to the tray on the side. "Neither of us ate last night so I brought a variety."

"You didn't have to," Yaz smiled. "It looks lovely thank you." 

"Consider it a thank you for giving me a second chance," Jane told her. "Now shove up I'm starving." 

Yaz laughed and sat up, shifting over so she could join her on the bed. "You working today?" Yaz asked.

"Mmmm, late shift," she sighed. "You?"

"Nights. I win," Yaz chuckled. "Night shifts on desk duty - can't say I'm looking forward to it much." 

Jane handed her the tea and a bowl of fruit and yoghurt. "I'd offer to keep you company but I think I'd have to get arrested to do that."

"Mmm and talking to you through a door isn't much fun either. Means I'll be sleeping tomorrow too, sorry," she smiled apologetically and started on her breakfast. 

"You could always sleep here," Jane suggested almost without thinking before realising what she said. "Not that you have to I'm not trying to be too forward I just thought because Clara will be at uni so the house would be quiet and-"

Yaz chuckled at how fast she was talking and quickly interrupted. "That would actually be really good. My sister doesn't understand the concept of quiet. If you're sure that's okay?" 

"Yes of course. Why do you keep laughing?" Jane asked.

"Because you make me happy," Yaz smiled and kissed her cheek quickly before going back to her food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life thank you xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 sleeps until Christmas! Time for some drama... what? You thought it was going to be all plain sailing?

Yaz returned home when Jane went to work. She was fully expecting what came next, but she was in too good a mood to care.

"Where the hell have you been Yasmin Khan?!" Najia appeared in the hall the moment she shut the front door. "You text saying you're late at work and then don't come home all night?!"

"Mum seriously chill out. It got late and I didn't want to drive home so Jase took me back to his and I stayed over there on the sofa. Sorry I should've text but I was knackered," she told her calmly. Yaz didn't enjoy lying to her Mum but now wasn't the time for this discussion.

Her Mum wasn't convinced, her face showed that, but she let it go. "You working tonight?"

"Yep. Gonna shower, sort some stuff out and then I'll nap before my shift so  _ please  _ try and shut Sonya up when she gets back," Yaz requested. 

Najia shook her head in despair and went back to what she was doing. Yaz quickly got herself in the shower and not too long after she was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and reflecting on what had happened. Everytime she thought about it her heart fluttered a little. Just thinking about the way Jane nuzzled into her neck made her sigh with happiness and yet at the same time she already missed her greatly. Slowly she shut her eyes and dropped off, smiling as she did.

* * *

Things were going well at work considering it was a night shift at the front desk. The usual supply of drink drivers, petty thieves and assaults trickled in but it had been a relatively quiet night. Yaz was working her way through some paperwork when it all kicked off on the radio. The tone of the voices made her turn it up a little. They were talking about an attack on two females by a man in his mid 20s. The description made her feel sick - it sounded like a hate crime. 

Soon enough it came over that they’d caught him and were bringing him in. Yaz sighed in relief that he’d been caught, but her relief was short lived when her phone rang. It was Jason, and he was on duty, so he was calling for a reason.

“Yaz hey, look I can’t talk long but we need you down here. I’ll text you the location,” he quickly got out, sounding out of breath.

“I’m not meant to leave the station Jase you know that,” she replied - a little confused.

“I know that, but just trust me on this. Blue light if you have to, just get here fast,” he told her and hung up. No sooner had he hung up, Yaz got the text through. Suddenly she felt sick - it was the location of the attack. She quickly went and grabbed keys, explaining to her supervisor that she had to go and running out before anyone could ask any more questions. 

The use of the lights and sirens was questionable but Jason had suggested it and Yaz wasn't going to argue if it got her there quicker. It wasn't difficult to find the scene given the large number of people still there. When she parked up, Jason ran over to her. "Hey, you alright?"

"No, what's going on? Why didn't you tell me anything on the phone?" Yaz asked. 

Jason put a hand on her shoulder. "Look I didn't want to drag you down here but she's refusing to go anywhere or talk to anyone else," he slowly moved to reveal where Jane was sat on the pavement. Yaz went to run over but he stopped her. "She's not hurt Yaz, well nothing major, but her friend was." 

"Clara? Is she okay? Where is she?" Yaz scanned the area.

"She went in the ambulance - tried to fight the guy off I think. Broken arm and general cuts and scrapes but they weren't sure about internal bleeding," he explained. "We need Jane to talk to us." 

Yaz nodded, "okay. I get it, I'm okay." She had to reassure Jason a couple of times before he let her go and she could walk over to Jane. There was another female officer with her but Jane was clearly ignoring her. "Thanks Claire," she nodded to her colleague who stood up and walked away. Yaz took her place and sat next to Jane. "You gonna talk to me?"

Having clearly zoned out for a moment Jane looked round and when she spotted Yaz she quickly hugged her tight. "You came," she whispered into her ear as they hugged.

"I did, but I'm on duty too," she replied, kissing her cheek quickly as she was out of sight but then carefully moving her back. "We need to know what happened."

Jane went back to wrapping her arms around her knees, chin on top as she stared out at the scene around her. "Can we go somewhere else?" 

"We can go back to the station… or the hospital?" She suggested.

"Station is fine," Jane mumbled. 

"Alright hold on," Yaz went to stand up but Jane grabbed her arm. She looked terrified. "I'm just going to speak to Jason, he's officially my partner when I'm not hauled up behind a desk. You'll still be able to see me, promise." 

That seemed to do the trick and Yaz was released to stand up. She went over to Jason who was waiting patiently by one of the cars. "She won't talk here, I'm gonna take her back to the station - it's too cold out here anyway. You okay to come with?" 

"Yeah Nathan meet me back at base. Want me to drive and you can go in the back?" Jason asked.

"You're a star," she smiled and chucked him the keys before going back over to Jane. "Jason's gonna come with us - I can't take you on my own. He's a good one I promise, my best mate." 

Jane took a moment to look at him and then back to Yaz. "If you trust him then so do I," she replied and stood up. "I know you'll keep me safe."

"Always," Yaz told her before guiding her to the police car.

* * *

Once they got to the station Jason made them both a cup of tea before leaving Yaz with Jane. Her supervisor was in the viewing room behind, there was nothing Yaz could do about that.

"How are you feeling?" Yaz asked, sitting down beside her at the table - sitting across seemed wrong in this situation. 

“Watched,” Jane replied, looking to the one way glass behind them.

“She has to be there Jane, I’m not qualified to do this on my own. But it’s okay, honestly. You’re safe now I promise,” Yaz told her. “Can you tell me what happened now?” 

Jane wrapped her hands around the cup and looked into the tea. “It was another one of the guys from school. He’d obviously had a drink and he saw me and… he just went crazy. He was screaming insults and then it started to get physical. Clara’s always been defensive and she tried to fight him off but he’s a big guy. I tried to get involved but he pushed me out and I ended up on the floor… I could only watch and… I should have helped more.” 

Ignoring all the rules, Yaz immediately pulled her in for a hug. “Hey, come on, I know you will have done what you could. Everyone reacts differently in these situations.” 

Immediately Jane relaxed a little in her arms. “I let my best friend get hurt Yaz, that’s not okay.” 

“Is that why you didn’t go to the hospital? You think you let her down?” Yaz asked and Jane nodded. They separated again but Yaz made sure they stayed respectfully close. “You haven’t let her down Jane, she’s your best friend and she was looking out for you. Clara loves you and will clearly protect you at any cost - that’s what best friends are for.” 

“But I’m fine and she’s in hospital - it wasn’t her fight!” Jane almost spilt her tea as she got more animated. Yaz carefully took it from her and put it on the table. 

“When you care about someone their fights  _ are  _ your fights Jane. They want to protect you, they’ll do anything for you. If it was the other way round would you have stood back?” she asked. 

Jane thought for a moment, “I guess not.” 

“So can you see why she might have done what she did?” Yaz questioned. 

“Yeah,” Jane sighed. “I should be there shouldn’t I? I’m just hiding… I need to see her.” 

Yaz smiled a little and put a hand on her knee, “I’ll get it sorted. Reckon you can do your formal statement first?” Jane nodded. “Come on then, I’ll take you through.” 

They stood up together and Yaz went first to open the door. Suddenly there was a thud behind her and when she turned around, Jane was on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Merry Christmas? (I'll update soon I promise)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all !!! Hope you all have a good one whatever you're doing xx

“Shit Jane no,” she rushed over. Immediately her supervisor ran into the room. “Call an ambulance,” Yaz quickly shouted and started assessing the blonde in front of her. She was breathing, but she was out cold. Her resp rate was high, her pulse was racing and she felt so cold. Something occurred to Yaz and she quickly checked over Jane’s head - sure enough there was evidence she could have hit it when she fell. No sooner had she done so Jane suddenly started shaking. “No no no you don’t get to do this to me come on…” 

Thankfully the paramedics ran in. She was grateful for their quick arrival and how quickly they got to work. Jason also appeared, much to Yaz’s relief. He put an arm around her and Yaz gripped onto him like her life depended on it. “I’m sorry, I should’ve forced her to get checked out.” 

Yaz shook her head, “it’s not your fault. She’s incredibly stubborn.” 

“You two sound like an old married couple already,” Jason told her and Yaz smiled slightly before going back to worrying about Jane who had finally stopped fitting. “Did she talk to you?” 

She nodded, “lucky I was recording given we didn’t get round to the official statement,” Yaz glanced over at the device sat on the table which was still on. “Jase I’m so scared.” 

Before he could reply one of the paramedics came over to them, “we’re going to have to take her in. Does she need escorting?” 

“No she’s not under arrest, but are you going to go with her Yaz? As her friend?” Jason asked. When Yaz hesitated he added, “I’ll follow you in if you want.” 

“Okay, yeah… she shouldn’t be alone,” she spoke quietly. “I need to see Clara.” 

They made their way out of the room and out into the reception area. As they did Yaz noticed the suspect at the desk being officially checked in. He looked over at them and she was certain there was a smirk on his face. She couldn’t help herself. “You did this!” she launched across the room before anyone else noticed. “I hope you’re happy with yourself because I’m going to make sure you go away for a long time,” she hissed in anger. 

Jason finally caught her, “Yaz come on don’t do this. He’s not worth it,” he grabbed her shoulders to guide her away.

“Only getting what she deserves,” the man torted back. Thankfully Jason pulled her back before Yaz could respond, but she felt her fists clenched at her sides. 

“He just said that under caution Yaz so that’s great but please don’t put your job on the line,” Jason told her. “Come on - Jane needs you.” 

* * *

They wouldn't let her in to Jane after they arrived so Yaz immediately went on a hunt for Clara. She found her in cubicles looking a little beaten up with her arm now in a cast. Danny was sat beside her, holding her good hand as they chatted. 

"Oh hi, I've already done my statement-" Clara started but Yaz shook her head.

"I'm not here on official business," she told her. "How are you doing?" 

"Been better, but I'll live. The painkillers are fab," Clara smiled but it didn't last long. "Have you seen Jane? She wouldn't come in…" 

Yaz sighed and shut the curtains around the cubicle. "That's why I'm here. I persuaded her to come down the station and talk to me, but then she…" Yaz had to take a deep breath, "she collapsed. They're treating her now but she fitted as well, must have hit her head when he pushed her down." 

Clara quickly sat up. "What?! Is she okay?!"

"I.. don't know right now. But they're looking after her. Please be careful I don't need you on the floor as well," Yaz told her. "Clara she told me what happened. You put yourself in a really dangerous position." 

"It was me or her, and she's been through enough recently. I'm fine, honestly. I just didn't do enough to protect her," Clara looked down. 

Yaz quickly went to her side. "Hey don't be silly. You weren't to know what would happen. Jane has a great best friend in you and I for one am so grateful you were there."

"She was talking about you the whole time we were walking. I've never heard Jane talk about someone like that in all the time we've been friends. Finally she sounded properly happy and then… it happened.” Danny tried to wipe a tear from her cheek but she pulled away.

One again Yaz intervened. “Let him help you Clara, you do deserve it whatever you think.” 

“How did you-” 

“I do this as a job remember,” Yaz told her.  “Is that why you’re holding it together so well?” Clara asked.

Yaz felt herself almost laugh, “it’s a great persona, believe me.” Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, glancing at the screen - it was Jason. “I need to go, but I’ll come back when I know more - I promise.” She ran out, glancing at her phone again as she did and speeding up.

_ Get here now.  _

* * *

Jane was screaming and trying to get out of the bed when she arrived. Yaz ran over to her and grabbed her hand, “hey look at me! Jane!” 

The blonde, on hearing her voice, looked over at her. “I need to go, I can’t be here, I’m fine and I need to go.” 

“No. You don’t need to go and you do need to be here. You collapsed Jane, you scared me and what you  _ need  _ is checking over!” Yaz put her authoritative voice on and it seemed to work as Jane stopped fighting them. “Good. Lie back now, let them treat you.” 

“I feel fine,” Jane moaned but did lie back. “Well my insides feel a bit funny and I think I’ve got two hearts but I’m fine.” 

Yaz glanced at her monitor, her heart was going rather fast. “Just relax Jane, let someone help you for once - please?”    


“Is Clara okay?” she suddenly asked. 

“I’ve just seen her, she’ll be alright. Danny’s with her,” Yaz told her. 

Jane nodded, “don’t leave me,” she muttered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Yaz told her. “Just please listen to the doctors?” 

Finally Jane let them get back to work. As promised, Yaz didn't leave her side away any point. Things eventually settled down when all the tests were done and sorted. Jane was on a few drugs by this point and it was beginning to show. "You know you're gorgeous right? I  _ love _ that uniform on you," she giggled

Yaz felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Maybe you should rest now. I need to go and tell Clara what's going on." 

"I can go!" Jane tried to sit up but Yaz crossed her arms and shook her head. "You're mean," Jane grumped and sat back again.

"Just shut your eyes for a while now things have settled down yeah? I'll wait till you fall asleep," Yaz relented and leaned gently against the bed, absentmindedly stroking Jane's hair back to soothe her. 

"Mmm that's nice…" she mumbled, but unsurprisingly it wasn't long before she had dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Clara was quick to sit up when Yaz returned. She was on her own in there now. "Is she okay? You've been gone awhile I didn't know if-"

"She's sleeping now, but she's okay. They're waiting on test results. Quite frankly I think she's just high on medication right now," Yaz rolled her eyes. "Anyway, how you doing?"

"Yeah I'm alright, they're gonna discharge me soon - all my scans came back clear. Danny's just gone to get me some decent clothes. How are you doing?" Clara asked.

Yaz looked confused. "Nothing happened to me I'm fine."

Clara rolled her eyes, "you really are as bad as each other. I've spent too many years as Jane's best friend to be fobbed off like that." 

"I have no reason not to be. I've really not known you guys very long after all," Yaz shrugged.

"Spoken like a true woman in denial," Clara replied. "What are you even doing here Yaz?" 

"Checking up on you…?" Yaz replied, still a bit confused.

"And yet you're absolutely itching to get back to her," Clara chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not offended, I'm glad someone's there for her and I'm very glad it's you, but I am worried that you're not thinking about yourself." 

"I'm fine! Look I'm gonna get back. I need to check in with work too. I'll keep you updated," she quickly said before leaving the room.

Clara watched her go. "It'll all end in tears…" she sighed. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Enjoy. Little angsty but hopefully it gets better.

Clara was good. She knew Jane well, maybe too well. When Jane woke up and realised Yaz had stayed well past the end of her shift she insisted she went home. When Yaz argued that home would be chaos Jane told her to go back to hers. When she insisted she wanted to stay with Jane, the blonde told Yaz she didn't want her there and turned away. When Yaz stormed out, Jane phoned Clara.

Being indisposed, Clara sent Danny on the case who - unable to locate Yaz - managed to get in contact with Jason thanks to a helpful officer at the station. Jason told Danny he would handle it - and that's how Jason ended up finding Yaz sat in the peace garden at the back of the hospital. "I knew you wouldn't go far," he commented when he spotted her. "You look like shit Yaz."

"You should be sleeping," Yaz replied without looking up. 

"Pot, kettle, black?" Jason sat down beside her. "I know what happened in there. You know she was just trying to make you go home right?" He asked. Now Yaz looked up and he could see her tear-stained cheeks. 

"How do you know that?" Yaz asked. "She was pretty convincing." 

"Jane phoned Clara, Clara sent her boyfriend out and he found me. You've gained quite a little crew there," Jase put an arm around her. "As long as I'm not getting replaced." 

Yaz smiled a little but soon remembered why they were there. "She pushed me away again," she sighed. “I’m handling this all wrong.” 

“Danny said something about Jane having a complicated past?” Jason asked. 

Yaz nodded, “she hasn’t told me loads, but then we’ve not known each other that long either so I don’t blame her. Her childhood wasn’t easy, left her with a lot of trust issues. Sometimes she doesn’t know how to react to situations or what to say. It’s taking some getting used to, I still feel like I barely know her.” 

“That is the whole point of dating you know?” Jason pointed out. “Why don’t you let me give you a lift to their place so you can rest. I’ll call you in sick for your shift tonight and you can come and visit Jane again once you’re in a better frame of mind. Come on you,” he put an arm around her to stand her up and finally Yaz relented - the outpouring of emotions having taken its toll.

As promised, Jase dropped her off at Jane and Clara’s place. Danny let her in - Clara was still asleep - and she went straight up to Jane’s room. When she first walked in it took a moment to persuade herself this was okay, but quite frankly it was at the point where she could’ve slept on the floor outside so Jane’s bed was a better plan. Soon enough, she dropped off.

* * *

“Afternoon, you look dreadful,” Clara commented as Yaz entered the living room after having slept for a few hours. 

“Likewise,” Yaz commented. “How are you doing?” 

“I’ll live, much better for sleeping. Spoke to Jane too - she’s good, especially knowing you were resting up. I didn’t mention the manhunt to get you back here,” she joked.

Yaz cringed, “I’m sorry. I got tired and emotional and forgot how Jane might react…” she sighed. 

Clara shook her head and patted the chair beside her, “sit down - we’re gonna have the friend conversation.” 

“Should I be scared?” Yaz asked.

“Most definitely,” Clara smirked. Yaz shrugged in acceptance and sat on the sofa beside her. “Right - you need to chill first of all. It takes a while to get used to Jane, not that she's bad in any way she just works differently to us sometimes. She's crazy, absolutely mental in the best way. Her mind dots all over the place and you can go out with her to town and end up across the country. But she's also fragile. Nobody taught her how to be a family - the way she grew up people around her would change all the time. Jane still expects people to leave her, that's why she gets so protective. She's lost so many people just when she started to form a relationship. Now you're getting closer she will be terrified that one day you won't come back.” 

“But I know all that, kinda anyway. That’s why I wanted to stay and not leave her there alone,” Yaz tried to tell her. 

Clara shook her head, “there’s a fine line with Jane between showing her you’re there and overcrowding her. She needs her space sometimes, but she won’t say it. You just have to learn to realise when she’s ready.” 

Yaz shook her head, “I am doing a brilliantly awful job of this aren’t I?” 

“You’re doing something right to even be here now. I’m just trying to help you out, not criticise. I know I can be a bit strong sometimes,” Clara chuckled. “Now. You need tea, food and a lift to the hospital.” 

* * *

Jane was facing towards the wall when Yaz walked in. She walked round the side of the bed to see if she was awake and sure enough her eyes were wide open. They were puffy and red too - she’d been crying. “Jane? What’s wrong?” 

“Hm? No I’m okay now. Just got off the phone to Clara, she said you two talked,” Jane pushed herself to sit up a little. 

“Mmm your best friend is a little scary,” Yaz smiled and sat down on the chair by the bed. 

Jane chuckled a little, “sorry. Well, I’m not really because she’s the best, but still.” 

“So what made you cry?” Yaz asked, instinctively reaching out to take Jane’s hand. “You can tell me.” 

Jane shook her head, “bad dream that’s all. Honestly, I spoke to Clara about it and I’m fine. Anyway, the doctor said I can go home soon. You better come back with me, I need someone to watch over me for a few days,” she winked.

“You want a slave you mean,” Yaz raised an eyebrow, “you’re lucky I’m off work for 4 days then aren’t you?” 

“Oh damn I was hoping I’d get to come to work with you,” Jane chuckled.

Yaz rolled her eyes, “you’ve done enough of that thanks. Oh - my boss called, they’re happy to use our initial conversation as a statement while you recover. It’s all in hand so you don’t need to worry.” 

“My hero,” Jane smiled at her. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime. But let’s get you right again so we can get back to the whole dating thing," Yaz grinned.

Jane's face suddenly lit up, "oh yes! I have so many ideas. I've always wanted to take people on proper dates. You're the perfect person… as long as you don't expect me to wear a dress. I absolutely refuse to wear a dress. I’ve got multiple suits - but a dress is absolutely out.” 

Suddenly Yaz thought about Jane in a suit and couldn’t help but grin a little. “That is absolutely fine I assure you.” 

“Good. I look super hot in those suits,” she winked at Yaz. 

With a sudden boost of confidence, Yaz leant forward. “I bet you look even hotter without them.” 

“Well that, Yasmin Khan, you will have to wait to find out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand things are getting happier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody! 
> 
> New year, new chapter...

Yaz practically moved into Jane’s for the following few days, making some rubbish excuses to her family about where she was staying. Jane was making the most of having her there, constantly asking for tea or biscuits. Yaz considered throwing them at her a couple of times, but Jane just put on her smile and she would simply give in. Damn those eyes. 

“I hate you,” she grinned, kissing her after bringing Jane her breakfast that morning. “You know they said you needed company for 48 hours. You should be able to do this yourself now.” 

Jane nodded, “but then I wouldn’t get to see you looking so gorgeous standing there every morning.” 

Yaz looked down where she stood in her PJs and fairly unbrushed hair, “sure about that?” 

“Very sure,” Jane smiled. “Can’t you call in sick today?” she asked while Yaz sat down on the bed beside her. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

“You’re so needy,” Yaz winked. “I do actually have to go in today - I’ve already bunked off once. I also have to actually go home tonight too - my parents are gonna think I’ve disappeared off the face of the earth.”    


Jane stuck her bottom lip out, “let me know you get home safe?” 

Yaz smiled gently, “of course. I’ll be fine Jane, I’ll be with Jason all day.” 

“Mmm I like him, he’s a good friend to you,” she smiled. “Just be careful.” 

Of course Jane was worrying about her being back out in the car, but Yaz was just glad she wouldn’t be behind the desk anymore. “I will, I promise. And you be careful too alright? No crazy ideas today thank you.” 

“Me? Crazy ideas? Why would you ever think that?” she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Yaz.

“Yesterday you wanted to go abseiling at the weekend,” Yaz pointed out. “I mean really?” 

“Why not? Sounds like a great idea,” Jane grinned. “I do get your point though, maybe next weekend.” 

Yaz rolled her eyes, “I need to go. I’ll see you soon.” 

“It’s a date!” Jane replied enthusiastically before Yaz left her with her breakfast.

* * *

When Yaz arrived at work, Jason was quick to pick up on her content smile. “Yasmin’s in looooove,” he teased her in the break room where they were grabbing tea before the shift began. 

Yaz quickly shushed him, “shut up! It’s early days Jase.” 

“Mhm, and you just spent 4 days looking after her after she spend 4 weeks practically looking after you. Don’t go telling me there’s nothing in that,” Jason leant against the counter. “Come on I’m happy for you! And I want all the gossip.” 

“It’s still early days regardless of all that. We’ve not done the proper dates thing yet really, there’s a lot to learn. She likes you though,” Yaz added to keep him happy.

“Girl’s got taste,” he winked. “How they both holding up?” 

Quickly putting the lid on her travel mug, Yaz threw the spoon in the sink before answering. “They’re alright. Jane’s back to her cheeky self really - just taking full advantage of me being there for the last couple of days. Clara’s got her arm in plaster but she’s fine otherwise - went back to uni the day after. Pretty impressed with how their both holding up.” 

Jason grabbed his cup, “you’ve obviously done a good job with them. Right, let’s get out on the road, shall we?” 

* * *

“Clara I love her,” Jane blurted out when her friend came downstairs. 

“Good morning to you to,” Clara replied, still half asleep.

Jane shook her head, “it’s just after 12 Clara, it’s afternoon - you’ve been asleep forever and I’ve been having a moral crisis.” 

“I’m a student it’s what I’m meant to do. Anyway, just hold on - I’ll get tea and then I’ll actually be some use to you,” she mumbled and went off to the kitchen. Jane sat up a little, crossing her legs and impatiently waiting for her friend to return.

As soon as Clara was sat down she started. “I realised it when she left this morning. I don’t know what to do and I’m  _ really  _ good at going too far too soon. We’ve technically only had one date - that’s not normal right?” 

Clara sat at the other end of the sofa, facing her. “Right, first of all - deep breath. If you talk any faster you might actually collapse. Secondly, what about you is ever normal? Sure you and Yaz didn’t meet in the most common of ways, and it’s not over usual to spend the first two months of your relationship mostly caring for each other, but it’s worked pretty well for you guys.” 

“But what if she gets scared it’s happening too fast?” Jane bit the inside of her lip. 

“Jane the girl actually moved in, voluntarily, for 4 days to look after you. She stayed at the hospital for hours after her shift until you forced her home. I’d put good money on her feeling the same way even if she doesn’t realise it yet,” Clara sipped her tea, almost spilling it down herself when Jane suddenly stood up - jolting the sofa. 

She started pacing the room, “you can’t know that though. I need to do this right and not mess it up.” 

“So t ake her on a date,” Clara shrugged and attempted her tea again. 

“I have like 1000 ideas for dates and I’ve no idea what to do first,” Jane waved her arms around to express herself. “It needs to be perfect.” 

Clara instantly shook her head, “no Jane. It just needs to be you,” she spoke before briefly considering her words, “but not too much you. One step at a time.” 

“Ergh you’re gonna have to help me!” Jane sat down on the floor in the middle of the room. “I’ll send you my list.” 

“What list?” Clara asked, a little confused as to why her friend was now sat on the floor.

Jane looked at her as if she should know the answer. “My list of date ideas!”

“Of course you have a list,” Clara spoke under her breath before raising the volume. “Okay, I’ll have a browse. In the meantime, why don’t we actually do something with today?” 

"I'm quite content moping," Jane replied.

Clara threw the nearby cushion at her, "and I need help going shopping so you're coming with me. You can mope there as much as you want."

"Ergh, fine," Jane begrudgingly stood up. "Only if you look at the list though." 

"I just said I would didn't I?" 

* * *

“If you ask me once more I’m gonna throw this tea down you,” Yaz told Jason as they sat in the car on standby. 

Jason chuckled, “you’re so paranoid!” 

“You really telling me you weren’t going to ask?” she grinned. He shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Exactly. Point made.” Yaz rolled her eyes but got distracted as her phone went off. 

_ Miss you already! Had to get my own lunch :(. Are you free Friday night? x _

Yaz smiled when she read the text. 

_ You know I am, how come? X _

Jason was grinning at her, Yaz could feel it, but she refused to look up. 

_ I’m picking you up at 7pm. X _

Now she was confused.

_ Okay? Do I need anything? What do I wear - is there a dress code? X _

The final reply was short and sweet.

_ Practical and cute x  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always love your comments, you're all incredible


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this while the ep is on because I'm out and can't watch yet but I hope you're enjoying!!! This chapter is super cute.

Friday night took forever to arrive. Yaz had slept most of the morning and early afternoon having come off her night shift. It hadn't been the quietest shift either - half of Sheffield were fighting last night. Thankfully she'd come out of it unscathed this time, albeit rather tired.

Nonetheless, she got herself up and showered, grabbing some toast to keep her going while she got ready. Jane wasn't letting anything else on about the date so Yaz could only plan her outfit on 'practical and cute' which didn't really help. 

23 outfit choices later and she was about ready to give in when the door to her flat was knocked. "Sonya can you get that?!" she called but there was no response. She must have gone out. Yaz groaned and chucked her joggers and jumper back on quickly to answer the door. "Oh, hey Ryan - we didn't plan anything did we?"

"No! No we didn't I was just passing and thought I'd drop in seeing as you've been semi MIA since we met up. Wanted to see how things were with you and that girl," he smiled cheekily.

Yaz however immediately saw an opportunity and grabbed his hand, "you can help. Come on in," she pulled him inside, shutting the flat door and dragging him to her room. 

"What- bloody hell did a bomb go off in here?" Ryan commented on seeing the clothes all over her room.

Yaz sighed,"I need an outfit. Jane and I are trying to do the dating thing properly now and she won't tell me where I'm going just that I need to dress, and I quote, practical and cute."

"I have to say this isn't my area of expertise…" Ryan pointed out.

"You're all I've got Ryan, help a girl out here," she paced around the room. "I've ruled out these ones," she gestured to one pile. "The ones that are laid out on the bed are my options. I think." 

Given his friend's exasperated look, Ryan decided to tease no further and actually assessed the clothes in front of him. "Okay. I'm gonna say black jeans is a good shout for both practicality and cuteness so rule out those two," he pointed at two outfits. "You want layers on top given you don't know where you're going. So I reckon the blouse and blazer look would cover that."

"Ryan you are a genius!" She jumped over to hug him. "Sorry I ignored your messages it's been a hell of a couple of weeks. Jane and Clara got attacked and I've been helping look after them both then I've been back at work… terrible friend. Are you alright?" 

"Yeah I'm good - wait - they got attacked?" 

Yaz nodded, "the guy is in custody - looks like he's going away for a while. Clara’s got a broken arm and a lot of cuts and scrapes but she’s healing well. Jane had a small bleed on the brain which was… terrifying, but she’s fine now.”

“And how are you doing?” Ryan asked while she started to tidy up some of her clothes. 

“I’m fine now. I didn’t exactly handle the situation well at first, but we got through it. It’s just been a lot,” she shrugged. “Back on full duties at work though, so things are beginning to get back to normal.” 

Ryan leant against the wall, “can I ask the question again?”

Yaz shut her wardrobe and turned around. “You’re not gonna give up are you?” Ryan shook his head. “Fine, it’s not easy juggling a new relationship, returning to work, the memories of what happened and the ongoing cases. Some days I just want to shut the door and hide in here, but then I remember Jane’s smile when I see her, or the feeling when I solve something at work. I’ve got reasons to keep going so I do.” 

“That was a  _ very  _ complex answer,” Ryan answered. “But I get it, as long as you’re alright. Just don’t forget to talk if you need to.” 

“Gotcha, but now I have a date to get ready for!” Yaz grinned. “Either turn around or leave the room because I’m about to change.” 

Ryan chuckled, “consider me out. I’ll put the kettle on.” 

“My kinda guy,” Yaz winked and shut the bedroom door behind him.

Once she’d changed and done her makeup, Yaz left her room and found Ryan sat on one of the kitchen stools with two mugs of tea beside him. “Well well Yasmin Khan,” he whistled. 

Yaz rolled her eyes, “oh shush.”    


“Nah seriously mate you look stunning. She’s gonna be blown away,” he grinned. “Anyway, tea’s getting cold.” 

Yaz smiled and sat down. They chatted a bit more until the doorbell rang. Yaz jumped up suddenly and looked at the clock. “Oh gosh I didn’t realise the time uh-” 

Ryan chuckled, “look at you all flustered. Go, answer the door. I’ll behave I promise.” She glanced between the door and Ryan. Her friend being here at the time had not been in the plan - Yaz had only agreed to let Jane meet her here because her family were out. “For goodness sake the girl is gonna think you’ve stood her up.” 

Eventually Yaz forced herself to move, mouthing to Ryan to be good as she opened the door. “Hey- oh…” she was forced to silence when she saw how Jane was dressed. She was wearing a white shirt, the top button undone, with black braces attached to her black trousers. 

It took Ryan clearing his throat behind her to jog Yaz back to reality. Jane looked up when she heard Ryan. “Oh hello! Are you Yaz’s friend?” Jane basically pushed by a still slightly dazed Yaz to greet Ryan. 

“That’s me, I’m Ryan. We were at school together,” he smiled. 

Jane stuck a hand out to shake, “Jane. Yaz told me about you - you caught one of her bad guys?” 

Ryan nodded, shaking her hand. “That’s how we got back in touch. And tonight I’ve been calming her gay panic.” 

“Ryan!” Yaz glared at him. 

Jane looked round to Yaz, quite confused. “Uh, Yaz what is-” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Yaz quickly interrupted before she could even ask the question. “Ryan was just leaving.” 

“Absolutely,” he jumped down from the stool. “Have a great time ladies, don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” he winked before rushing out before Yaz could say anything else. 

Jane smiled at her, “he seems fun. We should chat more some time. But for now, we have places to go.” 

"Like where?" Yaz asked, just about managing to grab her coat before Jane pulled her out the door.

"You'll find out!" Jane replied, practically running down the stairs.

* * *

It was only when they were in the car that Yaz realised she hadn't been aware Jane could even drive. "Didn't realise you had a car," Yaz looked over to Jane. She looked cute while driving - her face showed how much she was concentrating.

"I don't, this is Clara's. She lets me borrow it sometimes," she explained. "Saving up for one though - it is very useful." 

Yaz smiled, "we could have just taken my car you know?"

"But then I would have to tell you where I was going," Jane grinned back at her.

"When do I get to find this out anyway?" Yaz questioned. 

"Pretty soon, we're nearly there," she smiled and kept driving. 

As promised, they parked up just a couple of minutes later… in the middle of nowhere. “Uh- Jane?” 

“Just trust me,” she turned the lights off and jumped out, jogging round to open the door for Yaz. “I’m taking you to my favourite place in the whole world.” 

Yaz looked around, “I’m confused.” 

“We’re not there yet,” Jane said - very matter of fact. “I just need to grab my bag from the back.” Yaz was rather somewhat surprised when Jane pulled a large rucksack out of the boot of the car. “Right, let’s go. Just this way,” she smiled and grabbed Yaz’s hand, leading her down a path nearby.

If this was anyone else Yaz would probably question being dragged down a dark path for a second-ish date, but somehow with Jane it made sense. She smiled a little at how their fingers intertwined while they walked. Jane kept swinging their arms playfully, although Clara wasn’t sure if she was jealous or excited. Maybe both. 

“Here we are!” Jane jumped to a stop. Yaz still wasn’t entirely sure. “Look up!” So she did. Yaz looked up and saw a treehouse above them and couldn’t help but smile. Of course Jane bought her to a treehouse. “Ready to climb up?” 

“Let’s do it,” Yaz replied. Jane let her go first, following her up with the bag on her back and assisting her getting into the main room. She was surprised with the set up - it seemed really cosy. There were blankets and cushions lining the floor, lights on the wall which Jane quickly flicked on. “Hey this is really cute.” 

“I’ve had  _ years  _ to perfect this place,” she explained and opened the bag. “I bought food,” she smiled and pulled various boxes out of her bag. “Oh and movies!” her laptop came out too. 

Yaz just watched her excitement grow the more she pulled out of her bag, “why here?” she asked, looking out of one of the windows. “It’s gorgeous.” 

“It’s my safe space,” Jane shrugged. “Maybe it’s stupid or childish but I’ve come here for years. I built it.” 

“Wait - you built it?!” Yaz’s eyes widened. “How?!” 

Jane shut her bag and put it to one side, “wood, nails, bit of roofing. Saved up for  _ ages…  _ and borrowed some tools from my foster home. Took a while, wasn’t the safest when I was a kid but the older I got the more I could do with it. Now I just come here when I need a break. Nobody else knows about it - it’s safe.” 

“Nobody?” Yaz asked her. 

Jane shook her head, “nobody. Except you.” 

Yaz was shocked, kneeling down beside her, “I can’t believe you would show me this, it’s so special.” She shook down her concern about how many times Jane had been alone here with nobody knowing her whereabouts. She took Jane’s hands and squeezed them gently. “You’re amazing, this is so thoughtful.” 

“It’ll get chilly in here quite quickly - grab some of the spare blankets and I'll set the laptop up," she smiled and got to work. Yaz tried to figure why she pulled away from that moment, but didn't question it for now. 

They were quickly laying on the floor, blankets over them and the laptop now projecting onto the wall via a small portable projector. Jane would occasionally feed Yaz popcorn, making her chuckle. They had sandwiches and crisps too - it was exceedingly cosy. 

Halfway into the film, Yaz started to get a little chilly - at least that's the excuse she gave herself for snuggling closer to Jane. The blonde put an arm around her, neither of them looking away from the screen but both smiling constantly.

By the end of the movie, Yaz realised she'd stopped paying attention to it. Instead she had been focussing on Jane's breathing and heartbeat - it was so soothing. "You alright there?" Jane asked. 

"Mmm, comfy," Yaz smiled. "This is the best date I've ever been on." 

Jane grinned with achievement, "that was what I was aiming for."

"You know what would make it  _ even  _ better?" Yaz perched up on her elbow to make eye contact with Jane, giving her a flirtatious smile.

Jane however was absolutely clueless. "No? Why did I do something wrong?"

Laughing, Yaz shook her head. "Shut up of course not. I just meant this," she immediately locked their lips and Jane let out a small noise of realisation. 

"You're right, that does make it better," Jane spoke through breaths when they finally parted. "Bit more?" 

Yaz nodded, kissing her again and slipping a hand gently under her top. Jane immediately froze and Yaz pulled back. "I'm sorry I-"

Jane shook her head, "just wasnt expecting it. Your hands are cold," she giggled nervously. "Try again…"

So she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which section I'm most proud of. Kay bye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I 19 chapters into this thing? Blimey.

Spending the night in the treehouse was not what either of them had planned, but when one thing led to another they ended up falling asleep under messy blankets and in each other's arms. Yaz woke up first when the sun broke through, but she refused to move. Jane looked so peaceful and the sun shone over her almost purposefully. She sighed with contentment, letting out a small giggle when her mind wandered and thought about what they had done. Sex in a treehouse. 

"What are you laughing at?" Jane mumbled above her, obviously having just woken up. "You look cute." 

Yaz smiled, looking up and giving her a gentle kiss. "Just thinking about last night. Guess this wasn't what you imagined when you first built this place."

"How do you know I wasn't?" she winked, making Yaz laugh again. “Your laugh is gorgeous.” 

“Bit like you,” Yaz smiled and rubbed a thumb along her cheek. 

“Only a bit?” Jane gave her a shocked face. “I’m offended.” 

They both laughed, sharing a brief kiss. “I’m scared to move because I know it’s freezing,” Yaz told her, “you’re so warm.” 

“I’m always warm me. Crazy body temperature,” Jane told her. “Very useful person to have around.”

“Well I’m keeping you as my personal hot water bottle now,” Yaz smiled. “Now… I’m starving, can we go find somewhere for breakfast?” 

Jane smiled, “perfect idea.” 

* * *

Breakfast, a walk, lunch and a sudden spontaneous trip to the cinema they made it back to Yaz’s flat. “Do you have to go?” Jane moaned. 

“All the best dates have to end sometime,” Yaz held their hands between them, “and this was perfect. Thank you,” she smiled, letting their foreheads meet and their fingers intertwine. “It really was everything.” 

Jane kissed the tip of her nose gently, “that’s because you are everything.” Yaz felt a small tear escape her and she tried to blink it away but Jane noticed. “Is everything okay? Are you okay?” 

Yaz nodded, “I just haven’t felt this happy in a long time.” 

“So you’re crying? That doesn’t make sense,” Jane scronched her face up. 

She giggled, sniffing a little, “it’s just… a thing. Don’t worry, I really am happy, promise.” 

“As long as you’re sure,” Jane wiped the tear away from Yaz’s cheek and kissed the spot it had left. “I want you to always be happy.” 

“How could I not be?” Yaz moved to kiss her properly. “I need to go, I’m already gonna be in trouble for being late.” 

“Mmm me too, meeting Clara in…” she checked her watch, “oh, 5 minutes. Yep - should run. See you soon yeah?” 

“Definitely,” Yaz let her go and watched Jane jog off down the stairs of her building before she opened the flat door and walked inside with a huge grin on her face.

Sonya was waiting on the other side, “so who was that?” 

After almost jumping out of her skin, Yaz slammed the flat door shut and her face turned to thunder, “you were spying?!” 

“Woah chill out! I just left my room. You just came in with a huge grin on your face  _ and  _ you were out all night. I’ve done that more than once,” she smirked. 

The slam of the door brought attention to them and her Mum came out from the kitchen. “Yasmin Khan where have you been?!” 

“With her boyfriend,” Sonya smirked. 

“Have not!” Yaz scowled - she wasn’t lying either. “Just butt out Sonya.” 

Najia however was not done, “you were gone all night - you can’t just keep disappearing like this!” 

“Yeah well maybe I needed a break from this place. I met Jase for a drink, went back to his and it got late so I stayed the night. I already had plans today with friends so there was no point in coming home. That okay for you?” she questioned.

“Is Jason your boyfriend?” Sonya asked. 

“Ew! No! Will you please stop with the interrogation I need to shower,” she immediately walked into her room and shut the door behind her, leaning against it and pulling her phone out. Would it be too soon to tell Jane to come back? 

Yes. Probably. Too keen, and she has plans. Maybe work needed someone tonight…

* * *

Clara was sat at their usual table in the café on her uni campus when Jane ran in. 

“Sorry! Sorry, got distracted, had to shower, ran here… don’t know why I bothered showering,” she sat down in the opposite chair and stole Clara’s bottle of water, but she didn’t even put up an argument, simply sat there smirking. “What?” 

“You didn’t come home last night,” Clara stated and sipped her tea. “Care to share?” 

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Jane shrugged. 

Clara put her cup down and leant forward on the table, “but do you anything else and tell?” 

Jane almost spat the water out, “Clara Oswald!” 

“Oh my gosh you did!  _ Now _ will you tell me where this place is?” Clara asked, but then considered something. “On second thoughts… never mind.” 

Jane laughed, “yeah you’re not getting that secret outta me - and you definitely don’t want to go there.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Clara remarked. “Now are you gonna get your own drink or keep stealing mine?” 

Jane did get up and get her own drink in the end, joining Clara and they started to catch up properly. They liked to do this, just get together sometimes like mates - away from the house. Plus they did large teapots and had comfy chairs. Very often, like today, they would spend a good couple of hours laughing and telling stories. They walked out of the café together and started to head through the campus onto the canal path. “I cannot wait to get this cast off I’m telling you, none of my decent coats fit over it,” Clara pulled her jacket around her. 

“I totally need to sign that thing,” Jane grinned, but then her face went serious. “We haven’t really talked about… you know, everything.” 

Clara nodded, “I didn’t think you’d want to.” 

Jane stopped by a bench and sat down, waiting for Clara to join which she soon did. “I didn’t think so either, and I’m alright in myself... but what about you? You took the brunt of that.” 

There was a moment of silence. “I wasn’t the one being attacked, I was just defending my friend. I won’t lie and say it’s been easy to get over but I have. We’re both okay, the guy has been caught. I’ve got Danny and you’ve got Yaz, we’re doing alright you and me.” 

“I suppose we are,” Jane smiled. “I’m getting hungry - fancy a trip to the pub?” 

* * *

Yaz regretted taking this shift a few hours in. Jason wasn’t on - unsurprisingly given this was an extra - and they paired her with the most annoying guy on the force. “Nice hickey on your neck there, good night last night?” he commented as they sat in the car waiting for a call. 

“None of your business,” Yaz seethed, pulling her collar up and cursing herself for not having covered it up properly. She was grateful when the radio went and she took down the information. “Oh good, my favourite place,” she sighed as Harry started to drive. 

When they jumped out of the car it was chaos. There were people and police officers everywhere. Yaz paused halfway across the street as she remembered the last time she’d been to this pub. Harry turned back to her, “oi Khan, you just gonna stand there or what?” 

“Sorry, yep, coming,” she jogged over and followed instructions where needed, but mostly just trying to break up fights. She almost got caught in a punch directed towards someone behind her, but Yaz quickly had the guy against the wall and cuffed, arresting him for… well, everything. The adrenaline rushed through her body as they finally got control of the crowd. Various vans left with people in, heading for the station. Yaz volunteered to stay and help with the clear up - much to Harry’s disgust. “There’s enough people at the station,” she commented to him and disappeared inside the bar to speak to people and make sure everyone was alright.

She was about half way around the pub, heading to the back, when she spotted a familiar face. Yaz had to look twice, but it was definitely Jane. Why was she here again? Sure it wasn’t far from her house but… she was here. Again. “Earth to PC Khan, am I the only one doing work here?” Harry appeared over her shoulder, making her jump. 

“At least I care about what I’m doing,” she snided back. “I’ll head to the back. You carry on here.” 

Once she got to the back, she knew she was finally out of sight of Harry. Jane was just behind her, but had not yet spotted her. Instead of going straight over, she made her way to the table in the corner and spoke to the family sat there - parents and two teenagers - to make sure they’d not been affected. Thankfully they’d missed most of the commotion, only hearing it outside, but she ended up chatting with them for awhile anyway as the teenage girl wanted to go into the police. Yaz was more than happy to chat with her about what she needed to do, and the parents were grateful too. 

Eventually she left them to it, and everyone else was simply a quick conversation. Finally, she got to Jane and Clara’s table. They were in the middle of a conversation, pretty clueless to her presence, but she did actually have to talk to them - if only to save them from Harry. Yaz cleared her throat a little awkwardly, making both women look up. “Hi,” she smiled a little, not entirely sure what to do.

“Yaz!” Jane jumped up, but Yaz stepped back which made her confused.

Thankfully Clara came to her aid, “Jane, Yaz is on duty - and not injured this time.” 

“Right, yes, sorry. Act before I think me, terrible at it. Wait - you didn’t say you were working tonight?” Jane tilted her head.

Yaz smiled at how cute she was acting. “Last minute shift - long story. Anyway, I’ve been sent around to make sure everyone’s alright after the fights outside.” 

“What fights?” Jane questioned.

Clara chuckled, “always clueless once she gets talking. I did notice, but figured you guys were dealing with it.” 

Yaz nodded, “all sorted. Station’s gonna be crazy mind - that’s why I offered to stay here. Back out on the road shortly,” she sighed.

“If you offered to do the shift why do you look so pissed?” Clara questioned. 

After quickly glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, she answered honestly. “I’m stuck with the worst partner. Honestly not sure what would’ve been better - this or home.” 

Jane took a step towards her. “Have they hurt you? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” she took her hand briefly and out of sight, squeezing it for reassurance before letting it go. “Honestly I-” 

“Yasmin for goodness sake will you stop gossiping we have to go,” Harry appeared out of nowhere.

Yaz sighed, rolling her eyes at Jane and Clara before turning around, “just finishing up. Meet you at the car?” 

He glared for a moment before turning on his heels and walking out. “Owch, good luck with the rest of your shift.” 

“Thanks,” she sighed. “Enjoy the rest of your night guys.” With that, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all your comments give me life and make me keep writing!! You're all super kind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters... in 2 days...? Crazy. Bit of a filler chapter I guess? New character, lil bit of fun and some Khan family angst. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yaz was quite surprised to find Jane leaning against the front wall of her building when she returned home from her shift. She pushed off and walked over to Yaz who was, quite frankly, knackered.

"Hot chocolate - perfect bedtime treat," Jane smiled and handed the cup to Yaz who took a moment to process the gesture. 

Eventually she took it, "thank you. Sorry I'm not quite with it - long shift. Did you want to come in? Nobody will be there." 

Jane shook her head, "back to work today so I gotta run. Just wanted to make sure you were okay after your shift." 

Yaz smiled, "you're really sweet. Thank you for this, I really need it. You get off I don't want to make you late." 

"Me? Never been late in my life!" Jane grinned. "Get some rest, text me later?" 

"Of course," Yaz leant over to kiss her quickly. "Have a good day." 

* * *

Jane was stuck behind a desk. Again. She took money, let people into the pool, scanned gym cards… and repeat. 

The monotonous silence was killed when the door to the reception area was opened behind her. “Damn Jane, we miss you in there.” 

She glanced around and noticed Liam stood behind her. “I really deteste taking that class.” 

“Aww what? But that’s my best class!” Jane spun her chair round. 

“Exactly, they hate me for not being you,” Liam rolled his eyes. “Can you get better soon please?” 

Jane growled, “I am better, they’re just being ‘cautious’” she made the quote marks with her fingers.

“Ooosh I can sense your frustration from here,” Liam held his hands up jokingly. “It’s good to see you back in the building though. We did hear what happened - Clara alright?” 

“Oh yeah, she’s making the most of having a broken arm - I’m basically her personal slave,” Jane rolled her eyes. “How’re things here?” 

Liam shrugged, “same old. Never quite the same without your energy.” 

“What energy would that be?” Jane grinned and spun round to speak to a customer at the desk, joking with them and entertaining the little boy who was with the family while the Dad paid. 

Once they’d gone, Liam answered her question. “That energy - exactly that. Could you lend me some?” 

Jane spun around, “nope. This is aaaall mine,” she grinned. “Saving it up for when I get back in the saddle.” 

“Lord help that spin class,” Liam chuckled. “Now for my next question - who’s got you grinning like a cheshire cat?” 

She shook her head, “oohhhh no you don’t.” 

“So there is someone! I knew it,” he smirked. “I’ll get it out of you.” 

“You absolutely, definitely, completely will not. I can guarantee that you will never find out until I want you to,” Jane replied. 

Liam nodded, “so it’s not the girl across the room there leaning against the wall and pretending not to be watching you?” 

Jane immediately looked around and Yaz was indeed stood across in the reception area, pretending to look at her phone. “Uh…” 

“Knew it! I’m going in,” Liam escaped out the door before Jane could stop him and jogged over to Yaz. Jane cursed and started to follow, but she was never going to get there in time. “Can I help you at all?” 

Yaz looked up, “no I’m okay thanks, just waiting for my cousin,” she smiled politely.

“Well Jane is free if you want to chat - there’s no rule against it,” he shrugged. 

"Jane is right here and about to kick you in the balls if you don't leave her alone," she glared at Liam. "And if you breathe a word you're a dead man." 

Liam held his hands up and backed off, still smiling. "Jane that wasn't very nice," Yaz told her, although her protective side was kinda hot.

"Oh it's fine he knows I'm kidding. In a serious way that is," she added. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Waiting for my cousin like I said. My aunt text asking if I was free to pick her up from some swimming party because my other cousin is currently chucking up everywhere," she explained. Jane made a grossed out face at the last comment. "Mmm I know. Anyway I didn't want to interrupt you at work so I did try to stay hidden."

"Couldn't resist a peak at how gorgeous I look in this uniform huh?" Jane winked, making Yaz laugh. 

Yaz leaned in a little, "I'd rather see you out of it."

The blonde jumped back in shock, "oh that's mean! You can't say that while I'm in the middle of my shift!" 

Looking completely innocent, Yaz smiled at Jane but turned her attention to the young girl running towards her. "Hey Sami, you have a good time?" 

The 8 year old very quickly started retelling every event from the party. Yaz smiled slightly apologetically up at Jane who nodded, mouthed a 'see you later' and made her way back to the reception desk. "Who was that lady?" Sami asked innocently as they reached the car.

"Oh just one of the staff," Yaz replied wistfully. But there was no just about Jane.

* * *

After dropping Sami home Yaz resigned herself to the fact it was time to go back and face the family questioning. 

Her parents were both sat in the lounge when she arrived back and Sonya very quickly reappeared from her room when she heard Yaz. 

"So who is he?" Her sister asked while Yaz was trying to make tea. 

"I literally worked a whole extra shift to get away from these questions don't you get it yet? There is no boyfriend. And I'm fed up with this," she gestured to the three of them staring at her before she put the milk in her tea. At least her Nani was keeping quiet in the corner.

Najia gave her a sympathetic look, but Yaz still knew what was coming next. "Come on love, you know we are just worried about you. You've not had a boyfriend for years now and-"

"Why does that matter?" Yaz snapped, interrupting her mother. "I've got a good job, good friends and I'm happy Mum. Why do I need a boyfriend in that equation?" She picked up her mug. "I'm going to start flat hunting, just so you know." 

"Yasmin you don't have to-" her Dad started.

"I don't care! I need to get out of here!" She slammed her bedroom door shut again, putting the tea on the side before throwing herself onto the bed. Why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just tell the truth and know her family wouldn't be disappointed in her? At least getting her own space would lead to a bit more freedom in her decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know Najia is not a bad person and she deserves better but the story wants what the story wants...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should point out that a significant amount of this fic gets written on my phone between important things so I apologise for any mistakes. Anyway... have some cute stuff.

Yaz got out of that flat as soon as she could. Turns out Jason's brother was letting his place while he travelled for a year and so on her next run off days off, Yaz was moving. 

"Thanks for helping," she smiled to Jason who was carrying the last box in from her car. 

"Nah no problem, glad I could help," he plonked it down in the hall and shut the door. "Finally free then?"

Yaz sighed and sat down on the sofa, "I've never been so glad to get out of somewhere. Don't get me wrong, I do love my family, but recently it's just been too much. The constant life questions are so frustrating. Hopefully now we have some distance things can settle down." 

Jason stood in front of her, "true. However, sitting on the sofa moping isn't going to get this lot shifted so come on - let's get moving." 

After a moment refusing to move, Yaz finally relented and stood up - getting to work on making the place her own for a year. It took all afternoon, but eventually the last box was unpacked. 

"And it's really yours now," Jase chucked her the flat keys. "I've left my spare on the counter too - I know we're good mates but still a little weird holding a key to your place." 

"Mmm I'll probably let Mum have it once she's stopped sulking," Yaz shrugged. 

Jason grabbed a couple of drinks from the fridge and handed one to her, “her baby just moved out very suddenly she’s going to be upset.” 

“Alright whose side are you on?!” Yaz chuckled and took the drink. They clinked bottles in celebration of their achievements before transferring to the sofa, feet up on the table in front of them. “Now we really can hang out at my place.” 

“Finally you won’t be cramping up my living room all the time!” Jason grinned. “So when’s Jane coming to visit?” 

Yaz felt herself blush a little, “tomorrow morning. She’s out with some of her work colleagues tonight. Had to persuade her that she didn’t need to cancel to come and help.” 

Jason chuckled, “someone really cares about you huh?” 

She leant her head over to rest on Jason’s shoulder, “she’s the best. I wouldn’t have got through the last week without her.” Jase cleared his throat, “yes you too of course.” 

“If I get replaced I’m gonna kidnap you,” Jason said quite seriously. 

Yaz smiled, “you’re my best mate Jason you aren’t ever getting replaced. You know my family thought we were dating?” 

He sat up, almost choking on his drink, “really?” 

“Yep,” she chuckled. “I… kinda spent the night with Jane and said I stayed at yours. Multiple times.” 

“Oh wow I’m being used as a cover story this is exciting! Proper teenage stuff this is,” he grinned. “Now I’m in the mood for watching a movie and eating popcorn - fancy it?” 

And so they did. 

* * *

The movie was about 10 minutes from the end when there was a knock at the door. “Who knows your address so far?” 

“I mean literally just my parents and-” 

“Helloooo!” Jane’s voice was unmistakable through the door. 

“And Jane,” she jumped up from the sofa. “I’m sorry for this.” 

The moment she opened the door Jane ran into the flat, “woah this place is AMAZING!” She ran around, touching various things around the flat. “Awww look you put pictures up! Yaz you have a flat! This is really cool, you’re really cool, actually you’re amazing.” 

Yaz managed to stop her, “okay please stop moving for a sec,” she held her arms. “Let’s start with why are you here?” 

“Oh! I was going home but then I decided I didn’t want to go home and I wanted to see you, so I walked a different way and here I am!” Jane stood proudly. Granted Yaz was quite impressed that Jane, while slightly drunk, had managed to find her way to this new address. “Aren’t you pleased to see me?” she stuck her bottom lip out.

“Of course I am, but I wasn’t expecting you and,” she moved out the way so Jane could see Jason behind her, “I’ve got company.” 

Jane suddenly gasped, “oh! Oh dear that’s awkward. Not very good at surprises am I? Terrible actually. Don’t ever let me plan surprises. You’re Jason right? Sorry about before, you know… the thing. Yaz has told me ALL about you, you’re amazing,” she sat down on the sofa beside him. “Love that she has a best friend like you.” 

Jason looked up to Yaz who mouthed an apology but he just grinned and looked back to Jane, “well I have to say it’s good to meet you properly.” 

“Isn’t Yaz great?” Jane immediately got to the point and Yaz was quick to get down and stop her. 

“Ooookay why don’t we get you to bed?” Yaz suggested.

Jane looked to Yaz, “not tired!” 

Jason was raising an eyebrow, “don’t you start,” she shook her head at him. “I’ll go put the kettle on then. You guys can… get to know each other I guess," she reluctantly went over to the kitchen with no idea what would happen next.

"So, you and Yaz then?" Jase started - figuring Jane would happily open up right now.

"Oh yes she's the best," Jane sighed happily. "You're very lucky to have her as a best friend, she is wonderful. You know she looked after me when I was hurt? Makes a very good mug of tea...” 

In the end Jason listened to her for a solid 5 minutes while she recounted all the things Yaz had done for her in those few days. Granted in her slightly inebriated state only about 50% of the sentences made total sense, but what did make sense was actually very sweet - albeit there was a lot of ammunition for Jason to use in the future too. "You really like her then?"

Jane now moved forward so she was right next to him. "I love her," she whispered before sitting back and putting a finger across her lips. "That's a secret you can't tell!"

At that moment Yaz reappeared with 3 mugs of tea, "what's a secret?"

A look of panic flashed across Jane's face before Jason jumped in to save them both. "The amount she's drunk tonight. I've promised not to spill," he let out a rather convincing chuckle before winking to Jane when Yaz wasn't looking. 

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath before sitting back, suddenly feeling a lot more sober.

* * *

Later that night Jane fell asleep against Yaz's shoulder. 

"Maybe that's a sign I should be going," Jason nodded towards the sleeping blonde. 

"Mmm I've not worked out my next move yet," Yaz chuckled. "Couldn't help me get her to bed before you go could you? I need to let Clara know she's alive too." 

"Embarrassing photo?" Jason suggested.

"Oh absolutely. Pass us my phone," she waited for Jase to grab it from the side before snapping a quick photo of Jane semi-drooling on her shoulder and sending it over to Clara.

_ Look who turned up on my doorstep. I'll drop her back tomorrow. Xx _

It didn't take long for Clara to reply.

_ Absolutely plastering this picture everywhere for her birthday. See you tomorrow! Xx _

Jason came back then having been to grab his stuff. "Right, let's get sleeping beauty to bed and then I'm off," he smiled. 

Yaz nodded, sitting up. She gently shook Jane to a level of consciousness where they could get her up - taking a side each - and got her to the bedroom, sitting her on the bed. "I'll take it from here. Thanks Jase, see you at work." 

"I'll be awaiting all the gossip!" He called out before he left. 

She rolled her eyes but turned her attention back to Jane. "Come on then, let's get you undressed."

"Mmmm and you please," Jane mumbled in her drunken and sleepy state. 

"Maybe not right now," Yaz replied, focussing on trying to keep the blonde upright.

Thankfully she gave in and Yaz was able to change her into a spare set of PJs and settle her into bed. A quick kiss was enough to make her go to sleep. "Night beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys seriously I've had a tough time recently and all the comments on this make me smile so much. You guys rock.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guysssssss! Have some more cuteness to pay you back for all of yours. Thanking you muchly.

When Jane woke up the next morning her head was banging. She opened her eyes and saw a glass of water and some paracetamol by the bed with a little note. 

_ You're gonna have a serious headache. Take 2 of these, there's breakfast out on the side in the kitchen. I've just gotta nip back and get something from my parents. See you soon xx  _

She was at Yaz's. Yes she remembered making that decision now. The events of the previous evening slowly came back to her while she took the tablets and made her way out to find food. While she ate, leaning against the counter, Jane glanced back out into the lounge. It was then she remembered her confession to Jason. "Oh…" she muttered. That was a thing now.

* * *

“So are you going to come home when this man comes back?” Najia was following Yaz around the flat while she gathered the last bits. 

Yaz sighed, “no Mum. I’m gonna use this time to find my own place. The rent is cheap so I can save up in the meantime. I’ve moved out, it’s done, I’m not moving back here.” 

Najia grabbed her arm, “but Yasmin-” 

“Mum please! I don’t want to argue, I want you to be happy for me. It’s not like I’ll never be round here, but I need my own space now,” Yaz placed her free hand on her mothers. “I love you Mum, you’ve done so much for me and I can never thank you enough for that.” 

There was a moment of silence between them before Najia’s grip on her loosened and they ended up in a hug. “I know, it’s just hard to see you go so suddenly. Just reminds me how much you’re growing up.” 

Yaz smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out the spare key and placing it in her Mum’s hand. “You’re still my Mum. I still need you sometimes. Just don’t abuse this yeah?” she smiled. 

Najia returned the smile, “thank you sweetheart. You know I’m always here for you, wherever you’re living.” 

“I know, thank you. Now can you help me find my headphones?” she asked and they got hunting.

After they’d been found - unsurprisingly in Sonya’s room - Yaz grabbed her bag. “I’m back at work tomorrow but you should come and see the place once I’m back off shift?” 

“I’d love to,” Najia told her. “And you know where I am-” 

“Yes Mum, I know,” Yaz hugged her. “See you soon okay? Gotta run - already been too long.” Before Najia could argue she left the flat and jogged back to her car, jumping in to drive home. 

* * *

When Yaz arrived back Jane was lying on the sofa. She didn't even move when the door opened. Yaz smiled at the sight of her hungover girlfriend and left the bag of bits to deal with later, walking over to sit with her. She joined Jane on the sofa, lifting her head so she could sit and Jane could rest on her lap. "Dare I ask how you're feeling?" 

"Death. Absolute death. Tequila is bad Yaz - very bad. Don't touch it," she complained, turning her head to look up at her. "Although if this is heaven I'll take it." 

Yaz rolled her eyes, "do you ever stop?"

"Nope. Where would the fun in that be when you're so pretty?" Jane smiled. "Did you get on okay with your Mum?"

"I was hoping she'd be out to be honest… but she wasn't. We had a chat though - I think she kind of gets it now," Yaz shrugged, absentmindedly stroking Jane's hair.

"Did she ask about your boyfriend?" Jane joked and Yaz hit her head gently. "Eh be nice I'm fragile." 

Yaz grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "just don't mention my boyfriend again." 

"Wait he doesn't actually exist does he?" Jane had a moment. Yaz tried not to laugh.

"I'll only let him in when you're not here," Yaz smiled at her. 

It took Jane a moment to click, "mmm fair enough. As long as I can stay a little longer, s’comfy here.” 

“You can stay as long as you want,” Yaz went back to stroking her hair.

“Good,” she muttered before falling asleep. 

While she slept Yaz stuck the TV on, not really watching it - in fact Jane was far more interesting. The way her hair fluttered slightly everytime she breathed out and how she would occasionally mutter random words in her sleep. She glanced at her phone occasionally, replying to messages from Jason and Sonya when they came in, but otherwise not really moving for fear of waking the beautiful woman in her lap. 

“Mmmm pretty,” Jane spoke wistfully in her sleep, making Yaz smile. “Shhhh can’t tell. Big secret…” she added. "Noooo I love her," Jane spoke clearly before turning over, her face nuzzling into Yaz's stomach. 

Yaz, meanwhile, was somewhat frozen over what she had just heard. Was she talking about her? Had this been what she was talking to Jason about last night? Surely she was missing something. It couldn't be that simple. Love was a strong word when they'd only been together a short time. But then what was this, them sitting like this, if it wasn't serious?

Jane hadn't told her though - not directly, not intentionally. How was Yaz meant to react now?

The inner turmoil continued until Jane stirred about an hour later. Yaz hadn't even realised she was awake until she spoke. "You okay?" 

"Me? Yeah fine. All good, just thinking. You feeling better now?" she changed the topic as quickly as possible. 

"Loads!" Jane sat up and noticed the time. "Did you really stay there the whole time?" 

"Didn't want to disturb you," Yaz smiled and stood up, stretching out. "I do need to go shopping now though. You coming?"

And so that is how they ended up in the supermarket. Jane was definitely no longer hungover as she raced around with the trolley, much to Yaz's amusement. 

Given she'd moved into an empty flat yesterday it was unsurprising that this was a pretty bit shop so Yaz loaded the trolley up with useful stuff while Jane added the odd bag of sweets and funky signs. “Jane I’m not made of money love, stop putting random shit in my trolley.” 

Jane sighed, “fine, but you definitely need the rubber ducks.” 

Deciding it better not to argue this matter, Yaz agreed and they continued around the store, eventually leaving with everything she needed and a complete family of bathroom toys. “That was a  _ lot  _ of fun,” Jane jumped into the car. “We should go shopping more often.”

“I think there are probably more fun things we could be doing, but I agree it was more fun than shopping alone,” Yaz started driving home. It was only when she parked up that she realised how normal this felt - just going out together and driving back to her flat. Jane had turned up unannounced yesterday and she was still here - no questions asked. 

Jane interrupted her thought process. “Are we leaving the car or just staying here for the rest of the day?” 

“Right yes, sorry,” Yaz switched the engine off. 

“Thinking again?” Jane questioned. “Is everything okay?” 

Yaz nodded, jumping out the car and shutting the door, leaning against it. Jane Smith was driving her crazy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter away keeps the doctor away...? Or something? Maybe that doesn't work in this context! Anyway - you're all lovely and I am sorry.

Jane stayed for the rest of the day. They put things away in the flat - occasionally interrupted by chasing each other around with various items and collapsing on the bed or the sofa to have a small kissing session. 

The latest episode of this occurred in the bedroom after Jane had been doing the washing up and started to chase Yaz round with her hands covered in bubbles. She finally cornered her in the bedroom and now had her pinned down on the bed. “Jane I’m soaked!” Yaz complained, sticking her bottom lip out. 

“Maybe we should get the wet clothes off you,” Jane winked at her, leaning down and gently kissing her. “Fancy christening your new bed?” 

“Fuck Jane that was smooth,” Yaz whispered and pulled her back down. 

* * *

They drifted off in each other’s arms after spending the rest of the evening in bed, disregarding all other plans they’d had. They slept peacefully that night, in fact Yaz slept better than she had in weeks. Nonetheless they did not expect the wakeup call they received the next morning.

“Yaz you here? Mum made me drop off some food - she said I could use the key. I mean I did knock but you didn't answer and I'm not waiting all day." The unmistakable voice of her sister rang through the flat. Yaz woke up, but didn't quite process what was happening quick enough. "Are you still in bed? Blimey you move out and become lazy!" She opened the bedroom door.

"Sonya!" Yaz pulled the covers up high over them. Jane woke up as she did, eyes widening when she saw Yaz's sister stood in the doorway. "For goodness sake get out!" 

"Oh this is brilliant," Sonya laughed and backed out of the room. 

Yaz felt the panic rising in her chest, sitting up once Sonya had left. Jane followed her up, putting an arm around her, "it's fine. Yaz calm down," she kissed her temple softly. "Do you want me to talk to her?" 

"I should probably do this alone…" Yaz sighed, not wanting to leave the safety of Jane. "This is huge for me. My family I- I don't know how they're going to react." She leant her forehead against her girlfriend's. "Just stay in here? Please?" 

"Whatever you need," Jane rubbed her arm softly before Yaz removed herself from the bed and pulled on some jeans and a top before going out to her waiting sister.

Sonya was on her phone and Yaz was quick to grab it from her, "who have you told?!"

"Nobody! Yet. Bloody hell Yaz calm down," she tried to reach out for her phone but Yaz put it in her back pocket. "So - no boyfriend then?" 

"I did tell you," she shrugged and went to put the kettle on. If she needed anything right now it was caffeine. "Son this is serious, you can't tell anyone."

"Why not? I can't  _ wait _ to see Mum's reaction," Sonya grinned. 

"Well I can!" Yaz slammed the kettle down on the side. "Mum and Dad have got all these hopes for my future and this will shatter just about all of them." 

Sonya couldn't help but laugh, earning her a glare from her sister. "Seriously? You think they're gonna care you're gay?" 

"Have you not been listening to anything we've been taught growing up?" Yaz finally got round to pouring the water for the tea.

"Well clearly you haven't," Sonya joked, but it didn't go down well. "Oh Yaz lighten up for goodness sake it's depressing. Besides I only came here to drop food off not to play counsellor to your sexuality." Then there was a knock at the door. "Oh, Mum was waiting in the car." 

"You mean she's here?" Yaz ran a hand through her hair. "Sonya you need to go. Just make her leave. I can't deal with this right now!" 

"Are you two fighting in there?" Najia's voice came through the door. "I wasn't going to come in but you've been ages and we need to get going."

Instead of replying to her sister, Sonya jogged over to the door - ignoring the glare from behind her - and let her Mum in. "Oh good. Now it's a party," Yaz sighed. "Food has been dropped off, thanks, you can go now."

"You've still got my phone," Sonya held her hand out.

"Why have you got your sister's phone Yasmin?" Najia asked. 

"So I couldn't text you about her naked girlfriend," Sonya quipped.

"Her what?!" 

Yaz practically threw Sonya her phone before turning away from her family and leaning on the counter to look out of the window. She didn't notice her Mum walk up behind her. "Yasmin?" 

She jumped at the voice, but didn't look round. "Yes Mum, your precious daughter is gay. You can go now." 

"Why would I go?" Najia asked.

"You know why. Just go Mum, please," she still refused to look up. 

"Yasmin-"

"GO! BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed. Finally her Mum relented and both Najia and Sonya left the flat. 

As soon as they were gone she broke down, sliding down the kitchen sides and curling up on the floor. Jane appeared too, kneeling beside her and wrapping her up. At first Yaz tried to resist her but eventually gave in and started crying into her shoulder. Neither of them spoke, she just needed to be held. Time passed silently until something occurred to Yaz. "Don't you have to go to work?" she asked quietly. 

"I text Liam while I was hiding, told him I had an emergency to deal with. They're covering me for now," Jane carefully stroked Yaz's hair out of her face and looked her straight on. "I'm not leaving you." 

"You probably should," Yaz shrugged. 

"Never," Jane put a finger under her chin so she looked back at her. "I'm never leaving you. Especially not like this." 

"I don't deserve you," she replied. 

Jane nodded, "correct. You deserve so much more, but I'm afraid you'll have to put up with my face for now.

"For always," Yaz replied. "You might be all I've got now." 

Quickly pulling Yaz into another hug in response to that, Jane shook her head. "It's gonna be okay I promise." 

"You can't make that promise," Yaz sat back again, playing with her fingers. Jane took her hand.

"I can. I just did. Come on, you need some fresh air," Jane helped her stand up. 

"You need to go to work, I'll be alright," Yaz balanced herself when they stood up. 

Jane frowned, "compromise. You can walk me to work?" Yaz opened her mouth to argue that it was a good 30 minute walk. "No arguments. Go shower, take your time, I'll just phone and speak to Liam again." 

She no longer had the energy to argue, so Yaz did as suggested.

* * *

Jane had been right. Fresh air did help a little. Yaz held her hand tightly the whole time they walked to the leisure centre. Jane chatted away about various things to keep her entertained, but Yaz didn't say much back. That was okay - Jane could chat till the world ended if she needed to. Eventually they reached Jane's work and stopped outside the doors.

"I don't have to go," Jane told her, holding both her hands.

"Yes you do," Yaz squeezed her hands gently. "I'll be alright, I promise. I'm just going to wander for a bit I think - try and clear my head." 

Jane nodded, "well I'm back teaching today but if you need me just come in and ask alright?" 

"I will," Yaz leaned in and hugged her. "Have a good day." 

Eventually, and somewhat reluctantly, Jane went inside and left Yaz to her own devices. Once Jane was gone everything was a lot quieter and her mind quickly found itself back in the events of the morning. Whatever her Mum said she knew how disappointed they would be. Yaz was still figuring it all out herself, she hadn't even got to the bit about how to tell her family and now… now it was too late. She glanced at her phone - 17 missed calls between her Mum, Dad and sister. There was one from Clara too. Oh… Jane was meant to be going home before work. 

Ignoring the messages from her family, Yaz phoned Clara while she walked through the nearby park. 

"Oh hi so one of you is alive at least," Clara answered. Yaz could hear the sarcasm in her voice and it made her smile just a little - taking the edge off her mood for a moment. 

"Yeah, sorry it's been an eventful morning. Jane is fine, she's at work." 

"Well at least she got there. Thought you two lovebirds had got distracted with each other for a moment," she joked.

Not entirely wrong, Yaz supposed. "Something like that," she replied. "Don't worry she'll be back later."

"She better be - she's not getting out of going to this football match that easily." 

Funny how Jane hadn't mentioned that. Yaz made a mental note to make sure she went home after work. She wasn't going to stop her - surely they shouldn't be together all that time anyway. Yaz needed to keep busy though. There was only one way she could think of to do that - so she texted her boss. Work would definitely keep her mind off everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much thanks x


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go people. 
> 
> Trigger warning for implied domestic violence and actual violence.   
> This chapter got deep...

Yaz was grateful to be working with Kate this shift. She was the next best partner to work with after Jase, but they didn't actually see much of each other given their differing shift patterns. "Extra night shift? You're mad Yaz," Kate laughed when they got in the car. 

Yaz shrugged, "overtime pay is worth it. Not got anything better to do." 

"There is  _ always  _ something better than a night shift," she replied before starting off towards their first call. "What we got then?"

"Domestic. Neighbour called it in - screaming coming from the house," she read off their screen. "I've been here before." 

"Charming couple I take it?" Kate asked. 

Yaz chuckled, "oh yeah. The nicest." 

They arrived within a couple of minutes and immediately they could tell something was seriously wrong in this house. There was a teenage girl outside holding her younger brother. Yaz started to jog towards the house when she was stopped by someone familiar. “Danny? Was it you that called it in?” 

“Yeah. It’s really kicking off in there I don’t know what’s happened,” Danny told her. 

“And the kids?” 

“Won’t talk. I’ve tried, but they’re not speaking,” he explained. “Be careful in there.” 

Yaz nodded and went to catch up with Kate, filling her in on what he said before they made their way in. The noise was coming from the kitchen. “Why is it always the kitchen?” Yaz whispered to Kate as they made their way closer. 

Kate gave her a knowing look, “together?” 

“Let’s go,” Yaz pushed the door open and they entered the kitchen, announcing their presence - but that didn’t really stop what was happening. Yaz looked to Kate and gestured for her to go for the wife who was currently attempting to defend herself. Yaz made her way round the back of the husband who, thankfully, hadn’t really noticed their presence. The police officers shared a look to coordinate their movements and Yaz called out again, quickly grabbing hold of the man in front of her to pull him back and down to the floor. Unsurprisingly he resisted, but the anger from what she had just seen brought an extra burst of strength to Yaz that had him down on the floor after a quick struggle. Kate managed to get his wife up and out to where their backup had arrived and she returned to help Yaz control him - getting the guy in cuffs. Kate took hold of him now as more officers came in. Yaz sat back, taking deep breaths. “Is she okay? The wife?” 

“Paramedics are checking her out now,” Kate replied as the husband was taken away to the van. Once he’d left the room she expanded her answer. “They’re concerned about internal bleeding, and there’s a few external cuts although it’s not clear where from.” 

“I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Yaz replied, moving her hands and looking at her stomach where the small knife was currently sticking out. “Any spare paramedics out there?” 

“Shit Yaz,” Kate jumped down beside her and radioed for assistance. “What the hell? Did you know he had that when you-” Yaz looked down, giving away the answer. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t ask that for now,” Kate shook her head. “What’s going on?”

She raised an eyebrow, “I’ve got a knife sticking out of my stomach…” 

“No. What’s going on? You don’t normally go storming in like that, you’re a stickler for procedure.” 

Yaz didn’t reply, saved by the paramedics arriving. They wasted no time in getting her to hospital and seemingly instantly she was in theatre for them to take the knife out and repair the damage. 

By the time she came round hours had passed. Her eyes darted around for a clock - 2:37am. There was a pain in her stomach and she had a bit of a headache brewing too. “You’re awake.” The voice came from her left and Yaz looked over to see Jason at the side. “Kate phoned, she’s outside. I tried to phone your parents but both numbers were disconnected. We were just about to send someone round actually-” 

“They got new phones last month… I hadn’t got round to updating it…” Yaz got out. It hurt a little when she spoke. “It’s fine, don’t bother them,” she added. 

“They’re your family Yaz-” 

“I said don’t bother. Tell them not to go,” she replied firmly. 

Jason was a little taken aback, but nodded, “I’ll sort it. I’ll send in your other visitors while I’m out,” he told her, leaving the room.

A few moments later, Jane ran in, immediately hugging her. Yaz winced a little, but found a semi-comfortable position and took comfort from the gesture. “Danny called Clara and said you’d been hurt, they wouldn’t let me in for ages and Jason had to explain who I was but then I had to wait outside and-” 

“Jane I’m okay,” Yaz stopped her. Jane pulled away just far enough to look her in the eyes. “I’m okay,” she repeated.

“You got stabbed Yaz, you got hurt again.” Tears were building up in Jane’s eyes. 

“I know, I know and I’m sorry,” Yaz moved so she could wipe away the stray tears. “I knew he had the knife but I couldn’t let him carry on.” 

“Why were you even working tonight? You weren’t meant to be,” Jane questioned.

Yaz sighed, “I needed the distraction. I couldn’t stop thinking about everything with Mum and I knew work would take my mind off it.” 

“Well it sure did that,” Clara spoke from the doorway. "Jane filled me in. How are you doing? Aside from the whole stabbing thing," Clara walked over. 

"Is what it is," Yaz replied, not really wanting to discuss it. "Is Danny okay?"

Subject change noted, Clara nodded. "He's sat with the family downstairs. The little boy took a bit of a shine to him after everything."

"He did really well," she told her. "Need to stop bumping into people I know on jobs, really do." 

Jane chipped in. "Well I'm glad you did tonight, otherwise we might not have known," she squeezed her hand. Yaz listened to her, but she could see Clara questioning her from the other side. 

"Could you go find me some water? My mouth is really dry," Yaz asked Jane who happily obliged. When she had left the room, Yaz turned to Clara. "You've been talking to Kate." It wasn't a question, she knew already. 

"You knew the guy had a knife and you still jumped him," Clara replied. "Your friend is worried about you, rightly so." 

"She shouldn't have told you," Yaz replied and looked away again. 

Clara sat on the chair beside her bed. "At least she told me and not Jane," she pointed out. "Besides I basically dragged the information out of her." 

"Anyone ever told you that you'd be a good police officer?" Yaz joked half-heartedly. "What do you want me to say? I needed to get the guy off her, it was the only way. I took the risk and it didn't go entirely to plan." 

"You weren't meant to be working," Clara pointed out. 

"We had that discussion already," Yaz replied.

Clara sighed, "Yaz I'm gonna be blunt. We barely know each other, but I do know Jane. I know that she really cares about you and I had to tell her you'd been hurt. She has lost a  _ lot  _ of people in her time and she's not about to lose you as well. I know what happened with your Mum, I know… and I'm sorry. But don't go into self destruct mode. Talk to us, to all of us. You've got good friends here Yaz. Sometimes they're just as good as family." 

"I didn't want to get hurt I swear I just… didn't really care if I did," Yaz spoke quietly. "I'm sorry you had to tell her."

"Don't worry about that. Just tell someone what's going on in your head. I don't expect that to be me. I can get your friend back in if you want? And are you sure we can't phone your parents?" Clara asked.

"Now is not the time for that…" Yaz sighed. She lay back and looked at the ceiling. Maybe Clara was right, she only needed her friends. They were the best of her, they all cared. There were still things to work through but… maybe it would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days without a chapter, I'm slipping! (Jokes I'm just a working adult ew). Anyway, hope this makes up for it...?

It was Jane's turn to look after Yaz, and she was doing a very good job of it. Yaz woke up that morning to breakfast in bed and a large mug of tea. "Do you need anything else? I can nip out and-" 

Yaz smiled at her enthusiasm, "this is plenty. Just get back in bed so I can cuddle up to you in self-pity." 

"That I can do," Jane got back under the covers, sitting up beside her. Yaz positioned herself so she was semi-leaning against Jane but could also eat comfortably. "How's the pain?"

"Painful," Yaz shrugged. "But I'm about to take these bad boys which should help with that," she picked up the tablets from the tray and downed them. "Little kiss might not go amiss either?" she leaned her neck back so Jane could reach her. "Better already."

"You seem happier since yesterday," Jane commented while carefully pulling stray hair out of Yaz's face from behind and tucking it back.

Yesterday Yaz had taken Clara's advice and spilt everything to Jason in the hospital. It wasn't easy and there were a lot of tears, but he got it. He listened, he understood and he said all the right things. Best friend points aplenty to Jase. 

Her Mum had tried calling again a few times but it still wasn't the time. Jason was right - they did need to talk - but recovering from a stab wound didn't really seem the best situation for it. For now, she would focus on her friends and, most importantly, the beautiful woman at her side. 

"You're thinking again," Jane spoke when Yaz didn't reply. 

Yaz jolted from her daydream, "only about you," she smiled. "When do you start work?" 

"2. Jason's coming over about half 1 so we can handover," she told her.

"Do I have friends or carers?" Yaz questioned jokingly.

Jane stuck her tongue out briefly before replying. "Both."

Yaz finished eating and put the tray to one side, settling down more against Jane. “You’re very comfortable,” Yaz mumbled happily. “Can you call in sick?” 

“As much as I’d love to, you know I can’t,” Jane kissed her head. “I’ve already pushed my luck a little with the time off. It’s lucky I’ve got good colleagues.” 

“Mmm please thank them for me,” Yaz reached for Jane’s hand, bringing it over her side so she could play with her fingers. “It’s crazy isn’t it? All this. The way this happened. Like when someone asks how we met I’m not really sure ‘we met at the station when my girlfriend got assaulted’ is a normal answer.” 

Jane interlaced their fingers now, “maybe we should invent a really cool story about how I helped you take down an armed robber,” she joked. “OR we could say you went undercover and came into the gym and couldn’t resist me in my gym clothes.” 

They both laughed, Yaz wincing a little at the pain from her stomach but it was underwhelming in the scheme of things. “Or maybe we could just go with the nightclub?” 

“Or that, there is that,” Jane shrugged. “I’m still pitching for the gym one though.” 

Yaz hit Jane’s stomach, “and I’m telling you no. Although you do look really good in your gym wear I’ll give you that.” 

A small smirk crossed her face, “knew it. I’m totally using that to my advantage at some point.” Jane giggled and kissed her softly. “You’re so beautiful Yaz, you know that? You have the most wonderful smile,” she gazed down at her. “I’ve never felt so at home with anyone before.” 

Yaz took a moment to process it all. Where had that all come from anyway? Not that she was complaining, it was wonderful. "You're pretty special too, I've never met anyone like you before." 

"I'm not surprised, I am a bit weird," Jane replied.

"In the best way," Yaz replied quickly. "I don't care what anyone thinks, you're really amazing. I don’t want you to ever think you’re not good enough.” Jane nuzzled her face into Yaz’s neck as a way of response, wrapping her arms around her a little tighter. Yaz turned her head towards the mop of blonde hair and kissed the top of Jane’s head softly. “I love you.” 

Jane’s head shot up. Yaz immediately panicked, the words had come out without her even thinking - it just felt natural. But now Jane was staring at her with her eyes wide and Yaz wasn’t sure if she’d screwed up. “I’m sorry. If that was too soon I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” she was shut up with a kiss. The action took her away and it took Yaz a moment to actually join in with the gesture. 

When they finally broke for air, Jane leant over Yaz carefully and stroked her hair back again. “I love you too.” 

With a moment of relief, Yaz nodded. “I know, you already told me once.” 

“I don’t remember that,” Jane tried to go back through her memory. 

Yaz shook her head, “you were asleep. Chatting away, as usual. I mean you didn’t mention me by name so you could’ve been talking about anyone…” 

“You kidding? There is nobody else,” Jane kissed her again. “I’m all here for you.” She nuzzled back in again.

Yaz shook her head, “you need to stop being so sexy you’re gonna kill me off.” 

Jane kissed her neck gently, “you’re too irresistible. “

“Mmm and I’m also a little high on pain meds and have a leg I can barely use so you’re gonna have to be patient,” Yaz ran a hand up her side. “Go get yourself sorted and then you can help me shower because I feel gross.” 

“Right because that’s gonna help with the whole irresistible thing,” Jane rolled her eyes. “You better appreciate the pain that’s gonna put me through.” 

Yaz gave her a fake solemn look, “I’ll be eternally grateful for your sacrifice." 

"Mmm you better be," Jane grinned before getting up. Yaz noticed how cold it was without her there and pulled the covers up a little - she could get used to this life.

* * *

"Jason's running late," Yaz spoke casually when the text came in. 

Jane huffed, "I need to go to work Yaz." 

"Then go. I'm fine here, got everything I need around me and it'll only be an hour max," she grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "I promise I'll call if anything happens. But it won't."

Assessing the situation Jane gave in - she had no choice really other than being late to work - and she really was pushing her luck with that. "Fine, but don't try to move without someone else here - you know the rules. Let Jason know I'll leave the key under the mat." 

"Ooo how cliche," Yaz chuckled, but Jane didn't look impressed. "Chill Jane I'll text him now. Go to work, stop worrying, enjoy yourself!" Reluctantly, the blonde left the flat. 

Only once she was gone did Yaz decide pretty quickly that maybe being alone wasn't so fun right now. Being alone meant she suddenly had no reason but to think about what had happened. The pain in her stomach was a dull, constant reminder, but when Jane was there she didn’t think about it. Now she was gone it flooded her. She tried to shake it out of her head but that wasn’t happening either so instead she shut her eyes and attempted sleep instead.

* * *

When Jason arrived he could immediately tell something was wrong. He’d called out to Yaz when he walked through the front door in an attempt not to spook her, but there was no answer. He walked further into the flat and on seeing the lounge area, noted that she was on the sofa. She was asleep, but it didn’t look peaceful. When he reached the sofa Yaz was whimpering a little and then suddenly out of nowhere she thrashed out, hitting the side and Jason had to jump round to make sure she didn’t fall off. “Shit Yaz,” he muttered - almost in relief that she hadn’t dropped to the ground as much as concern over what was happening. He knew waking her wasn’t an option if he could help it, and so he sat and watched while his best friend worked through this. 

When Yaz woke up she felt warm, really warm, and a little sweaty. She couldn’t get her breath for a few moments, sitting up suddenly and wincing at the pain from her stomach as she did. “Yaz, you okay? Here.” Jason jumped into action and handed her the nearby glass of water. 

She nodded gently, sipping at the water. The dream had been vivid, but it was just a dream - that’s what she had to tell herself anyway. “Thanks, sorry. How long have you been here?” 

“20 minutes or so,” he shrugged. “Sure you’re okay? Need to talk about anything?” 

Yaz shook her head, “just a bad dream. To be expected I guess, but I’ll be fine. Sorry I’m sure this isn’t what you were expecting today,” she pushed herself to sit up a little more and gestured for Jason to sit on the sofa. 

“Actually I was expecting you to greet me at the door with balloons and streamers so I’m quite disappointed,” he chuckled, realising Yaz wasn’t going to open up just now. “Anyway - you need anything?” 

Yaz smiled, grateful for the change of topic. “Chuck a film on? Plenty of time to kill....” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for all your love and comments. Really appreciate them!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished watching the episode and I love 13. That is all. Also a great Thasmin moment in that episode. Now that's really all... enjoy.

They got into a routine. If Jane wasn’t around then Jason would be, and when his and Jane’s shift clashed, Ryan got involved. “How did you beat me again?!” Ryan complained, throwing his cards down on the table. 

“I’ve had a  _ lot  _ of time to practice,” Yaz grinned. “Also you’re terrible at this game.” 

“Wow you’re mean when you’re immobile,” Ryan tutted and sat back. “How long till your girlfriend gets back again?” 

Yaz answered quickly and without looking up, “29 minutes.” 

“Wow I feel wanted,” Ryan replied.

“Oops, that wasn’t meant to sound like that. Jane went out with Clara last night - had to practically force her out the door - but she stayed there after too so… been a long 24 hours,” she told him. And it had, because she didn’t sleep without Jane there now. Not after what had happened with Jason. 

Ryan looked closely at her, “you alright?” 

“Never better,” she replied, smiling at him. 

“You’re not convincing me,” Ryan replied. 

Yaz shrugged, “I don’t have to convince you.” She immediately realised what she’d said. “Sorry, that was out of order. You’ve been great today, I really appreciate it. I guess I've just got so used to her being here that I didn't sleep so well last night." 

Ryan grimaces, albeit jokingly. "You guys are sickeningly sweet."

Yaz lets out a pretty convincing fake laugh, packing up the cards as the door opened. "I'm back!" Jane called from the doorway. 

"Early too," Yaz looked round and smiled. 

"Yeah I was all finished up so Liam said he'd cover me to get out early," she kicked her shoes off and walked over to give Yaz a kiss.

Yaz reached up to cup her cheeks, "missed you. Good night last night?"

"Brilliant. It was nice to see Clara too, we had a good catch up. Thanks for making me go. I did miss you in bed last night though…"

Ryan coughed from the other end of the sofa to remind them of his presence, causing the two women to separate. "You must be Jane. Good to finally meet you." 

"Ryan right? Yaz told me all about you. Thanks for being here today," Jane shook his hand.

"Nah no bother, been a great day. Better get off now, leave you two to catch up," he smiled at Yaz. "Give us a call if you need babysitting again." 

"Haha you're so funny," Yaz rolled her eyes. "See you soon Ry." She watched as Jane saw him out and then returned to the sofa - jumping over the back to sit with her. The moment she was down Yaz moved to lie against her. 

Jane stroked her hair back gently, "you okay there?"

"Am now," Yaz spoke quietly.

"You seem tired," Jane kissed the top of her head gently. "Did you sleep okay? Was the pain bad?"

Yaz shook her head, "pain was fine. Just got used to having you in my bed." Not a total lie. She shut her eyes.

"Nah Yaz you can't sleep here you'll cramp up. Come on, let's get you into bed," Jane went to move, but Yaz protested. "I'll be there too. I'll bring my laptop in." She seemed to accept that and let Jane help her to her feet and assist her into the bedroom. The tiredness had taken over now Jane was here. 

It didn't take long for Yaz to drop off after they lay down, but Jane couldn't bring herself to sleep and instead just watched as her girlfriend slept peacefully, curled up in her grasp. She silently questioned if Yaz had slept at all the previous night and whether she should have left at all, but it was too late to take it all back now.

A little while after (Jane had lost track of time), there was a knock at the door. It took a little bit of effort to remove herself from the bed without waking Yaz but she managed it in the end, closing the bedroom door behind her. 

By the time she made it to the front door it had probably been a little longer than socially acceptable and so Jane's first instinct was to apologise for taking so long, but when she opened the door and saw who was there, her words got stuck in her throat.

"Oh, hello. Um, is Yasmin here?" Najia Khan shifted nervously in front of Jane who took a deep breath before going on the defensive.

"She's asleep. Did she ask you to come?" Jane crossed her arms to make a point. Najia's body language gave her the answer. "Well at least you didn't storm unannounced this time I suppose." 

Najia looked up, "I've been trying to call her. I never got a chance to explain." 

"Maybe you don't deserve one," Jane shrugged 

"Look I understand your concern but I need to talk to my daughter," Najia spoke firmly, but sincerely. 

Jane took a moment to assess the woman in front of her. She seemed genuine, in a way. Maybe she deserved a chance. But Yaz had already said she didn't want to see her. But Yaz was asleep… "you can talk to me." Jane stepped aside to allow Najia inside.

They moved to sit down at the small dining table - it was closer to the bedroom if Jane needed to go back. Jane made tea, handing a mug across the table and sitting down. "She's been through a lot, I'm not going to let her get hurt again. Tell me what you want to say." 

Najia gathered she wasn't going to do any better than this right now and knew she had to take what was offered. "I wanted to talk, to understand."

"Understand what? I love her. She loves me. What more do you need to know?" Jane quickly battered back.

"I want to understand why she couldn't tell me," Najia replied calmly.

Jane shook her head, "you really don't know? Is it really not obvious to you? She-" Jane stopped when she heard a bang come from the bedroom. "Stay here," she instructed Najia and jogged into the room, making sure to shut the door behind her. Yaz was writhing in the bed, whimpering in her sleep and occasionally hitting the headboard with her hand. In a split second Jane rushed over to the bed, jumping on and quickly wrapping her arms around Yaz, whispering in her ear. “I’m right here, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay. You’re safe, nobody’s going to hurt you now,” she kept talking all the time while Yaz was settling down. Jane stroked the hair out of her face that was sticking there, turning her so Yaz was laying on her lap where she kneeled on the bed. 

Shortly after, Yaz's eyes opened. Her face immediately searched for Jane who made herself visible by leaning forward slightly and giving her a small squeeze. "M'sorry," she mumbled, turning her face into Jane's stomach. 

"Don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry. I knew something was wrong, I shouldn't have left," she kissed her hair. "Do you want to talk about it baby?" 

"Not right now," she spoke, the words muffled as she was still stuck close to Jane's body. "Where were you?" 

Jane took a couple of breaths before she replied, "your Mum came round." 

Now Yaz looked up, "what did you tell her?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything about what happened. She's still outside Yaz, she wanted to talk to you," Jane spoke calmly so as not to stress her out but the reality of her feelings was much different.

Yaz bit her lip gently, "what about?"

"She said she wanted to understand why you couldn't tell her about me," Jane told her. "Do you want me to get rid of her?" 

Another pause. Eventually, Yaz shook her head. "Let her in. Don't tell her about what happened, just say I'm not well," she asked and Jane agreed, promising not to be long and going back outside.

Najia was stood where she had left her but looking very anxious. "Is she okay?" 

"She's not been well, just a bug or something. Anyway, she wants to see you so you can go in. Just be gentle, she doesn't need stressing out right now." Jane was firm with her. 

There was a grateful nod from Najia before they went back to the bedroom. Jane followed her in and sat on the chair in the corner as Yaz silently asked her to do. Najia walked over, glancing back to Jane as she did. "She stays Mum," Yaz told her - perfectly aware what her mother was thinking. "You can sit, I won't bite."

Perched on the edge of the bed, Najia finally spoke. "I'm sorry Yasmin. I should never have sent Sonya in anyway and then it was a complete shock… I reacted badly. But I don’t hate you or whatever you think, I just want to understand.” 

“Understand what? I have a girlfriend, that’s it,” Yasmin replied. Jane made a small noise in the corner - that’s exactly what she said. 

“But why didn’t you tell me?” Najia asked. 

Yaz rolled her eyes, “oh I don’t know Mum. Maybe it’s the number of times you’ve asked me if I’ve got a boyfriend, or the times you’ve tried to set me up. Or mentioned marriage, or kids, or whatever. It goes against everything you believe in and I could see that in your face the moment you walked in.” 

Najia took a deep breath, “I admit, I didn’t know what to think at first. But Yaz I just want you to be happy, and if this is what makes you happy then… well, we’ll make it work.” 

“Make it work? We aren’t ‘making it work’ Mum, it is working. If you don’t like that then-” Yaz stopped. Then what? Was that it? She’d never see her family again. She looked over to Jane who sat up a little. “Then I guess it’ll just be Jane and me now.” 

When Najia reached out, Yaz moved back. But moving hurt, and she winced. “Did I hurt you?” 

“I’m fine. Could you please go?” she asked. 

Jane stood up, “Yaz are you sure?” 

“I just want to sleep,” Yaz turned away from her mother. Jane nodded and watched as Najia stood up and left the room. 

She followed, catching up with her at the door. “Wait, I need to ask you something.” Jane stopped her. “I love Yaz, and I will respect every decision she makes, but I can see you’re trying. I understand why this might not be easy for you, but I can see you want to make things right. Yaz is going to need some time, but I promise I'll try and get her to see you again. Just let me ask you one thing - will you be able to accept us?” 

“I never didn’t,” Najia told her honestly. 

Jane nodded, “then I’ll keep my promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi we are still going on this angst.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long story, but I had a lot of spare time at work. Kind of a filler this one, and more focused on Jane.

Yaz wouldn't talk about any of it. Her Mum or the dream. But Jane wasn't going to push her, not yet. 

A week had passed since the incident and Jane was off work. Yaz was beginning to get more mobile so today they were attempting to leave the flat. "Wow, fresh air, forgotten what that felt like," Yaz took a deep breath in as they left the building. She was leaning reasonably heavily on Jane, but they worked it out between them. 

"Good isn't it? So how far do you want to go?" Jane asked.

"I.. have no idea. Haven't really got to know the neighbourhood yet. Any ideas?" Yaz replied, realising how little she had actually managed to explore since moving in.

Jane pondered options for a moment. "There's a coffee shop about 5 minutes from here, how does that sound?" 

"Perfect," Yaz smiled and shifted herself again before they started walking. "I was thinking, you should go and see Clara again. It's been a week now and she is your best friend. Invite her over if you want, or you could go home for a bit… I just don't want you to miss out. She's your best mate and I kind of feel like I've stolen you." 

The blonde briefly kissed her head, "don't be silly you haven't stolen me. Where's all this come from anyway?" 

Yaz shrugged, "just thinking." 

"Clara text you didn't she?" Jane asked. Yaz's silence told her all she needed to know. "She shouldn't be doing that."

"I text her first, just to ask if you'd been in contact. Apparently you've not replied to her texts?" 

Jane knew Yaz essentially had her cornered. She couldn't walk away from the conversation now else Yaz would probably collapse. "I didn't know what to say. Besides, I've been busy."

"Text her now, invite her to join us. If you don't I will," Yaz looked up to show her she was serious. 

"Fine but if I drop you don't blame me," Jane grumbled and freed one of her arms up to grab her phone. 

Yaz rolled her eyes, "I'll take my chances."

Shortly after, they made it to the cafe and Jane helped Yaz to sit down before going to get their drinks. Clara rocked up while she was in the queue. "Hey invalid, how you doing?" she asked, sitting down opposite Yaz. 

"Charming," Yaz chuckled. "Yeah I'm alright. Glad to be out of the flat, albeit wishing it wasn't so painful to be out," she sighed a little before adding, "don't tell Jane. I'm trying to ride it out." 

"Consider my lips sealed," Clara told her. "How did she take the news that you're my new best friend?"

"Excuse me?" Jane put the tray down on the table. 

Yaz laughed at her reaction, "she saw you coming Jane. Just winding you up." 

"See this is why I don't go home," Jane joked and sat down next to Yaz. "You okay?" 

"Since 10 minutes ago? Yes I'm fine," Yaz smiled at how much she cared and took her hand under the table. "So what have you been up to Clara?" 

They chatted for a while. It didn't take long before Yaz stopped leading the conversation and the two friends began chatting away happily. She sat back, observing them as they joked together. Jane let go of her hand when she begun to get more animated, not that Yaz minded because she was cute when she got going. She enjoyed listening to them both, but after a while the tiredness hit. Instead of saying anything she just leant against Jane's shoulder. 

"You want to go back?" Jane asked. Yaz shook her head. "Do you need to go back?" 

Different question. Clever move Jane. "Maybe," she mumbled. "You guys should catch up though, and I like being out of the flat." 

"Why don't you come back to ours Yaz? Comfy sofa - or bed - and Jane can sort some of her shit out. I have my car, we can drive," Clara suggested 

Yaz looked up at Jane, "can we?" 

"Sure, you okay walking to the car?" 

* * *

Within seconds of them settling on the sofa, Yaz was sleeping against Jane. Clara made tea for the two of them and handed it over. "She really was tired then." 

"Mmm, it's frustrating her that she can't do much at the moment,” Jane glanced down at Yaz. “I’m worried about her.” 

“She’s worried about you,” Clara replied, causing Jane to look back. “Yaz said she text me first didn’t she?” 

Jane nodded, “but… about me?” 

“Jane I know what you’re like, and Yaz is clicking on too. You feel guilty for going out and staying here because she didn’t sleep. Since then you’ve barely left her side other than for work. Yaz was worried that you weren’t sleeping properly now too so you could watch over her - and she’s probably right, because I know you will be wanting to keep that control over the situation. You want to know what’s going on so you can keep her safe, so you don’t lose her,” Clara spoke honestly. “You’re going to drive yourself crazy Jane, and I don’t want to see you spiral again.” 

There was silence between them for a moment, “did you tell her?” 

“No, it’s not my place to say, but maybe you should at some point. Nonetheless, she’s worried and you should listen,” Clara told her.

Jane nodded, “I know. You’re right, but she doesn’t have her family now Clara and I need to help her.” 

“You don’t have to be the only one helping her though. And I don’t just mean people to cover while you’re at work, I mean actually letting us help. Move back here, bring Yaz with you. Danny and I can help you out, there’s a spare room for other people to stay round too. If Yaz doesn’t have her family then let us be her family,” Clara made sure Jane was looking at her. “I like her Jane, she’s great. So let me help.” 

It wasn’t easy for Jane to accept help, it never was. She’d spent so long looking after herself when she was younger that trust was hard to accept. She did trust Clara, of course she did, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to look after Yaz herself. Nonetheless, she knew her friend was right and so that was why she nodded in agreement. “I’ll go and get some of her stuff later. I’ll need to let her Mum know too…” 

“I thought she wasn’t talking to her Mum?” Clara questioned.

“She’s not,” Jane replied. 

“Jane what are you doing?” Clara asked her with a slight hint of warning in her voice.

“Fixing things. Yaz loves her family, and they love her. Things have just got… twisted. So I’m sorting it.” 

Clara sighed, “just be careful Jane. Please.” 

“Careful’s my middle name,” she smiled and sipped at her tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, the comments on the last chapter actually made me emotional. You guys are so lovely and I appreciate the support so much.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say drama...?

So they moved into Jane's, and that was fine. Granted the stairs were a challenge at night and Yaz was grateful for the downstairs loo, but having more people around was really useful. Today was one of those days where Jane was at work so Clara had taken over duties and she had decided to make Yaz useful - which she was grateful for - so they were going over some revision for her exams.

"This is probably super boring for you," Clara commented while they were sorting paper out. 

"On the contrary, English literature was my favourite subject at school. Favourite author?” Yaz asked, reading over the notes in front of her. 

Clara reached behind her and grabbed a book from the side, “Jane Austen, obviously. There is no other answer.” 

Yaz nodded, “absolutely. Good choice,” she gestured to the book Clara was holding. “Northanger Abbey was one of the first I read.” 

“Really?” Clara looked up. 

“I know, neither Pride and Prejudice nor Emma. Sacrilege.” 

Clara laughed, “shocking behaviour Yasmin Khan. Still, it is good to find another book lover - Jane speed reads a book and then moves on.” 

Yaz chuckled, totally believing that, “and Danny?” 

“Oh lord no that man will not touch a novel,” Clara shook her head. “I’m working on it.” 

“Damn your boyfriend is faulty,” Yaz tutted. 

“And your girlfriend isn’t?” she quipped back. 

“Ummmm nope she’s pretty much perfect thanks,” the brunette smiled back at her. “Now - what we going over next?” 

They kept working through, time passing quickly until they were interrupted by Danny’s arrival. Clara jumped up to let him in while Yaz sat back, sticking the paper on the floor beside her. She glanced at the clock - Jane shouldn’t be too far behind Danny, but Yaz had to admit she was looking forward to her girlfriend’s return and the sleep she could finally get when she did. “You alright there Yaz?” Danny greeted her when he walked in. 

“Just peachy,” Yaz replied. “Good day?” 

“Better than yours by the looks of it,” Danny sat down on the adjacent sofa. “Did Clara really make you revise with her?” 

“There was no force I assure you, we had a great day,” Yaz smiled.

Danny gave her a confused look, “don’t tell me you like this stuff too?” Yaz shrugged, “oh man there are two of you now?!” 

Clara laughed, plonking herself down beside him, “you’re cute, but you’re not fooling anyone. I know you love it,” she winked and curled up against him. “I’m knackered, that’s the most work I’ve done in a long time. You’re a wonderful study partner Yaz - we’re keeping you.” 

“Reassuring to know I’m such a prized possession,” Yaz replied and settled back a little more now Clara had moved. They all chuckled a little before settling back.

The couple chatted away behind her, catching up on each other’s days. That gave Yaz nothing to do, and she did her best to fight sleep. It was successful, for a while, until the conversation around her became hazy. Despite her best efforts her eyelids became heavy and slowly closed, forcing her into unconsciousness. 

It didn't take long for the nightmare to hit, but this time it was different. This time it wasn't her in front of the knife, it was Jane. Jane was there and Yaz couldn't do anything to save her, like she was frozen to the floor. The man was going for her and Jane wasn't moving. Yaz shouted at her to move but she wouldn't. There was nothing she could do- 

The motion of falling woke her. Her eyes darted open and she tried to sit up but Danny stopped her - his hand was pressing on her stomach. "Stay still Yaz, you're bleeding. Clara's just grabbing the first aid kit," he told her calmly. 

Almost immediately Clara ran back into the room, "called the ambulance. Just gonna try Jane again but she must be driving," Clara opened the box for Danny before returning to her phone. 

"What's going on?" Yaz asked a little breathlessly. 

"You fell asleep, started shouting and fell off the sofa. Looks like you've opened your wound up a bit. Easily fixed, try not to panic," he told her and lifted her top up to put some gauze over the wound. "What happened Yaz? You were shouting for Jane to run." 

Yaz didn't respond. 

Clara couldn't get hold of Jane, but it became apparent why when the blonde ran in, bringing the paramedics with her who must have arrived at the same time. "You were meant to be looking after her!" She immediately shouted at Danny when she saw the scene. 

Jane ran over and knelt beside Yaz, taking her hand. "Don't blame them Jane, it's not their fault," Yaz murmured, squeezing her hand. The paramedics knelt down too, taking over from Danny. “I’m tired,” she practically whispered as her eyes closed. 

“Alright we need to get her in quickly, are you coming with us?” the paramedic asked Jane. 

“What’s going on? What’s happened?” Jane asked the man. 

“We think she might be bleeding a little more than it appears from the outside. She’s losing consciousness so we need to get her checked out sooner rather than later.” 

Jane stood up while they got Yaz onto the stretcher. Clara stood beside her, comforting her friend as much as she could. “We’ll follow behind okay? Stay calm, deep breaths.” 

She found herself clinging onto Clara’s hand until the last second. In the back of the ambulance she just had to watch while the paramedic squeezed saline into her girlfriend. When they arrived at the hospital she had to wait outside the room, watching painfully through the window. Clara arrived and retook her position by her friend’s side. “How’s she doing?” 

“I don’t know, they don’t know,” Jane almost cried. “They just said when she fell the wounds must have reopened. I don’t get it, how did this happen?” 

Clara tried to think back, “she was sleeping and then she started calling out and moving around. I tried to move quick enough but I couldn’t get there in time. I’m so sorry Jane, I did what I could....” 

“It’s not your fault,” Jane sighed. “Wait she was sleeping… it happened again… what was she saying?” 

“Just your name, a lot, and then she kept saying ‘run’. What do you mean again?” Clara questioned. 

Jane quickly wiped at her face. She was crying? She never cried. “It happened before, she had a bad dream when her Mum came over and we were talkings outside the bedroom. She won't sleep without me there now…" Jane ran a hand back through her hair. "I should have made her tell me what was going on." 

Shaking her head, Clara squeezed her hand. "This isn't your fault Jane. Let's just focus on getting her better okay? Danny has gone to get tea, come and sit down.” 

“No, I’m not leaving her,” Jane put a hand on the window. 

“We’re just going over there, you’re shaking Jane you need to sit down,” Clara let go of her hand and instead put the arm around her waist, eventually persuading her to move to the chair. Danny came back with tea and handed it round. Jane held hers with both hands, staring into it as if she hoped it would hold the answer.

“I put an extra sugar in, figured you might need it,” Danny sat down next to Clara and spoke to Jane. She muttered a thanks, still staring into the drink. “How’s Yaz doing?” he asked Clara.

“They’re just working on-” Clara didn’t finish her sentence as the door to resus opened and the team appeared with Yaz on her bed. 

Jane jumped up, abandoning her tea on the seat and running over. “What’s going on? Where are you taking her?” 

One of the junior doctors took Jane aside while the rest of the team kept moving. “She needs an operation straight away, The old wounds appear to have reopened and we can’t control the bleeding down here.”

“She’ll be okay though, right?” 

The poor young doctor gave her a sympathetic look, “we’re doing everything we can.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to click below and subscribe to the official Doctor Who youtube channel. OR alternatively, just leave me a lil comment xx


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews have made me laugh far too much. Sorry for the sudden shock! You're all amazing.

"I need to call her Mum," Jane finally spoke. They'd been sat in the family room for about an hour now while Yaz was in surgery. "She needs to know." 

Clara sat up from where she had been lying against Danny. "You sure?"

"Her daughter could be dying in there. I can't just not tell her," Jane replied and grabbed her phone, but her hand shook as she went to unlock it. 

"Do you want me to?" Clara moved over to be sat by her friend. 

Jane shook her head, "I have to do this."

And she did, eventually. She didn't say what had happened, not over the phone, but within 20 minutes Najia and Hakim were stood in the room with her. Clara and Danny had left, on her instruction, while she spoke to them. "Please, sit down," she told them and they did so - sitting on the sofa opposite Jane. "I should have told you this before, but Yaz didn't want you to know. She probably still doesn't, but she's not here to tell me otherwise. 

"Jane what's going on? Where is she?" Najia asked.

"In theatre," Jane answered honestly. "Yaz got stabbed at work a couple of weeks ago attending a domestic violence call. She was recovering well, but something's not been right since and I missed it - or at least I didn't ask her enough about it. Today she was asleep on the sofa and she fell off because she was having a bad dream and I wasn't there. It reopened the wound and the bleeding is pretty bad so they're in there trying to fix it." She just about made it to the end of the sentence before giving into the bubbling emotions.

Yaz's mum immediately swapped sofas and put an arm around Jane, who stiffened at her touch. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault, they're helping her now right? If anyone should've been there it's me. I've really let her down… she couldn't even tell me this." Thankfully Najia sat back after the spoke. 

Jane noticed that Hakim was silent in all this and when she looked over to him she noticed that he wasn't looking at her completely favourably. She decided to shake that off and look back to Najia. "It doesn't matter now. She needs us to be there for her regardless of anything else." 

"What did you do to her?" Hakim spoke for the first time since entering the room. 

"Not now Hakim," Najia whispered harshly to him. 

Jane blinked a few times, "what do you mean?" 

"She was fine until she met you," he said, clearly ignoring his wife's warning. 

"She got stabbed at work I couldn't-"

"That's not what I meant. She had plans. A husband, children, all these things and then she met you."

Now she got it. This was what Yaz had been afraid of. "I didn't do anything to her. She made the first move really, kinda. Anyway, I don't think they were ever her plans." 

Hakim shook his head, "you got in her head and now she's not even talking to her own family." 

"This is exactly why she didn't want to tell you," Jane stood up. "I can't deal with this right now, just have a think about what's important to you." And then she left.

* * *

Clara was waiting just outside the room and ran after Jane as soon as she left. "What's happened?"

"Her Dad. He… he basically accused me of turning Yaz gay and made out I'm a bad person for it. I couldn't stay in there. How can he judge own daughter like that when she's lying on an operating table?!" She kicked at the wall. 

The brunette hadn't seen her friend like this in so long. She went over and put her arms around her from behind. Jane turned around and immediately broke down in her arms. "I don't know how to handle this again." 

"Hey you don't know what's going to happen yet, she's in the best of hands. Just ignore her Dad for now, this isn't the time for arguing," Clara hugged her. It was rare that Jane hugged, but Clara knew when she needed it. While they were stood there she spotted Najia coming out of the family room alone and walking over. 

She stopped just short of them. "Jane?" Jane turned her head briefly but looked back. "I'm sorry, I did try to tell him." 

"Do you both feel the same way?" Jane spoke but without looking round. 

"No. I admit it took me some time to get my head around it all but when I saw you with her the other week I realised how much you mean to her. It might not be what we want but if it's what Yaz wants then I'm happy. I want to get to know you better, just like if you were any other partner of my daughter," Najia told her. 

Jane finally left Clara's grasp and turned back to look at Yaz's mum. "What about him?" 

"I don't know Jane. I can’t get through to Hakim yet. I’ll try and keep control for now, we just need to get Yasmin through this,” Najia put a hand on her shoulder which Jane quickly shook off. 

Clara stepped in now, “Jane doesn’t really like being touched by people she doesn’t know. I suggest you return to your husband now.” Najia nodded and turned back, leaving Clara and Jane alone. “You alright?” 

“Not really,” Jane sat down on the floor against the wall. “I just need her to be okay. Nothing else matters.” 

* * *

Time passed slowly, but finally someone appeared from the theatre. Jane immediately jumped up and Clara had to stop her from basically jumping on the woman. 

“The operation went well,” the woman explained. “We’ve sorted the bleeding and believe she should make a full recovery. They’re just transferring her to ITU now, you can head there and see her.” 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Jane told her. “You’re all amazing. All of you.” 

The woman smiled, “I’ll pass the message on. She should wake up in about an hour.” With that, she left and Jane breathed out a breath she didn’t even realise she had been holding. 

Clara stepped up now, “I’ll go and speak to her parents, you go and sit with her. Go on, I’ve got this,” she reassured her and sent Jane off to be with Yaz. 

Once she’d gone, Clara turned and made her way to the family room. As soon as she walked in without Jane, Najia caught onto her intent. “What’s happened?” 

“She’s out of theatre, they’re transferring her to ITU now. Jane’s gone to sit with her, but I wanted to talk to you both,” Clara shut the door behind her.

Hakim stood up, “we’re going to see our daughter.” 

“No, you’re not. Not until I’ve spoken to you. You hurt my best friend, and you’re going to hurt your daughter too. I’m not here to judge your beliefs or feelings, but maybe you need to stop judging theirs. That’s all I have to say, for now, but you better believe I’ll be back if you try that again,” she told them and stood away from the door, allowing them to leave. 

Meanwhile, Jane was sat by Yaz’s bed keeping watch. She held onto her hand, stroking the back of it softly. “You’re gonna be fine now. I’m here for you, every second. I’m not leaving you now, not ever, not while you need me. We’re gonna find out what this is and tackle it together. I need you, I love you.” She stopped when the door opened, but didn’t look round. 

“How is she?” Najia asked. 

“Alive. She’ll wake up in a bit,” Jane replied and then looked up, “and I’m not leaving.” 

Hakim walked towards his daughter, “we’re not here to argue.” 

“Good. She needs us all here, getting along, when she wakes up. Whatever you think, now isn’t the time to air it,” Jane replied.

“No. We’re here for Yasmin now,” Hakim replied. “All of us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a step closer... right?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How on earth have we reached 30 chapters? What is going on? Anyway - here's another.
> 
> PS. Doctor Who is epic. Last night was insane. 13 called Yaz 'Officer Khan'. Some other stuff happened too.

When Jane felt the squeeze of Yaz's hand she immediately sat up. She had almost been falling asleep herself but this quickly woke her. "Yaz?" She stroked the back of her hand with her thumb. "Squeeze my hand again if you can hear me." There was a small pause which almost made Jane doubt she had felt it the first time, but then there was a small squeeze. "Hey you, beautiful girl. You're gonna be just fine," she kissed her hand gently. "Don't go scaring me like that again." 

"Sorry…" came the soft voice, causing Jane to move again and look up to where Yaz's eyes were flicking open. 

Jane stood up, stroking her hair back and leaving the hand resting on her cheek, "don't be sorry. You've no reason to be sorry. I should be the one apologising, but let's just focus on you getting better." 

Yaz moved her head slightly to take full advantage of Jane's hand. That's when she saw her parents sat outside the room, facing away from her and clearly in deep conversation. "I sent them out," Jane told her, noticing her gaze shift. "Said I'd get them when you're ready." 

"Why are they here?" Yaz asked. 

"I called them. You were really unwell I had to call your Mum. It's fine, we're playing nice," she leant down and kissed her forehead. "You want me to fetch them?" 

Yaz was conflicted, but her heart told her she wanted her Mum, so she nodded. Jane smiled and stood up to go outside. She stayed out there too while Yaz's parents went in - deciding the less time they were around her together, the less chance of arguments. She watched through the window as Najia and Hakim both hugged their daughter. Jane kept her eyes on Yaz the whole time, making sure she wasn't getting upset. They were in there for about half an hour when Jane noticed she was getting tired and decided now was the time to interrupt. 

As soon as she was back inside, Yaz reached her arm out for her. Jane walked over and took her hand, "I think you should probably get home. It's late anyway." 

They all noticed Hakim open his mouth to argue but Najia stepped in. "Can we come back tomorrow? 

Jane looked down to Yaz to grasp her feelings on the matter before looking back, "I'll call you." 

Her parents left quickly and Jane took her spot back on the chair. "Thank you, I couldn't take much more. Mum was getting over protective and Dad… well, he's not happy about us is he?" 

"Sorry, I did try to calm him down," Jane told her, leaning on the edge of the bed so their faces were close. The nurses had been in while Najia and Hakim were in and checked everything over so they had some peace now. 

"Did he say something to you?" Yaz asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Jane kissed her softly. "We're just gonna focus on you getting better okay?" 

Yaz lent their foreheads together, “I’ll be back fighting before you know it.” 

“You’re not fighting anything alone now, I hope you know that,” she kissed her again. “I’m gonna keep you safe baby.” 

“I like it when you call me that,” Yaz smiled. “You should go home, get some rest.” 

Jane shook her head, “I’m not leaving. You need to sleep.” 

Yaz took a deep breath, she was nervous about Jane going - but she wanted her to rest. “I’ll be okay Jane, there are plenty of people here to look after me. Go on, you’ve been here for hours.” 

It took a few minutes and a bit more persuasion, but Jane eventually left and drove back with Clara and Danny.

And then 4 hours later she was back. The hospital had called, as she’d asked, when Yaz had another nightmare and was calling for her. By the time she arrived things had settled a bit, but the moment Jane was there, Yaz clung onto her for dear life. “You’re alright, I’m here,” Jane whispered into her ear.

“I’m sorry, I thought I’d be okay, I tried not to sleep. I just wanted you to rest. I didn’t ask them to call you,” Yaz spoke in broken sentences. 

“I asked them to call if anything happened,” Jane kissed her head. “I promised you, I am going to look after you Yaz. I want to look after you, but I need you to tell me what’s going on in here,” she kissed her head again. “I want to help you.” 

Yaz sighed softly, “the dreams. They’re like memories of when it happened, flashbacks… I guess. At least they were. Now you’re in them too, in my place, and I can’t help you. I try but I can’t move. I can’t save you,” she clung on tighter to the blonde. 

“It’s not real, and I’m safe. We’re going to work through this together - you and me. Every step of the way. I promise you I’ll get you through it,” she stroked her hair softly. “You’re going to be just fine.” 

“I believe you,” Yaz kept eye contact with her the whole time. “I don’t care what my parents say, I don’t care what anyone says. I love you, I want you, I feel safe with you.” 

Jane nodded, “you and me against the universe.” 

“Always.” 

* * *

When Yaz was allowed home she went back to Jane and Clara’s place. It felt safer knowing there were other people around all the time. Jane helped her to the sofa before immediately making her way to the kettle. “Clara’s at uni and Danny’s at work. It’s just us for the time being. How are you feeling?” 

“Glad to be back,” Yaz sat back. “Mum has already text me about 5 times to ask if we got back okay.” 

“I’m glad you guys are talking again,” Jane replied from the kitchen. 

Yaz grabbed her phone and quickly replied to the text, “I mean it’s not ‘talking’ talking but… it’s something. She’s coming round though, her last visit she asked me a bit more about you. Dad won’t even listen though…” she sighed. 

Jane walked back in and handed her the tea, sitting down beside her. “One out of two isn’t bad, and your Mum said she’s gonna try with him right?” Yaz nodded, “so that’s a step forward.” 

“You’re amazing,” Yaz smiled and shuffled to lean against her. “You always know what to say.” 

“I really don’t think that’s true. I mean remember when that nurse came in and I tried to make a joke and-” 

“I meant to me silly, I know you’re a social mess but you’re  _ my  _ social mess,” Yaz grinned up at her.

Jane screwed her face up a little, “is that a compliment? I’m never sure…” 

“Yes, it absolutely is. Now stick the TV on I’ve missed my daily dose of Homes under the Hammer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know Yaz's parents are mildly out of character in this story but I just wanted to take a different approach to it. Hope that's okay xx


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Khan fam in-depth chatter...

Yaz slept quite a bit over the next few days, but she began to recover quicker than she had before. Within a couple of weeks she was up moving around again. "Wahey look at me walking down the stairs on my own," Yaz smiled as she reached the lounge. 

Jane caught her and kissed her good morning, "I'm so proud." 

"Mmm well I've got you to thank for a lot of it," Yaz smiled and kissed her again. "When are you leaving?" 

"About half 9," Jane finally let her go so they could move into the lounge.

"Any chance you could give us a lift to Mum & Dads on your way?" Yaz asked her, which made Jane stop in her tracks.

She looked around, "really?"

Yaz nodded, "I want to talk to them. I know they're both home this morning, but I don't want them to have time to prepare a defence so I'm not giving them warning." 

Jane was hesitant, but she knew Yaz was her own person and she was getting stronger. Her sleep had been generally undisturbed and they'd talked a lot about them. Her boss had helped her get a counsellor too - things seemed to be falling back into place. “Alright sweetheart, just don’t get yourself too stressed - you know you need to rest.” 

“I absolutely promise. Now where’s my breakfast?” Yaz asked cheekily.

“Excuse me, what did your last servant die of?” Jane joked and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Jane insisted on helping Yaz up to the flat, which was probably the right option as by the time she’d made it along the corridor Yaz was pretty tired and her abdomen was pulling a little. “You can go now,” Yaz told her as she reached the door. 

“Don’t be silly, you’re in pain so I’m going to stay here until your Mum can take over,” Jane told her and knocked on the door so Yaz couldn’t argue any longer.

Within a few seconds the door was opened by neither of her parents. “Sonya you’re meant to be at college-” Yaz blurted out the moment she opened the door.

“Sorry to disappoint, class got cancelled,” she smirked a little at the sight of the two of them before coming outside and pulling the door almost closed behind her. “You can’t be here,” she spoke to Jane.

“I’m off to work, just helping Yaz get up here,” Jane replied. “How are your parents doing?”

“Things have been super tense here since they found out about you guys so that’s been fun. I mean the muslim family with a gay daughter, what a news headline,” Sonya replied, all while checking her phone.

Jane could feel Yaz tense up beside her, “do you want to go?” 

“No, I’m here to sort this out,” Yaz replied. “You go though, call me on your lunch break?” 

“Of course. I’ll see you later,” she kissed into her hair gently. “Look after her, she’s still fragile,” Jane told Sonya sternly before letting go and heading off. 

Sonya reopened the door behind her, “Mum, Dad, Yaz is here! Alone!” she called in. Yaz rolled her eyes and made her way inside. Najia almost ran out into the hall. 

“You didn’t say you were coming,” she smiled widely and hugged her. Yaz winced a little. “Oh, gosh I’m sorry.” 

Yaz shook her head, “it’s fine Mum, I’m getting better. It’s good to see you too. However that walk from the car almost killed me off so I could really do with sitting down.” Her Mum nodded and helped her through to the lounge where they sat. She noticed her Dad over in the kitchen, “please tell me you’re not cooking. Did I pick a bad day to come?” 

Thankfully, because she knew it was a risk, the joking worked and Hakim chuckled. “Yasmin Khan you have always been a cheeky little madam,” he chucked his apron off and walked over to her. “How you doing love?” 

"Yeah not so bad. Got back on my feet quicker than anyone expected so that's good. Got loads of support too which is helping," she replied. 

Najia reached out and took her daughter’s hand, “we could help you too you know?” 

“I know, but we have other things to deal with,” Yaz replied. “Like my girlfriend.” 

“Woah Yaz slow down, you’ve only known the girl 5 minutes. How do you even know this is what you want?” Hakim questioned. 

Yaz bit her lip and shook her head, “are you ever going to accept this? Because if you’re not then I might as well leave.” 

She went to stand up but Hakim jumped in and sat down beside her, “no. Yaz we miss you.” 

“No Dad, you miss the ‘old’ me. The me that was pretending to be everything you wanted me to be. I wasn’t happy like that, I wasn’t proud. I was just doing what I had to do to keep everyone happy,” Yaz told him. “She’s not coming back - that person. I’m not her anymore. I’m happy, I’ve got a girlfriend and I love her. She loves me too. She really cares about me, just as good as any man ever could, if not better.”

Hakim looked away, “she’s got into your head.” 

“No Dad! You got into my head! Everyone got into my head! Convinced me I couldn’t be who I wanted to be, forced me to pretend I loved people I didn’t. When I met Jane I knew I couldn’t pretend anymore. Things had to change,” Yaz told them. “I didn’t intend for you to find out the way you did, of course I didn’t. I know none of this is easy for you, I know it goes against so many things, but it’s who I am now. You either accept me for who I am, or you don’t see me.” 

That forced the room into silence. It took a while for anyone to speak again, and this time it was Najia. “Yaz I want you to look me in the eye and tell me something,” she squeezed her hand and Yaz looked around. “Tell me how long you’ve known how you felt. Not just about Jane.” 

“I mean there wasn’t an exact day. It’s not like I woke up one morning and decided I liked girls. I always knew something was different about me, but I didn’t know what it was. When I started in the force I met new people, saw new things. That’s when I realised. That’s when I knew who I was, because I saw it in them,” she said without breaking eye contact. 

Najia nodded, “and Jane. Tell me about her.” 

Immediately Yaz’s face lit up, “she’s wonderful. We met at work - I guess. I can’t go into that much. As soon as I met her I knew there was something different about her. Then we kept bumping into each other and I kinda stole her phone number. She came over a lot when I got hurt before, usually while you guys were out. You met her though, you liked her then - when she was just my friend,” Yaz pointed out. “We spent more time together, had more dates. Then this happened and she’s had to take on quite a big role, but she’s doing it - for me.” 

Najia notes the change in her daughter when she talked about this girl. "She makes you really happy," she stated.

"Yes Mum, she does. And if you got to know her properly you would see why," Yaz told her hopefully. They both noticed Hakim's silence. "Dad I know this is hard for you to get your head around, but I need you to try. What if you met Jane in a neutral location? We could just meet for coffee for an hour. Only an hour."

He didn't reply immediately, but eventually nodded, “alright. One hour.” 

Yaz nodded, “you’re both free Thursday afternoon right? Say 4pm at the cafe on the corner?” 

“Alright then, we’ll be there,” Najia told her. “For now though, do you want to stay for lunch?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your fabulous comments :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday y'all. Tomorrow is Doctor Who day!! To celebrate, have some cute stuff.

Yaz reached under the table for Jane’s hand, “you alright?” she asked her. 

“Absolutely terrified,” Jane replied - speaking things as they were. “I thought I could do this, but I’m scared. What if they hurt you again?”

“That’s what you’re afraid of?” Yaz asked, smiling a little at how cute she was acting. “I’ll be fine, as long as I’ve got you by my side.” 

Jane leant in and kissed her quickly, “you’re the best. I’m still scared though.” 

“I can tell, your hand is still shaking,” she squeezed it. “If you need a break at anytime just say okay? But I can handle my parents.” 

In truth, Yaz was pretty scared herself. This was a huge step for them, all of them, but this was a moment in her life that would shape it forever. In fact she almost jumped out of her skin when the cafe doors opened again and her parents walked in. Once she’d composed herself, Yaz smiled at them as they walked over to the table and sat down. “I got the coffees in already,” she told them and pushed their respective drinks over to them. “Good day at work Mum?” 

“It was pretty reasonable,” Najia told her. "How are you doing?"

"Good, being well looked after even if Clara has nicknamed me 'invalid'," she chuckled.

"Clara?" Hakim questioned. 

"My housemate," Jane explained. Yaz looked up and smiled at her when she noticed how nervous she looked. "She likes to think she's funny." 

"She is pretty funny," Yaz shrugged.

Jane looked shocked at her, "whose side are you on?!"

Yaz smiled, “always yours my love. Well, most of the time,” she laughed and dodged her semi-punch. 

Najia nudged her husband to point out what was occurring in front of them before speaking, “so what do you do Jane?” 

“I work in the gym just down the road from here at the moment, mostly as an instructor,” Jane replied. 

Yaz didn’t miss those extra words, “at the moment?” 

Jane smiled, “just thinking about stuff. I’ll explain later,” she told Yaz before looking back at her parents and taking a deep breath. “Yaz talks about her family a lot. You both mean the world to her and I don’t want to be the person to get in the way of that.” 

They all heard Hakim mutter  _ ‘so don’t’  _ under his breath, but nobody commented on it and Jane carried on.

“I care about your daughter a lot. I also respect how difficult this is for all of you. Your family history is inspiring, I think you’ve incredible - all of you. I want to give your daughter everything she deserves - which is probably impossible - but I can try," she squeezed Yaz's hand beneath the table. Yaz could feel how much Jane was shaking even if above the table she was putting on a good persona. 

Yaz looked at both her parents, hopeful. "She's really trying…" 

Jane took another deep breath, "Yaz's mum," she started.

"Najia," the woman in front of her replied.

"Right. Anyway, you must know your daughter really well. Surely you can see what this means to her?" Jane questioned. "You're a close family. You both must be able to see it, and if you love her you must want her to be happy?"

Yaz was so busy internally laughing at how Jane referred to her Mum that she almost missed what Jane had said, but she immediately saw a sense of realisation in her father.

Hakim sat up a little, taking the coffee cup in his hands but not actually picking it up. "Do you love her?" He aimed his question at Jane.

"More than anyone I've ever met," she replied.

"And you won't hurt her?" He asked.

"Never intentionally. And if I ever did I would want Yaz to tell me so I can make it better," she told them. 

Good answer, Yaz thought to herself.

Hakim nodded, "I suppose we can keep trying. Mind if I ask you some questions?" 

"Not at all," Jane smiled. "Fire away." 

So they did. They asked many questions. Things were going great until the subject of family came up. "What about your family? Your parents?" Najia asked innocently.

Jane tensed up, Yaz felt it immediately. Her mouth went dry and she looked away. Then, without speaking, she let go of Yaz's hand and stood up - making her way to the bathroom. 

"What was that about?" Hakim asked. 

Yaz shook her head, "it's not my place to say. I should go and check on her though. Be right back," she pushed herself up slowly from the chair and made her way to the loos. 

"Jane? It's just me," she spoke into the space after working out there was nobody else in there. Her girlfriend unlocked one of the cubicles and stepped out. She looked scared, Yaz hated that. "It's okay, I know you find this hard." 

"I screwed up, they're gonna hate me for that. I just walked away and-" 

"Stop," Yaz put her hands on her arms and slid them down till their hands were holding. "You do not have to apologise for your past Jane. You talk about my past, but everything you've come through… you're amazing. I mean truly incredible, and I will tell you that until the end of time." She pulled Jane a little closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. “You don’t have to explain anything to my parents, I’ve not told them anything.” 

Jane rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s and shut her eyes, “have I ever told you that you’re the best?” 

“A few times,” she kissed her gently. “Come on, standing up is beginning to hurt.” 

Suddenly Jane took a step back and looked over her, concerned, “are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, let’s just go back. I’ll move the conversation on, or we can go home? I don’t mind.” Yaz took her hand. 

Jane looked down at their hands, “no. I need to give them an answer. Let’s go.” She quickly wiped at her eyes and then they made their way back to the table. Najia stood up when they got near but Yaz just gave her a look to tell her not to come too close. 

They sat back down and Yaz moved her chair closer to Jane’s so she could put an arm around her. Najia sat back down too, just before Jane spoke. “I want to be honest with you, but this is really hard for me to tell anyone. Speaking this out loud is, and always will be, the most difficult thing I do. It took me a while to tell Yaz, but she needed to know for our relationship to work - and that applies to you as well.” 

“You don’t have to tell us, sweetheart,” Najia replied softly.

Yaz almost wanted to cry the moment she heard her Mum call Jane sweetheart, but she needed to focus on the moment. Jane’s voice tore her back to reality. “I do, I really do. Just bear with me, and I’d rather you just let me tell the story in one go.” 

“She’s saying don’t interrupt,” Yaz looked at her Dad, knowing Jane was just trying to be polite. 

Both her parents nodded in agreement which allowed Jane to begin. “My parents died when I was very young. I don’t even remember them. I grew up in the care system and it wasn’t great. I rebelled a lot, I hated everyone around me. I was in and out of foster homes but nobody would keep me long. When I was 12 I was so much of a problem that they actually moved me into a whole new area and into a new home, new school, everything. I think it was a last-ditch attempt to try and help me. That’s when I met Clara and her Dad. Clara and I met at school and she got me straight away, and I respected her for it. She made me a better person, and I made her a bit more of a rebel. Her Dad would have me around, and he didn’t get angry when I did. My care workers would let me go round there a lot, and I was even allowed to stay over quite a bit - especially as I got a bit older. It wasn’t possible for Dave to foster me, but that was okay. They are my family, or the closest thing I’ve ever had, but biologically? I’ve got nothing, and that’s just how it is.” 

Jane paused, looking at everyone else around the table to check it was okay to continue before carrying on. “I don’t trust people easily. I love making friends, but I’m always wary of people disappearing or letting me down. With Yaz there’s something special, the same thing I felt with Clara but stronger. Clara is like a sister, but this is so much more. I know she cares, I know she loves me. I know I want to spend every single day for the rest of time with her. And it took a while, but I trust that she won’t leave me either.” 

There was an overwhelming silence around the table. Yaz felt tears again for a completely different reason, but she still had to hold it together. She waited patiently, trying to assess her parent’s emotions and work out who would speak first. To her surprise, it was Hakim that broke the tension. “I’m sorry Jane.” 

“What for?” the blonde asked genuinely.

“Pre-judging you, jumping to conclusions, taking so long to get to this point. I can’t promise I will suddenly be great at all this, but I can try. You should come to dinner next week?” he suggested. 

Jane smiled, “I would love that. I’ll bring wine! Wait… you don’t drink. I’ll bring cake, everyone loves cake,” she spun around to look at Yaz. “Dinner at Yaz’s! Well, not Yaz’s. Yaz’s Mum and Dad’s. Still - sounds brilliant!” 

Yaz returned her smile and squeezed her hand, “Yes, sounds great. Listen love, we should get home. I just wanna talk to my parents for a sec if that’s okay?” 

“Course it is, I’ll just go to the loo - I didn’t actually use it last time,” she shrugged and stood up, disappearing off.” 

“Her mood can change pretty quickly,” Yaz explained. “It’s fine, you get used to it. I think it’s a coping mechanism,” she told them. “So are you serious? About dinner?” 

Hakim nodded, “yes absolutely. I’m really sorry Yasmin.” 

Yaz sighed happily, “thank you. Thank you so much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all your comments, they really do mean everything.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so all your last reviews made me really soft and emotional so naturally I wrote this intense af chapter...

When Yaz finally got back to work she was very ready. Jason practically jumped on her as she reached the staffroom. “Look at you PC Khan, back in action and looking better than ever,” he grinned. “I’ve had 2 texts from Jane already this morning, someone’s worried about you.” 

“Mmm she’s barely left my side other than to go to work in 3 months so I’m not surprised. How are you doing anyway, been a few weeks since I’ve seen you?” Yaz asked, opening her locker. 

Jason leant against the lockers beside her, “yeah not bad. Missed my partner in crime though,” he winked. Yaz rolled her eyes - she’d always thought that nickname was ridiculous but he kept it up. “Anyway, how are things going with Jane and your parents?” 

Now she smiled, “so good. I mean things aren’t perfect with my Dad yet, but I think my Mum kinda loves Jane now so we’re making progress. We’ve been for dinner a couple of times now. Dad is quizzing Jane about everything in-depth, but she’s handling it pretty well.” 

“I’m so glad things are getting better. You seem so much happier,” he nudged her in a friendly manner. 

“This is getting far too soppy,” Yaz grimaced, “let’s get going shall we?”

* * *

They got going, and it was a relatively straight forward day. A couple of traffic offences, kids attempting some very poor shoplifting and a missing old gentleman who they found down the local betting shop. They’d just delivered him back home when the call Yaz had been dreading came in.

‘ _ Reports of a domestic on Smalley Lane. Neighbour reported in.’ _

Silence fell over the car. Yaz stared down into her lap where her hands were shaking a little and her palms becoming sweaty. 

“I can tell them we can’t go,” Jason suggested. 

“No, if I’m working then I need to be able to do my job. We’re not far from there, let’s go,” she did her belt up and mentally started going over everything she’s learnt with the counsellor while Jason drove them to the scene. “Can I lead this?” 

“Are you sure?” Jason asked as they arrived.

Yaz nodded, “completely. I need to do this,” she left the car before he could argue back. She walked up to the house, listening at the door for a moment before knocking on the door. When there was no response, she knocked again. “Police, open up!” A few moments later a young woman opened the door slightly. She looked scared, and immediately Yaz’s tactic changed. “My name’s PC Khan, but you can call me Yasmin if you like. This is PC Linham. Are you alone in there?” She nodded. “Okay. Can I come in? It can just be me if you want.” Yaz could almost feel Jason’ eyes burning into her from behind. 

“Just you,” the woman spoke quietly and moved behind the door but opened it a little more.

“Yaz-” Jason started to argue.

Yaz shook her head, “just put the call in. I’ll get what I can,” she told him quietly before stepping inside the house. 

Only once she made it in did she see the extent of the woman’s injuries. Professionally hiding her shock, she guided her towards the kitchen and put the kettle on, offering tea - to which the woman nodded. Yaz noted how clean and in place everything was in here - someone really cared about how it looked. “Your neighbour heard shouting,” Yaz stated as she stirred the milk in, returning it to the fridge and then took the tea over to the table. “They were worried, that’s why we’re here. Clearly they were right to be so.” She sat down. “Why don’t we start with your name?” 

The woman stared into the tea, watching the water swirling around from where Yaz had been stirring it. “Grace,” she muttered. 

“Okay Grace,” Yaz noted the ring on her left hand. “Was it your husband?” She nodded. “Did he leave?” Another nod. “Do you know where he went?” 

“Pub, that’s where he always goes,” she replied quietly and sipped at her tea. “It’s only down the road.” 

“I know the one,” Yaz replied and quickly shot Jason a text under the table before putting her phone away. “Has this happened before?” Grace nodded again. “You’re doing really well, I know this isn’t easy. We want to help you now, we’ll keep you safe.” 

Grace looked up and saw the sincerity in Yaz’s eyes. “Please get me out of this,” she told her, tears beginning to leak. “I can’t do it anymore.” 

“You won’t have to, we’re here to help. I promise I’m going to do everything in my power to do that. Do you want to tell me anything about what happened?” Yaz asked.

“I- I can’t. I can’t yet,” Grace struggled. 

Yaz quickly reassured her, “that’s okay love, you can take as long as you need. There are some paramedics here to look at your injuries, is it okay if they come in?” 

“Will you stay with me?” she asked. 

“Absolutely, if that’s what you want. Mind if I just go and open the door for them?” Yaz asked her to which Grace agreed. She stood up and went to the front door. Outside stood Jason and two female paramedics. "Thank you," she smiled at him before leading them through, although Jason stayed outside the kitchen. Yaz stayed sat by Grace as the paramedics checked her over carefully and respectfully. She had cuts that needed closing and a bump on her head that needed assessing, so it was a trip to hospital. 

Yaz stepped outside for a moment to speak to Jason. "We need to go with her to the hospital anyway, but I think I should go in the ambulance. I'm the only person Grace trusts at the moment and I think that's the difference between her opening up or running away." 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked. "Don't push yourself too hard on your first day back. Nobody would blame you-"

"Jase, relax. I'm fine. Just drive the car up and meet me there okay? Any word on the husband?" she asked to quickly change the subject. 

"Tried to run, failed. He's in custody Yaz, we've got him," Jason smiled.

Yaz didn't. "As long as we can get the evidence," she glanced back at the kitchen. "I'm gonna go. You letting soco in when we're gone yeah?" 

"Naturally. See you in a bit," he replied and let Yaz return to Grace. 

* * *

At the hospital Yaz sat with Grace the whole time. She made sure that only female staff attended to her and kept her calm. Slowly she managed to get information out of her. Grace spoke about how her husband had started to drink more and how angry he got when ants drank. She showed her some old injuries. Yaz listened, occasionally writing things done. "You don't have to say all this now. You'll have a proper interview at the station and I don't want you to relive it all twice if you don't want to," Yaz told her. 

Grace nodded. She was getting tired now, Yaz could tell. Just as she shut her eyes, Jason stuck his head round the curtain. "You should've finished an hour ago PC Khan," he whispered. 

She shook her head and stood up to speak to him outside. "I'm not leaving her yet. They still haven't got a sarc liaison available so I'm not going anywhere. You can go, I'm not stopping you."

"Yaz-" 

"No. Go home, the replacement crew are here, you don't need to be - I do. I'll see you tomorrow," she told him and returned back inside where Grace was now sleeping.

An hour later, she checked her phone. There were about 10 missed calls and messages from Jane. 

_ Where are you?!  _

Okay - maybe she should have contacted her by now. Bit of a mistake. Grace was still asleep so she stepped outside the room again, smiling at her colleagues and disappearing round the corner to make the call. 

"I just spoke to Jason," Jane immediately said when she answered. Her tone wasn't happy. "Yaz I was worried sick!"

"I know, I know and I'm really sorry. I haven't checked my phone with everything going on. I can't explain right now but I will," she replied. 

Jane sighed, "when will you be home?" 

"As soon as I can. I'll keep you updated now, I promise," Yaz spoke, but she could feel down the phone how upset her girlfriend was. "I'm sorry for making you worry, it was never my intention. If it gets too late I'll just go back to mine tonight. Don't wait up for me." 

“Please be careful Yaz,” Jane’s voice almost broke as she spoke and immediately hung up. Yaz hung her head, staring at the blank phone screen, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard shouting coming from Grace’s room and she legged it back. When she got there, there was a porter stood with a wheelchair attempting to get her to move into it.

All thoughts of the conversation before pushed out, she stormed in. “Stop this right now!” she shouted at the porter who glared at her.

“Ma’am I am just doing my job. This lady needs to go for an x-ray,” he replied. 

“And I’ve told all your colleagues that she goes nowhere without me and should have female staff at all times where possible. Can’t you see you’re scaring her? Get out before I throw you out, I’ll take her to the x-ray department,” she kept eye contact with him and didn’t break at any point. Sure enough, the lecture from a police officer was enough for him to back off and leave the room. 

Yaz rushed to Grace and put an arm around her, “I’m really sorry love, I just had to take a call and you were asleep. I had no idea they were planning this and I forgot to brief those guys outside about the rules,” she apologised.

“It’s fine, I was just asleep and freaked out a little. I know they’re not trying to hurt me it’s just in my head,” she spoke while taking steady breaths to try and calm down. “I heard your friend, aren’t you meant to be going home?” 

Yaz shook her head, “I’m here until your liason arrives. Don’t worry about me, come on let’s go.” 

* * *

It was almost 11pm when she left the hospital certain that Grace was in safe hands and comfortable. They were keeping her overnight for observation and then the rest would happen tomorrow. She’d text Jane saying she was going back to her own flat and grabbed a taxi back. 

The next morning she had a completely rude awakening from her alarm at 5.30am and she slipped out of bed with a yawn. When she switched her alarm off she noticed there were 2 missed calls from Clara less than half an hour previous, so she picked up her phone and dialled back. “Hey, you’re up early? Everything okay?” 

“Is Jane at yours?” she replied.

“No… I got back late last night from work,” Yaz replied, a little concerned.

“Well she went out last night after you called and hasn’t come back yet,” Clara replied. “I’m really worried Yaz. She's not answering her phone and none of our friends have seen her." 

In her half asleep state it took Yaz a moment to process what Clara was saying. “Wait- Jane’s missing?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Sorry.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY everyone. Your reviews broke my little cold heart. I would love to say LOOK THIS CHAPTER IS HAPPY but... it's not lol. Enjoy!

Yaz rushed around to Clara and Jane’s, throwing on any old clothes and chucking her hair up out the way. “Did she leave straight after our phone call?” 

“Pretty much, said she needed some air. Did you guys argue or something?” she asked.

“Not as such… I had to stay at work late. Jane had already got herself worked up about me going back I should’ve thought.” Yaz had to stop talking before she broke down. She couldn’t afford to do that now - she needed to be the strong one here. “It’s not been 24 hours yet so she’s not technically classed as a missing person.” 

Clara shook her head, “this isn’t like her Yaz. There are very few places she will go on her own and she’s not in any of them.” 

“I need to get to work,” she started feeling around for where she’d put her keys before Clara held them up in front of her. Yaz went to grab them but she held them back. “Clara I need to speak to them! It’s the only way to get things moving. What if she’s hurt again? I’ve really screwed this up and I need to fix it.” 

“Yaz you’re babbling almost worse than Jane,” Clara stopped her. “You can’t drive like this. You’re stressed and in pain,” she nodded to where Yaz was subconsciously holding her stomach. 

Knowing she wasn’t going to win this fight, she starting pacing the hall trying to think of other options. Eventually she had an idea and pulled her phone out, quickly dialling Jason’s number. 

“Missing me already? You know we start work together in less than an hour right?” he asked. 

“Shut up Jason, not now. I need your help, I need you to pick me up,” she told him.

Jason replied, sounding a little stunned, “okay sure. Car trouble? I can grab you-” 

“No I need you to pick me up now. I need to get to the station  _ now _ . I’ll text you the address, it’s not far from you, but I need to be there,” she told him.

“Alright okay, what’s going on Yaz you sound… well I don’t know, but you’re scaring me a little,” he told her.

Yaz couldn’t hold back tears anymore, although she did her best to try and sniff them away, “Jane’s missing. I need to get them to start looking. This isn’t like her this is wrong and with her history I just-” she couldn’t go on anymore and fell to her knees in the middle of the hall. 

“Yaz I’m on my way okay? Are you at Jane’s?” he asked. There was a whimper to tell him he was right. “I already have the address. I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Hold tight okay?” Then he hung up. 

When Yaz tried to move she noticed Clara had sat down beside her, “Jane would kill me if I let you get hurt right now. We’ve got painkillers in the kitchen while we wait.” She let herself be guided to the kitchen and swallowed the pills offered to her almost automatically. “This isn’t your fault Yaz.” 

“Yes it is, I should’ve known!” she raised her voice, more at herself than Clara. “I let myself forget how vulnerable she is. I put my work before her… how could I do that?!” 

Clara shook her head, “come on. We need to keep going for her, you need to be calm and collected when you go to the station at least.” 

Yaz nodded, Clara was right. “I know, I’m sorry. I need to do this for her - for both of you.” She shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, “can you text me a list of every place you can think of. I know you and Danny have been checking but they’ll ask me anyway. And a list of any friends and relatives. I think I have everything else. You should stay here in case she comes home.” 

“What if she goes to yours?” Clara asked. 

“I- I’ll call my Mum she can-” Yaz jumped up when the doorbell rang, not even finishing her sentence. “Text me the stuff, I’ll keep you updated,” she called back to Clara and left the house. 

“Okay so you’re not in uniform,” Jason stated. 

Yaz looked at him, “that was really not my main concern this morning. I’ve got my ID. Are we going or what?” 

* * *

She ignored the looks walking into the station in her joggers and jumper, walking by everyone to get to where she needed to be. Jason stopped her outside the door. “Just be careful Yaz, don’t go in like a bull in a china shop.”    


“I’ve got this Jason, thank you,” she told him and buzzed herself into the office. 

“PC Khan?” one of the women sat at the desks stood up on spotting her. 

Yaz turned to where the voice came from and was relieved to see it was exactly who she needed. “DI Brookes, I need your help.” 

“If I can then I will, you know I owe you one,” the woman replied and pulled up a chair for her. 

“This is a pretty big one…” Yaz told her before sitting down and explaining everything that had happened. 

DI Brookes listened, taking notes as soon as she clicked onto what was going on, “so you’re saying we should be treating her as a vulnerable adult?” 

“I suppose so yes. Jane is… fragile. She’s been through a lot. We met when I was on duty after she’d been assaulted. It’s happened again since. Some people don’t get her. Most of the time she probably appears just as normal as you and me - well - to an extent. But when things get too much she doesn’t react the same way you might expect. She only went out for a walk because I was running late after work and she was worried after… you know," she shook her head. "We need to find her."

"She's not just a friend is she?" DI Brookes asked. Yaz didn't reply and instead just looked down, at least until a hand was placed on her shoulder. "I'm going to do everything I can. You should go home in case she turns up at yours. Take Jason with you, I'll square it with your boss." Yaz opened her mouth to argue. "Yasmin you're in no fit state to be here. Let us handle it . I promise I'll keep you updated with any changes."

Yaz nodded and stood up, "thank you."

* * *

Jason drove her back to her flat and insisted on making tea when they arrived. Yaz sat down on the windowsill so she could see out onto the street below in some vague hope of spotting Jane should she come to her flat. She grabbed her phone, calling Clara first and filling her in. Then she called her Mum.

"Oh hello love, how are you? First day back at work alright?" she asked innocently, but Yaz immediately started crying. "Yasmin?"

"Jane is missing Mum. I'm really scared," she told her. 

"Alright I'm coming over right now. You at your flat?" She asked.

Yaz really wanted her, but she was also worried about something else, "what if she comes to yours though?"

"Sonya is in all day, I'll make sure she doesn't go out," she reassured her. 

"I need you Mum," Yaz managed eply to get out before hanging up and pulling her knees close and sobbing into them. 

Jason came in to bring the tea but immediately put it down and rushed over to her. “Yaz come on things are going to be absolutely fine,” he went to put his arm around her but she pushed it away.

“You can’t know that. Rule number one, never promise the family what you can’t keep,” she recited. “She could be anywhere,” Yaz stared out of the window. “I should be out there.” 

“You can’t do anything that the team aren’t already doing. You have done everything you can, I have no doubt in that,” Jason told her and went back to grab the tea, handing the mug to her. “Need me to do anything?” 

Yaz shook her head, “you’re doing enough. Thanks Jase,” she muttered before settling back into position.

When her Mum arrived a few minutes later and immediately ran to her side, Yaz let herself be held. She sobbed into her mother for the first time in a long time and Najia held her silently until she calmed. “My darling girl, I’m right here. Have there been any updates?” 

“No, DI Brookes said she’ll call me when anything happens. I hate not being there," she mumbled into her Mum's shoulder. It suddenly occurred to her she was no longer looking out of the window so she sat back again. 

Najia rubbed her arm gently, "they'll all be doing the best they can for her." 

"I didn't though," Yaz replied. "I should've been home! If I'd have been home she wouldn't have gone out and everything would be fine right now." 

"You can't know that, you need to stop beating yourself up Yasmin," Najia told her. "Come and sit somewhere more comfortable."

"No! I need to be able to see. Just in case." she replied firmly. 

Najia sighed and made her way into the kitchen where Jason was. "She won't move."

"Took enough effort to get her home. One step at a time," Jason replied and handed her tea which Najia thanked him for. "What do we do now?"

"Hope they find her soon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you some answers eventually... I promise...


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answers are coming, I promise. Also shoutout to NateTheWolf for spotting the clue from chapters ago!

Time seemed to pass slowly. Yaz barely moved apart from to use the loo and even that was rare. She refused food, but did take the occasional cup of tea or water offered. Najia and Jason spent most of their time taking it in turns to sit with her, but there wasn't much conversation to be had. It was just after lunchtime when her phone finally rang. She’d never answered it so fast. 

“DI Brookes,” she tried to sound formal and not too needy, but that was hard.

“Yasmin you can call me Kate,” she started, “we’ve got a few leads, nothing concrete yet but we’re out looking. I’ve got every resource I possibly can onto this.” 

She sat up, “what leads? Kate, what do you know?” 

“Yasmin you know I can’t tell you that. I just wanted you to know I’m still doing everything I can,” Kate replied calmly. “I don’t have anything concrete enough to be getting your hopes up. If I need any more information from you I’ll be in touch.” With that, she hung up. 

Yaz could feel her Mum and Jase waiting for her to say something, but she didn’t. Instead she called Clara and told her what Kate had said, not that it was much comfort to her either. Danny had gone over now so she wasn’t alone, but she was at a loss just as Yaz was. 

Lunchtime turned to afternoon and afternoon turned to evening with little to no news. The darkness fell outside, but that didn’t stop Yaz from trying to keep looking. She’d eaten half a sandwich in an attempt to please her Mum but the other half wasn’t appetising at all. “Why don’t you come and sit on the sofa for a while? Or even have a lie down?” 

“Mum I’ve told you-” 

“I could keep watch for a bit,” Jason suggested and gestured to the windowsill. “You can rest and I’ll look out the window for you.” 

Although reluctant, Yaz gave in. She moved over to the sofa with her Mum, but not before Jason had taken up her prior position. Once she was content her duty was being fulfilled, she lay down with her head reading on her Mum's lap. Najia stroked her hair and it didn't take long for Yaz to drop off.

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but when Yaz woke up it was with quite a start. She sat up, processing what had just happened in her dream. "I need to go." 

"Yaz you can't-" her Mum started but she shook her head.

"I need to go, I need to go now and I need to go alone. I've been stupid, I forgot the obvious thing. How did I forget?!" Yaz stood up and slipped her shoes on and grabbed her Mum's keys as her car was still at Clara's. "Don't try and stop me. Just stay here," she warned them and ran off. 

"Don't exactly have much choice now do I?" Najia replied, but she was already gone.

Yaz had to use the depths of her memory to find the spot Jane had taken her to, and it took a few attempts. Then she had to hunt through the forest for a while before she eventually, finally, found the treehouse. She climbed up, ignoring the tugging on her stomach where her wound was with withstand desperation to reach the top. Surely Jane had to be here? Why hadn't she thought of it before? 

Yaz pulled herself into the cabin and looked around hopefully… but it was empty. Empty of people anyway. She stood up, staring at the space. Someone had been here recently - it had to be Jane. This must have been where she came last night. She walked over and knelt down beside the cushions in the corner and picked up one of the blankets, holding it close and smelling Jane's now familiar scent. "Where are you?" She felt tears falling again as she settled down into the cushions, pulling her phone out to send a quick text off to her Mum that she wouldn't be back straight away. What was she meant to do? If she told the police about this place it would break such a long held secret, but this could be the clue to finding her. If she had been here, surely she had to be nearby. 

The silence around her was deafening. She sat in the corner of the treehouse, staring at the room around her as if it might offer her clues. "I don't know what to do Jane, I just don't know." There was no answer, unsurprisingly, but her phone did ring and break her thought process.

“Yaz I’m at yours, your Mum said you’d gone out. Where are you? I already told you I looked everywhere. The police are doing their jobs, you need to come back,” Clara told her.

“Did Mum make you call?” Yaz asked her.

“No, she’s in the kitchen she doesn’t even know I’m on the phone,” Clara replied. “So are you going to tell me where you are?” 

“I can’t,” Yaz replied. “I promised. Anyway, she’s not here.” 

“So why are you still there?” Clara asked. 

Good question. Why was she still there? Then again she couldn’t bring herself to move, her legs felt heavy and her stomach still twinged a little from the climb up. “Just needed a moment alone,” she explained. “I won’t be long. Why are you even at my place?” 

“I needed to get out of the house and I wanted to check up on you. Danny offered to wait at home while I came over. Are you sure I can’t come and meet you?” Clara offered again. 

Yaz wanted to say yes, but she refused to break her promise to Jane unless she absolutely had to. "It's fine, I'll be home shortly. Thanks though," she replied. "How are you holding up?"

"Been better. Tried getting some work done earlier but couldn't really focus," Clara sighed. "What about you?"

Yaz didn't really know what to say. She felt like her heart was squeezing inside her body and her brain was in overdrive with what ifs. Physically she was also getting a little chilly so she grabbed another blanket while she was trying to work out her reply. When she moved that, something dropped on the floor. "I- hold on," she crawled over to the area and looked around before she spotted the object and picked it up. "It's her phone…" she muttered to herself, almost forgetting anyone else could hear her.

"What?" Clara responded but Yaz didn't reply. She opened the case and lit up the screen to reveal Jane's lock screen - a picture of Yaz that she didn't even realise Jane had taken when they'd been out walking the previous week. The screen flicked off again. "Yaz what's going on?"

"Her phone is here…" she stared at it for a moment before taking a deep breath and unlocking Jane's phone (not that she'd been told the passcode, Jane was simply predictable). Yaz scrolled through the open apps - nothing special. "I'd better take this to DI Brookes. I'll call you back." Yaz hung up and kept looking through the phone as if it was suddenly going to give her the answers. 

Yaz knew she needed to move and take this in, but she found Jane's saved pictures of the two of them and scrolled through. Yaz realised just how many candids she had of her, and somehow always caught in the right moment or lighting that she didn't look too bad. She found herself smiling somewhat sadly at the pictures. "Why would you want this many pictures of me on your phone you dork," she chuckled a little.

"Because you always look beautiful." The reply made Yaz jump. "Anyway that's my phone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I said answers were coming. I didn't say you'd get them just yet.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Now is the time! Have some answers!

Yaz stared at the woman in front of her in complete shock. She couldn’t bring herself to move or even blink in case she was imagining this. 

“Why do you look so scared?” 

“Why do I-” Yaz started repeating her question in confusion. The woman in front of her was still in the shadows, but suddenly she could tell something was wrong. 

“Is it me? Am I scary?” 

Her brain still couldn’t process what was going on. Yaz didn’t know whether she was scared or tired or angry or relieved or all of this at once. 

“Are you gonna talk or should I go?” 

“Don’t you bloody dare,” Yaz finally spoke properly. “Where have you been? There are people out looking for you! We’ve been terrified!” As Yaz spoke she felt her voice getting louder and firmer. “Your best friend has been so worried, my colleagues have been out looking for you all day on my instruction! Do you even care about any of that?!” There was a really painful silence in that moment before Jane stepped out of the shadows and Yaz could see the state she was in. “Jane-” 

Jane still stood a few steps away from her. “You should tell your colleagues I’m okay.” 

“Are you okay though?” Yaz asked. “You’ve been crying and you look really cold.” 

“I messed up,” Jane told her. “I just wanted to come here to calm down and then I went to go home and it was dark and I got lost and I left my phone so I didn’t have the light on and I got tired,” she started to explain but halfway through her legs went from underneath her and Yaz jumped in to catch her, helping her to the ground. 

“Did you spend the night in the forest?” Yaz asked, keeping her arms wrapped around her when she felt how cold she really was. Jane nodded. “Okay I’m just gonna make a quick call and then we are getting you home.” 

Yaz grabbed her phone, keeping one arm around her. She called Kate and told her she had Jane and she was safe, and hat he could explain more later. Then she text Clara and said she was taking Jane back to their place before putting her phone away again. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I couldn’t find my way back and I kept panicking and I finally found my way back here and then you were here and I’ve never felt so relieved, but then you looked so terrified and-” 

“Stop,” Yaz whispered in her ear, “you’re safe now. Are you hurt at all?” 

Jane shook her head, “just really cold.” 

“Okay, hold on,” Yaz finally let go so she could go and get one of the thicker blankets from the corner. She bought it over and wrapped it round Jane’s shoulders. Seeing the immediate response forming from the blonde, Yaz quickly reassured her. “We’ll bring this back soon, but you need more layers. Come on, let’s go home.” 

* * *

Clara ran down the path leading up to their house as Yaz assisted Jane inside. Yaz managed to stop her from jumping on Jane but as soon as they were back in the house she let the two friends have a hug. 

“I still think you should get checked out,” Yaz told Jane after the hug ended. 

“I’ll be fine when I’m warm,” she shivered as she spoke. 

Yaz looked at Clara, “stick the kettle on? I’ll get her upstairs,” she told her. Clara nodded and went off while Yaz helped Jane upstairs. 

“Let’s get you out of the cold clothes and into something warm,” Yaz suggested. 

Jane looked at her, “you gonna strip me?” 

“Behave,” Yaz replied, shaking her head in despair. “Come on, or I won’t help you.” 

Jane really wanted help, so she let Yaz find her some warm clothes while she undressed. Yaz bought a couple of layers - telling Jane that layers were better. Then she guided Jane to the bed and went to tuck her in, but Jane pulled her forward. "Don't leave me..." she muttered. 

"I'm not, I just need to go and speak to Clara and call my Mum. I'll be back really soon," she replied, kissing her forehead softly before standing up and heading downstairs. 

Clara was finishing up the tea with 4 mugs in line on the kitchen top. “How’s she doing?” she asked when Yaz entered the room. 

“I don’t know,” she replied. “She’s so cold, she spent the night in the woods Clara, she was lost all night and all day…” Yaz finally let the emotions start to show. “If I’d have remembered sooner-” 

Clara put a hand on her shoulder, “enough with the what-ifs. None of this is your fault. Why was she even in the forest?” 

Yaz looked back to the stairs briefly and shook her head, “I can’t tell you that. Just- she went there to get some space to herself. We went there on a date, I guess it was just somewhere comforting for her. But then she couldn’t find her way out in the dark and she dropped her phone-” 

“You found that didn’t you?” Clara asked.

Nodding, Yaz continued, “when it got light she was in an unfamiliar part and it took ages to find her way back to the spot. I’m just glad I was there when she did.” Yaz took the mug of tea when offered, but refused the second one. “You go up, I need to make some calls and I know you want to see her properly.” Clara double-checked but then thanked her and disappeared upstairs, managing all 3 mugs so she could drop Danny’s in on her way. 

Jane sat up slightly when the door opened. “Sorry to disappoint, only me,” Clara grinned at her as she walked in. At the sight of the mug, Jane sat up a little more, pulling the covers with her and taking hold of the mug, holding it with both hands. 

“That’s not disappointing,” Jane replied. “Did Yaz tell you?” 

“Some stuff. Said you got lost in the forest, but wouldn’t tell me why you were there in the first place,” Clara shrugged and sat down cross-legged on the bed next to her. 

“Good,” Jane mumbled just before taking a sip of her tea. “Can you get my biscuit box? I’m starving.” 

Clara figured she wasn’t going to get an answer to the question from Jane either and decided not to question it further, instead leaning over and pulling the box out from under the bed. “This is still the weirdest thing about you,” she put the box down on the bed. “Anyway, you need proper food. 

“Biscuits are proper food thank you, and they’re not weird!” Jane protested, grabbing a custard cream. “Aren’t you supposed to be nice to me now?” 

“Pfft, you’re still alive so I’m absolutely going to carry on abusing you,” Clara chuckled. “Seriously though, you’re just cold right? Nothing else?” 

Jane was quick to reassure her, “honestly I didn’t fall or anything. I’m fine, I swear. Probably better than the rest of you… I am so sorry Clara, I didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

Clara shook her head, “Jane don’t apologise. I’m just really glad you’re okay. We just panicked… you know…” 

“I know, with my history… I get it, honestly. I mean it’s only luck I found my way back. Thank you for caring,” Jane smiled. 

They chatted for a while, getting more into a normal conversation between the two of them. Jane realised just how much she valued her friendship with Clara - within 10 minutes she had her feeling back to her usual self and they were laughing away. There weren’t many people that could do that. Being lost and alone had given her a lot of time to think and Jane realised just how much she loved her friends. “We need to get the gang back together,” Jane suddenly came out with. 

“Really? Are you sure?” Clara asked.

Jane nodded, “yeah. I want to come back.” 

“That’s the best news I’ve had in ages,” she smiled.

While they’d been chatting Yaz had arrived, “there’s a gang?” she interrupted them and both Jane and Clara jumped slightly. “You don’t actually have to answer that I just wanted to scare you both.” 

“If I didn’t love you so much I could hate you right now,” Jane replied. 

“Well I bought food so you can’t hate me anyway,” Yaz climbed onto the bed and handed the bowl of pasta over. “Eat. You must be starving.” 

“I’ve had biscuits,” Jane shrugged.

“That’s not proper food Jane,” Yaz tutted.

Clara jumped in at this, “I’ve tried telling her!” 

“Can you two stop ganging up on me?!” Jane asked. 

“Nope!” They replied in sync and all laughed.

Jane was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got ideas about the next chapter and I don't know how hard it will be to write so I'm making no promises about when I'll upload next. It might come to me easily, it might not, but I'll do my best! Thanks guys for being so awesome.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the chapter came really easily to me so I guess... enjoy! I wanted you to see Jane's side of the story.

**_24 hours ago…_ **

After Yaz’s call Jane could feel herself spiralling. She knew Yaz was just doing her job, but she was doing her job when she got injured. When she hadn’t come home Jane had started to panic, but Clara kept telling her she’d probably been caught up somewhere. The relief when Jason had told her Yaz was fine was huge, but that didn’t stop her from staring at the space on the bed next to her wishing it wasn’t empty.

Jane knew that wasn’t good. After all they didn’t live together, did they? Yaz wasn’t even meant to be staying that night, Jane was just going to make her dinner after her shift. She should know Yaz’s job could be unpredictable, and after all she was looking after a vulnerable person - that showed just how amazing she was.

She needed to get out. Needed a break. She grabbed her phone and keys, stopping briefly to tell Clara she was going for a walk before leaving the house. She walked for a while, automatically heading towards the treehouse. It was the one place Jane knew she could clear her head and it felt safe. When she got there and settled inside, she found her book hiding in the corner and decided to try and lose herself in it. 

The fantasy world in front of Jane drew her in and she lost track of time. It was already pretty late when she arrived and when she checked her watch and realised the time she knew it was time to head home. She felt calmer now as she climbed back down the ladder and started to walk back.

At least she thought she was. But by now she should be reaching the edge of the trees, but there was no sign of the road. Jane stopped and looked around herself, but it was pitch black. She reached into her pocket, but it was empty. She tried all her pockets - her keys were in the back one but the others were all empty. No phone. There was no backlight on her watch so she didn't have much concept of time either. She had to make a decision about what to do next the more she walked through more lost she could get - or she might find her way out. The more she spun around the more stressed she got. 

Suddenly Jane missed Yaz. She wished she hadn't got so upset and suddenly wanted to apologise and give her the biggest hug and tell her how amazing she was. Yaz was the best thing to happen to Jane, even if life had been pretty chaotic recently. Somehow she felt complete with Yaz around, like she'd been the missing piece of her. But she wasn't here now.

Jane decided to keep walking. If nothing else she needed to keep warm and there wasn't much else to do. With no clue where she was and a really large forest this wasn't going to be a fun night.

* * *

At some point tiredness overwhelmed her. She had to sit down, figuring she must have been walking for a few hours now. Leaning back against a tree, Jane tried hard to keep her eyes open, but it was useless in the end and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. 

When she woke up it was finally lighter, but Jane was cold - very cold. Her watch said it was 7.42am, how long had she been asleep? Nobody knew where she was - she had to move. It was hard to stand up, everything hurt from the cold, but she had to. 

Jane wondered if Clara had noticed when she hadn't come home. Yaz would have gone back to her own flat and she was back at work today so she probably wouldn't know. That was good, she didn't need to be worrying.

Now there was light she was able to look at where she really was, but she didn't recognise anything around her. Jane realised she can't have been this deep in before and that left her clueless as to where she should go next. All sense of direction was lost and any way she went could be the wrong way. The added confusion stemming from how cold she was didn't help either and she was practically staggering her way through now.

She wanted to persevere, she really did, but the cold was overwhelming her and as time went by she was becoming more tired. Lack of food and hydration was beginning to take its toll on Jane as well now. She tripped, falling forward and with no energy to get back up she simply stayed there.

When she woke up this time it was dark again and Jane cursed herself for giving in to the sleep. There was just enough light to make out the time - 6.15pm. She had to keep moving. Clara would have realised by now and she would have told Yaz.

Yaz. Yasmin Khan. What she would give to see that woman right now. 

Now Jane walked with a degree of determination. Her body was shaking from the cold and she hurt where her muscles were tensing in an effort to stay warm, but she had to get home. She had to see her best friend and her girlfriend. She had to apologise and hug them and never take them for granted again. She had to-

Whatever thought process she was in ended when Jane spotted the treehouse in the distance. Tears built up in relief and if she could have run for it then she would have. Instead she stumbled towards the structure, fixing her eyes on it as somewhere to aim for. As Jane walked she prayed that her phone would still have battery to allow her to phone for help.

What she hadn't expected was to hear a voice as she got closer. It was muffled at first, but it sounded familiar. 

_ "It's fine, I'll be home shortly. Thanks though. How are you holding up?"  _

There was a pause, and a few words that Jane didn't quite catch. She was on the phone… it was Yaz. Of course it was Yaz, she was the only person who knew about this place. She was actually here. 

_ "I'd better take this to DI Brookes. I'll call you back." _

For the first time in almost 24 hours, Jane felt a flush of warmth all over her body. Not because she was in any way actually warm, but because she knew that Yaz was up that ladder. Climbing was an effort, but she was determined. Yaz was facing away from the entrance when she got up.

_ "Why would you want this many pictures of me on your phone you dork?" _

Jane smiled at her little chuckle after she spoke. "Because you always look beautiful," Jane replied. Yaz jumped and turned around and Jane's previous statement was simply confirmed to her. "Anyway, that's my phone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your review they really do make my day! Hope you all enjoy(ed) the episode!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 3 days am I okay? Anyway, this chapter is pretty much all cute and sweet and happy to make up for the nightmare I've put you through.

Jane woke up to find Yaz's arm draped over her stomach, holding her close. She turned around in her grasp to watch Yaz sleeping soundly. She had told her everything she remembered about the previous day before they went to sleep and getting it out had helped. Jane slept soundly all night, and with Yaz on a night shift they hadn't needed to set an alarm so it was now almost 11am. She took her hand and gently stroked Yaz's cheek, kissing her forehead as she stirred. 

"Mmm hi," Yaz moved her head just enough to kiss her, letting their foreheads meet. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet. "How are you feeling?" 

"Warmer," Jane replied. "You produce great body heat Yaz." 

"Thanks… I think?" Yaz finally opened her eyes. "I'll go and put the kettle on. What do you fancy for breakfast?" 

"You," Jane grinned.

"Jane Smith behave! I'll just hunt through the cupboards shall I?" Yaz tutted but couldn't help smiling a little as she sat up and pulled her clothes on. Jane sat up in bed behind her, sticking her bottom lip out. "I know what you're doing, you're not winning me round that way. You need rest and food." 

Jane sighed, "fine. You win. This time." 

"This is not a game," Yaz rolled her eyes.

"Oh Yasmin Khan, everything is a game if you try hard enough," Jane smirked, but then thought for a second, "that doesn't make sense. Oh well, I know what I mean." 

“That makes one of us,” she grinned. “Stay there, stick the TV on, I won’t be long.” 

Downstairs, Clara was sitting on the sofa with Danny, both of them doing coursework on their laptops. Yaz tried her best to sneak through the lounge unnoticed, but to no avail. “Wondered if either of you were ever going to appear,” Clara spoke without looking up from her laptop. As if she’d been caught doing something awful, Yaz froze where she was for a moment until Clara put her laptop down and stood up, “need a hand with anything?” 

“Food? Haven’t got a clue what you guys have got and Jane was absolutely no help,” Yaz smiled gratefully. “How are you doing today?” 

“Much better. Thank you for bringing her home,” Clara smiled, grabbing some bits from the fridge while Yaz put the kettle on. 

Yaz shrugged, “you don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad she’s home,” she said before yawning. 

“For someone who’s been asleep for 12 hours you sure do look shattered,” Clara commented. 

“Mmm, prospect of a night shift already taking its toll,” Yaz told her, but Clara raised an eyebrow. “Alright I might have spent the first few of those twelve hours watching Jane sleep, just to make sure... you know? Just in case.” 

Clara chuckled, “make the tea - go back upstairs. I’ll sort the food out.” 

Yaz smiled gratefully, “thank you,” she grabbed the milk from the fridge. “You know, you and I should chat properly sometime.” 

“I was thinking double date?” Clara suggested. 

“Sounds like a great plan. Might get our respective halves to talk n all,” Yaz grinned, picking up the tea. “Drop us a text with ideas?” 

* * *

Yaz was glad she’d decided to stick an alarm on when she needed to get up to head home and get ready for work, because she was playing absolutely zero attention to time when it went off. Jane’s first reaction was to pull her arm tighter around Yaz and kiss her head quite firmly. “I need to go Jane,” Yaz sighed. 

“I know, just wanted to do that one last time before you did. Thank you for looking after me,” Jane spoke softly, still semi-buried in her girlfriend’s hair. “Stay safe tonight.” 

“I will. You have a good evening too, make sure you get some sleep. I’ll call you when I get home then we can chat before you go to work and I go to sleep,” Yaz lifted Jane’s hand where they were linked and kissed the back of it. “I’ll see you on Monday.” 

“You most certainly will,” Jane replied and let her go. 

* * *

Yaz got to work a little early as she had planned and nipped upstairs to see DI Brookes before she left. “Hi, I just wanted to thank you for everything yesterday.” 

Kate looked up, “aha PC Khan, how is Jane bearing up?” 

“She’s fine, thank goodness. Not hurt though, she was just really cold,” Yaz explained. 

Nodding, Kate gestured to the chair in front of her desk, “did you want to do the boring stuff now or is it too soon?” 

Yaz shrugged and sat down, “gotta do it some time right?” 

Kate nodded, grabbing the paperwork from her left and opening the folder. “Obviously I’ve cut a few corners to save Jane having to come in herself, that’s not a problem, but I do need to put in a conclusion to the case.” 

“I get it, don’t worry,” Yaz looked down, trying to decide where to start. “I don’t know why it took me so long to remember, but Jane has a safe place in the forest. It’s off the footpath so nobody ever finds it, but it’s not too far in so it’s usually easy to find your way back. I’d only been there once before, but I’m also the only other person ever to go there.” 

“So nobody else knows about this place?” Kate clarified. 

Yaz nodded, “I know how it sounds, but it’s important for Jane to have some space to herself. She grew up in care and it wasn’t easy for her. She struggles in social situations, not always knowing the best way to react or how she should respond to someone. It overwhelms her sometimes, so she goes there to get her head around things.” 

“So she went there on Wednesday?” Kate questioned, writing everything down. Yaz nodded in response. “Okay, explain to me as best you can what happened after, but take your time.” 

So she did, she told her everything because she knew it would stay between them. When Yaz finished she went downstairs to start her shift, glad that was over now. Jason was waiting in the staffroom and immediately handed over her flask filled with tea, “someone said you’d gone upstairs, everything alright?” 

Yaz nodded, taking a sip of the tea, “all good. Just had to go over everything with Kate though so please don’t ask me about it, once is enough for tonight.” 

“Duly noted. In that case I’m going to fill you in on all the conversations I got to have with your Mum,” he grinned and threw the keys in the air before catching them, “let’s get going shall we?” Jason practically skipped out of the station. 

True to his word, while they were heading out on patrol Jason did fill her in on all the conversations he and Najia had that night. Turns out her Mum had told far too may childhood stories which he was clearly going to use against her in the future. “I’m putting in a formal complaint to my mother,” Yaz groaned. “That is unfair.” 

“Oh mate, that’s not even half of what I’ve found out,” he chuckled. “Oh look what a shame we’ve got a call.” 

“I really hate you sometimes,” Yaz tutted and switched on the sirens before speeding up to head off. 

* * *

Clara knocked on Jane’s door about an hour after Yaz had left, but didn’t wait long before she walked in and jumped in the bed. “Come on then! Pizza, movie, sofa?” 

“Why?” Jane questioned innocently. 

“Because, my lovesick friend, I’m not going to let you shut yourself away worrying about your girlfriend. Plus it’s been bloody ages since we had a girly night. I  _ even  _ sent Danny home so it’s just the two of us,” Clara grinned at her. “Come on, please?” 

Jane sat up a little, “can I pick the film?” 

“Just this once,” Clara winked and jumped up again. “You better be downstairs in 5 minutes or I’m dragging you down myself!” 

Once Clara had left, Jane left her bed for the first time that day and stood at the window, looking out into the night. “You better look after my Yaz out there,” she muttered before making her way downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much for comments and kudos.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've had a revelation and this story is at the beginning of it's end. Not sure exactly how many chapters are left... but the good news is - I've already worked out a sequel! The universe lives on. 
> 
> For now, on with the show.

Finally they settled into a routine which didn't revolve around either of them being injured. They talked almost every day at various times depending on their respective work schedules. Because of said work schedules, they didn't see quite as much of each other as they had gotten used to but the times they did were all the more special now. 

Yaz had just finished her final night shift of this rota pattern and got back to her flat when the phone rang. She flung herself down on the bed and answered the video call. "Good morning beautiful," she smiled at Jane's sleepy face.

"Mmm good morning, how was your shift?" Jane asked, yawning a little. 

"Kinda fun actually. Couple of entertaining drunks, few in car games with Jase and I won the bet - he got thrown up on first," she chuckled, doubly so at Jane's grimace in response. 

"That's gross," Jane replied. "I should probably let you go."

Yaz glanced at the call time, "you've still got ages before you need to be up."

"Couple of errands to run before work," Jane replied. "Plus: you need sleep."

She probably wasn't wrong there. "Fair enough. See you later?"

"Yeah… I might be a little later than usual, I'll keep you updated," Jane told her. "Sleep well, love you." 

With that Jane hung up, leaving Yaz somewhat confused but too tired to question it any further. 

* * *

Jane wasn't really sure why she hadn't told Yaz about today, but it was all so last minute and she was still getting her head around the idea that this was all happening. Clara was the only person who knew what was happening, but that's because it had been her idea in the first place. 

"Jane stop tapping your leg it's really distracting," Clara complained as she drove. 

"Sorry, lots of thoughts. Not all of them in the right order. I'm gonna mess this up," Jane sighed. 

This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation in the last few days, so Clara was fully prepared for it coming up again. "Jane you're gonna be fine. You know everything about everything, you're one of the cleverest people I know and you've never had a chance to show it until now. Just take a deep breath before answering anything so you make sure the right thing comes out and don't get carried away."

"I know, I do know all that. Just gets lost in there sometimes," she tapped the side of her head. "Should I have told Yaz about all this? I feel like I've been hiding something from her and that's wrong… isn't it?"

She might have been clever, but social situations were not Jane's expertise. Once again, Clara was prepped for the answer. "This was your decision Jane. You wanted to make it on your own and you wanted to get this far on your own. She will understand."

Jane nodded, again. “What if I mess up? I’m not normal Clara, we all know that,” she asked.

Clara was trying to decide if she preferred this or the leg tapping, but she just wanted her friend to get through this in reality. “Nobody is normal Jane. You’re just you, and you’re wonderful. You still need to be you in this interview. The fact you’ve even got this far shows that they see something in you.” 

“What would I ever do without you Clara Oswald?” Jane sighed and sat back in the seat. 

“You’d live in some messy flat and  _ still  _ be trying to decide whether to apply for this course,” Clara chuckled and pulled up to park. “Here we are then, super early. Let’s go get a coffee before you need to go,” she jumped out. 

Jane grabbed her rucksack from the back, reluctantly swinging it over her back as she hated carrying bags. Clara had already started to walk towards the campus so she jogged to catch her up, trying not to think about what she was walking towards.

Later, when Jane reappeared from the interview room, Clara looked up from the textbook she’d been reading. “So?” she asked eagerly. 

“It was brilliant! I mean really brilliant,” Jane smiled widely and waited for Clara to grab her bag before they started to walk out. “Y’know I think I might actually be able to do this. Just got to wait and see if I actually get in now.” 

Clara smiled and nudged her as they walked, “well it all sounds pretty good to me. So when you gonna tell Yaz then?” 

“Tonight. She deserves the truth now things are settled. I’m nervous to tell her, it’s a huge thing I’m doing,” Jane told her honestly. 

“If she loves you, which she does, then she will support you every step of the way just as I will,” Clara smiled at her. “Let’s get you back to your girlfriend then shall we?” 

* * *

Yaz had woken up to her alarm at 2pm. She did her usual routine of lunch, shower and tidying up the flat from the mess that had inevitably been created over the last few days she’d been on shift. Jane’s shift was due to finish at 4, she’d usually be over by 5, but today apparently she was going to be late so Yaz found herself on the sofa not entirely sure what to do with herself.

When Jane finally text saying she’d be round in 10 Yaz realised she had been dozing on the sofa. She groaned, pushing herself up and running a hand through her hair as she yawned. 10 minutes passed quickly and there was soon a buzz from the intercom so she forced herself to stand up and let Jane in before slumping over to the kitchen and flicking the switch on the kettle. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Jane called when she walked in the flat - Yaz usually left the door unlocked when she was expecting her. “You okay?” she asked when she found Yaz in the kitchen. 

“Yeah, must’ve fallen asleep on the sofa. Frustrating, probably won’t sleep well tonight now,” she groaned, but slipped her arms around Jane’s waist. “Lucky I’ll have company,” she smiled and kissed her. “How was work?”

Jane paused, stepping out of Yaz’s grasp for a moment to put her bag down. “I wasn’t actually at work today,” she replied. “I didn’t mean to lie I swear, I just didn’t know how to tell you.” 

Having turned around to pour the water from the kettle into the waiting mugs, it took Yaz a second to turn back around. “What do you mean? Where were you?” 

“I had an interview at university - Clara’s uni. She drove me over, and it was kind of her idea to apply, that’s why she knew.” Jane started to go off piste a little as she often would, but nudged herself back on track. “I love working in the gym, but it’s not what I want to do forever. I’ve always been interested in biology and I started reading a lot of medical books and I pick things up pretty easily so I started reading more and Clara caught me one time and suggested I apply for medical school.”

“Are you telling me, in your roundabout way, that you had an interview at med school today?” Yaz asked.

Jane looked down, her hands linking together and fidgeting nervously, “yeah. I mean I know it’s a big thing, but I’ve been thinking about this for a long time - like before we met - but I just didn’t realise how serious it was going to get and now it’s kinda happening. I’m only gonna do it if I get in locally, I don’t want to move away, but it’s 5 years at uni and I know it’s huge and-” 

Yaz shut her up by practically jumping on her and hugging her tight, “Jane this is amazing! You're amazing."

"Really? You're not mad?" Jane asked cautiously.

"Why would I be? I understand why you wanted to get this far first. So how did the interview go?" Yaz asked, stepping back but keeping hold of Jane's hands. 

"Really well! They were lovely and I knew the answers to all the questions. Plus the medical school is amazing! I just want to learn everything," Jane bounced as she spoke. 

Yaz smiled, feeling a warmth in her heart at seeing Jane so excited about this. "Can't wait to be your test subject, Doctor Smith."

"Oh I think you need a full body check up, PC Khan," Jane winked, using Yaz's grip on her hands to walk her backwards towards the bedroom. 

The tea was all but forgotten about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and review you guys give me life!!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end 💔. But there will be more to come guys! Just got to get my head around the sequel ideas I have running around.

Yaz walked into her flat after her shift. It had been a long and draining one with a couple of very difficult cases. It was 2 hours after her shift officially ended when she actually got home. She dropped her bag in the hall and immediately headed for the bedroom. When she opened the door to find Jane sitting cross legged on the bed she almost jumped out of her skin. Some days she really regretted giving her girlfriend a key.

"What the hell Jane?! You didn't say you were coming over," Yaz complained, shrugging her coat off and hanging it on the back of the door. 

"Have I upset you? Sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just excited to tell you," Jane bit her bottom lip nervously. 

Yaz sighed, how could she be mad at someone so cute. She flopped down on the bed beside her and they both moved so Jane was almost sat up and Yaz was lying against her. "You haven't upset me, it's just been a difficult shift. This is nice," Yaz settled into her while Jane ran her fingers up and down her back. "What did you want to tell me?"

Jane smiled and used her free hand to reach into her back pocket, pulling out the letter and handing it to Yaz who unfolded it and read the contents. Suddenly she gasped and used her elbow to prop herself up to look at Jane. "You got in?!" Jane smiled wider. "Jane this is amazing! I'm so proud of you," Yaz leant down and kissed her. "You're going to be amazing."

The blonde shut her eyes briefly while her girlfriend kissed her again in the most loving way. "I'll be so busy," she mumbled against her. "When will I visit?"

"What if you didn't have to visit?" Yaz didn't even think before she replied. Jane pulled back, panicking and Yaz realised what she was thinking. "No not like that! You're not getting rid of me that easily. I meant… what if you were always here?" 

"Well then all my stuff would be at mine, but I would be here and it might get a little impractical," Jane furrowed her eyebrows. 

Yaz chuckled softly, “you could bring your stuff with you too,” she clarified. 

It took Jane a moment to process what Yaz was saying, “are you asking me to move in?” 

“Yes Jane, yes I am,” Yaz smiled. “You don’t have to give me an answer now, I know you love living with Clara. I just know how much I would love to wake up with you there, come home to you here, not have to arrange meet ups around our shifts and then I could be around for you during your course too.” 

Jane sat back a little, thinking this over. After a couple of minutes she realised maybe she should speak up. “Sorry, it’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just rubbish with big changes and I’ve already settled on one huge one today,” she explained.

“I know, and that’s why I said you can think about it. You can tell me whenever you’re ready,” Yaz told her and moved to settle back down lying against her. “I’m perfectly happy right now.” 

Jane kissed Yaz’s hair softly, moving so she could hug her closer. It would be nice to do this every night, and wake up like this every morning, or most mornings - when they weren’t working. It did sound good…

* * *

When Jane got home the next evening, Clara was sitting working in the lounge. “There’s leftover dinner in the oven if you want some,” she called through to Jane in the hall. 

Immediately the incoming conversation felt harder. It was things like that which Jane would miss. Clara had looked after her for years now, they were more like sisters than friends. This, she imagined, would be just like moving out of the family home. 

Having had no reply from Jane, Clara had obviously decided to investigate. She appeared in the hall and assessed her friend, “you waiting for something?” 

“Hm?” The words pulled Jane back to reality. “Right yeah, I need to talk to you,” she finally took her coat off and hung it up. 

Deciding Jane actually looked a little shaken, Clara nodded and guided her through to the lounge. “What’s up?” 

“Yaz asked me to move in with her,” Jane blurted out the moment they were sat down. 

Clara was immediately excited for her, but Jane’s face didn’t seem to agree. “Why don’t you seem happy?” 

“I want to move in with her,” she replied.

“Okay you’re gonna have to catch me up here, I still don’t know why you’re not bouncing off the walls?” Clara asked.

Jane sighed, “because that means moving out of here. We’ve lived together for years now, and we might as well have before that. It’s a big thing, I’m scared. What if I do stupid things that only you know how to fix? Or I might just mess it all up and-” 

“Jane stop,” Clara spoke firmly, squeezing her arm to get her back in the room. “You’d be moving 10 minutes away. We’ll be going to the same university for a year. You’re still going to be my best friend. None of that will change just because you’re sleeping under a different roof.” 

There was another pause while Jane thought. “Will you be okay?” 

Clara smiled, “I will be absolutely fine. Danny’s round a lot now anyway, and you’re always with Yaz so I’ve basically been living alone for 6 months now anyway. I guess it’ll be the two of us arranging to catch up instead that’s all.”    


“I guess it will,” Jane agreed. Clara opened her arms to invite a hug, knowing Jane preferred contact on her own terms. It didn’t take long for her to accept the invitation. “Who’d have thought I’d ever be doing this when we first met huh?” 

“Are we talking about the hug or the girlfriend?” Clara asked. 

Jane sat back, laughing. “Both, I suppose.” 

“You’ve come a long way Jane Smith. Reckon we should video call Dad and tell him the news?” 

* * *

The night before Jane officially moved, she’d spent the evening with Clara and her father, Dave, with food and some reminiscing about the last few years. It was nice, she’d gone to bed content that the decision was the right one.

Today was a lot more hectic, but actually they got into a routine pretty quickly. Yaz had to work, but Jane had insisted they could manage without her. All of Jane’s possessions were moved in a large van which they emptied between the three of them. Once everything was inside the flat, Jane got unpacking - having been given instructions from Yaz as to where she could put things. Clara helped her, while Dave was tidying up around them as they went. Jane was determined to get everything sorted by the time Yaz got back from work and they managed it - just in time.

When Yaz returned home she was expecting absolute chaos, but what she actually found was 3 people sat on the sofas with tea in hand. “Uh- hi?” Yaz wasn’t actually sure what to say. 

Jane jumped up, “hey!” she ran over and greeted her with a kiss. “That’s your first one from your flatmate,” she winked.

Yaz chuckled, “hey roomie. You really did get everything done then?” 

“Told you didn’t I?” Jane smiled. “Oh! You need to meet someone!” She grabbed her hand and before Yaz knew it she was standing in the middle of the lounge. “This is Clara’s Dad.” 

He stood up, holding a hand out which Yaz shook, “Dave. Although Jane still insists on referring to me as ‘Clara’s Dad’.” 

“Yeah she does that with my Mum too,” Yaz grinned. “It’s good to finally meet you, I’ve heard loads about you. All good, I might add.” 

They all sat down for a while, chatting away. After a couple of hours, with Yaz beginning to get tired, Jane saw her adopted family out of the flat. She returned to the sofa to find Yaz half asleep and leant down to kiss her head, “bedtime for you I think.” 

“Are you my girlfriend or my Mum?” Yaz smiled sleepily. “I’ll quite happily go anywhere now you’re here.” 

“Well you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon,” Jane smiled and positioned herself, picking Yaz up - much to her surprise. Jane chuckled at her little squeal, taking her to the bedroom and carefully laying her down. “Better?” 

“Depends on how you define better,” Yaz giggled and pulled Jane down so she was lying somewhat haphazardly on the bed with her. “I don’t think it gets much better than this.” 

“Yasmin Khan, we’ve got so much more to come.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos. We've been on quite the journey!
> 
> I'm doing lots of travelling this weekend so I should have plenty of thinking/writing time. Thank you for staying with me on this!


End file.
